


Родные незнакомцы

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: То самое чувство, когда ты запутался и ищешь взрослого, который бы помог, но вдруг с ужасом понимаешь, что взрослый — это ты сам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть 3 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 5 ПБЯ.  
> 2\. В качестве пароля и отзыва использованы строки сонета Майкла Дрейтона из цикла «Идея»:
> 
> О милая, я битвой изможден.  
> Нам воевать с тобой — до коих пор?  
> Ведь обе стороны несут урон.  
> Давай подпишем мирный договор.
> 
> Он справедлив и к пользе служит нам:  
> Войска распустим, прекратим резню,  
> И сердце я в заложники отдам,  
> И твой залог ответный сохраню.
> 
> Но если нужно для твоей души  
> Сровнять с землею города мои,  
> Тогда — ну что же! — жги, губи, круши,  
> Всю меру ярости своей яви.
> 
> На смертный бой бросаю вызов я:  
> Твоя победа — все равно моя.  
> Также упоминаются строки из разных стихотворений средневековых арабских поэтов.  
> 3\. При описании нарядов на празднике автор полагал нечто вроде:  
> [1](https://69.media.tumblr.com/c70c00c08efa2f1cb64c6ee672b207fc/tumblr_inline_pjhvajqF8C1qka8w7_1280.jpg)  
> [2](https://69.media.tumblr.com/0586ee39d8cc9b3a97900d7b45ca0e08/tumblr_pjhvcxjzDJ1tfpj0go10_1280.jpg)  
> [3](https://69.media.tumblr.com/0d0b73231c90624e6cca063882dcf70c/tumblr_pjhvcxjzDJ1tfpj0go9_1280.jpg)  
> [4](https://69.media.tumblr.com/e485cc8df0bb9221f30e53140c4603ce/tumblr_pjhvcxjzDJ1tfpj0go2_1280.jpg)  
> [5](https://69.media.tumblr.com/a2da7bd2b89cdac8d203204e7d2a563e/tumblr_pib7c26Ct81urzd83o1_1280.jpg)  
> [6](https://69.media.tumblr.com/09205cbf74b9baeb786add392e1092d4/tumblr_pib7c26Ct81urzd83o2_1280.jpg)

Скорость. Ветер за колпаком кабины. Адреналин, разгоняющий кровь, когда мощная машина срывается с места. Любой гонщик или пилот сказал бы, что по-настоящему живет только в полете, а счастлив только тогда, когда побеждает.

Два СИД-истребителя промчались над поверхностью Большого каньона, почти касаясь пожухлой травы нижней частью солнечных батарей, синхронно вильнули в сторону безжизненных равнин, взмыли ввысь и, сделав бочку, вновь устремились к расщелине. Тот, который шел справа, резко спикировал к самому дну ущелья, его напарник тут же повторил маневр.

— Серый-3, Серый-4, вы приближаетесь к опасному участку каньона, вернитесь на базу. Повторяю, вернитесь на базу, — в который раз твердил в наушниках нервный голос диспетчера.

— Стент, Кармер, какое бы очередное идиотское пари вы там ни заключили, я его аннулирую, — напряженный голос диспетчера сменился гневными словами командующего Серой эскадрильей генерала Фела. — Если вы оба немедленно не смените курс, я отстраню вас от полетов. Вернитесь на базу, сейчас же!

Идея взять истребители под видом тренировки, а вместо этого устроить гонку изначально была не из лучших. Теперь, когда о ней прознал барон Фел, она стала еще хуже: неподчинение прямому приказу командира чревато неприятными последствиями. Один из пилотов заколебался и сбавил ход. Напарник тут же обогнал его.

— Центральная, прием. Вас плохо слышно, — почти испуганно отвечал Кармер и для полноты картины подул в микрофон наушника. — Сплошные помехи. Шшшш. Прием. Пшшшш. Прием. 

Щелчок ознаменовал собой отключение связи с центром управления полетами.

— Упс, отвалились, — с усмешкой сказал Кармер и вызвал Стента по закрытому каналу. — Ну что, готов погонять по-настоящему? Или струсил? Еще не поздно отказаться, а то вдруг адмирал тебя накажет.

— Я готов, — сухо бросил чисс и прибавил скорости.

Вспыльчивый чисс и спор «на слабо» — не лучшее сочетание. Впрочем, теперь, когда обоих пилотов уличили, уже не имело значения, как быстро они вернутся на базу: через десять минут или через два часа — Фел все равно устроит им разнос и наверняка выполнит свою угрозу. Так почему бы в последний раз не погонять в свое удовольствие?

Почти прямое ущелье то сужалось, то расширялось, давая возможность потренировать внимательность и утолить жажду скорости. Истребители шли вровень, иногда взмывая вверх, чтобы облететь скальный выступ. Сложность трассе добавлял и тот факт, что имперские истребители с их внушительными солнечными панелями не были созданы для гонок в ущельях.

— Летаешь как девчонка.

— Мне говорили, что лучшие пилоты Доминации чиссов — женщины, так что сочту за комплимент. Предлагаю новые условия пари: пройдем весь каньон до самого конца на максимальной скорости.

— Слышал я, что чиссы — ушибленные на всю голову, но не думал, что настолько, — веселья в его голосе вдруг поубавилось.

— Просто признай, что струсил, — снисходительно сказал Стент.

— Поцелуй меня в сопло! — огрызнулся человек и рванул вперед.

Через несколько минут относительно прямая часть Большого каньона кончилась, и истребители влетели на непредсказуемую полосу препятствий длиной в десяток километров. Эту часть ущелья имперские пилоты посещали редко по причине крутых поворотов, нагромождений скал и утесов, между которыми к тому же раскинулись длинные толстые лианы, опасные для истребителя так же, как паутина — для мухи. Пилоты экстра-класса, вроде барона Фела, отважились бы пройти такую трассу, но сделать это на максимальной скорости решался бы только самоубийца. Ни Стент, ни Кармер самоубийцами не были, поэтому на подлете по молчаливому согласию немного сбавили ход. Однако сам каньон от этого прямее не стал. Верткие истребители мчались вперед, обгоняя друг друга, ныряли, уворачиваясь от выступающих камней, пару раз пилотам пришлось пустить в ход оружие, чтобы убрать с пути слишком плотные скопления лиан. Стены каньона незаметно, но неумолимо сужались, и один из кораблей начал отставать. Наконец — после ряда ругательств в адрес всего чисского народа — он взмыл в небо и вылетел из ущелья. Следуя условиям пари, Стент продолжал гнать свой истребитель и поднялся на поверхность, только достигнув тупика. Чем громче возмущался и фыркал человек, тем ярче была радость чисса. Да, по возвращении в крепость обоих ждет изрядный нагоняй, но Стент надеялся, что, когда Фел увидит запись гонки, он сменит гнев на милость. Каким бы импульсивным молодой чисс ни был, в бою он сохранял хладнокровие и четко следовал приказам, а по части летных навыков многократно превосходил человеческих коллег, даже тех, кто налетал больше часов. Запретить такому пилоту летать, с учетом ситуации, стало бы нерациональным использованием ресурсов.

Пока Стент и Кармер мерялись способностями, сложившуюся ситуацию обсуждали в конференц-зале нирауанской крепости. Собрались — в виде изображений по голосвязи или собственной персоной — все вице-адмиралы, генералы и капитаны крупных кораблей Империи Руки. Гранд-адмирал Траун рассказывал им о том, что ядовитая змея мятежа Нусо Эсвы вновь подняла голову в одном из уголков Неизведанных регионов, но не видел привычного оживления на лицах. Люди сидели подозрительно тихо, ерзали на стульях, поглядывали друг на друга, словно собирались сообщить командиру плохую новость, но никак не могли решиться. Память о лорде Вейдере была еще свежа. Хотя Траун сильно отличался от него в лучшую сторону, но тоже мог проявить неудовольствие. Опасное это дело — сообщать командирам плохие новости.

Речь гранд-адмирала подошла к концу, и покашливание, шуршание, перемигивание между людьми достигло апогея.

— Полагаю, джентльмены, у вас есть вопросы, — Траун решил положить конец этому непонятному брожению в рядах подчиненных.

С видом мученика, идущего на смерть, из-за стола поднялся капитан Нириц. Взоры всех обратились к нему, некоторые ободряюще кивнули. «Чтоб вы все провалились», — читалось в глазах капитана, но его тон при обращении к гранд-адмиралу был почтителен.

— Сэр, мы почти год гоняемся за Эсвой по всем Неизведанным регионам без выходных и отпусков, — начал он. — Мои люди устали. Навигаторы засыпают прямо на рабочих местах, наводчики с ног валятся от усталости, а половину пилотов опасно допускать к полетам. Состояние экипажей других кораблей немногим лучше. Каждый раз, пускаясь в очередную погоню за ним, выходя на бой с ним, мы рискуем людьми и техникой.

Теперь кивали почти все. Начиналась самая сложная, тонкая и опасная часть его речи, над формулировкой которой коллективный разум собравшихся накануне бился несколько часов.

— Не хочу сказать, что вы слишком увлеклись охотой за Эсвой, — говорил Нириц, — но я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы вы дали личному составу хоть немного отдохнуть. Люди ведь не чиссы, мы не столь выносливы. Собрание разделяет мое мнение, — ввернул он под конец.

«Вот вам, — подумал капитан, садясь на место, — ответственность надо делить на всех».

Повисло недолгое молчание. Могло показаться, что сказанное оказалось новостью для неутомимого гранд-адмирала, что подобные мысли впервые посетили его светлую голову. Увы, он и сам замечал возросшее в последнее время количество мелких ошибок подчиненных всех рангов.

— Люди — не чиссы, это верно… — протянул Траун. — Хорошо. Сообщите экипажам по неофициальным каналам: это последняя операция в нынешнем году. Как только закончим на указанном участке, независимо от исхода боя — вернемся на Нирауан, и всем будет предоставлен продолжительный отпуск с выплатой премиальных и отпускных. Передайте, что график отпусков уже составляется, но сейчас от нас требуется еще одно, последнее, усилие. Я могу на это рассчитывать?

Задавая вопрос, Траун обращался будто бы и к Нирицу, и ко всем остальным. Капитан посмотрел по сторонам, но никто не спешил прийти ему на помощь, и он ответил за себя:

— Уверен, эта информация всех подбодрит. Благодарю.

Люди перевели дух. Последовало несколько вопросов по поводу наземной части операции, и вскоре гранд-адмирал распустил собрание. Покидая зал, многие подходили к Нирицу и похлопывали его по плечу или пожимали руку в знак признательности. Траун предположил, что высокая честь довести до его сведения неприятную весть выпала капитану, поскольку тот служил непосредственно под командованием гранд-адмирала и лучше знал повадки начальства. «Какие же они еще нервные», — меланхолично подумал чисс и бросил взгляд в дальний угол помещения.

Помимо высших чинов, в конференц-зале пребывала еще одна персона. Воссу Парку, ныне всего лишь коммандеру, не полагалось там находиться, но офицерам было себе дороже делать замечания постоянному спутнику гранд-адмирала. Пусть Траун хоть дроидов-уборщиков приглашает на совещания — его право. Тем более что Парк тихонько сидел в углу полутемного зала и с некоторой натяжкой мог сойти за секретаря. Перехвативший взгляд Трауна бывший вице-адмирал подошел к нему.

— Нехватка людей — это действительно проблема, — с грустью сказал он. — Я пытался связаться с Корусантом, но Империя погрязла в войне с повстанцами, нам отказались предоставить даже канонерку, не то что еще один разрушитель. Даже подумывают отозвать парочку из тех, что у нас есть. 

Детали разговора и своего ответа на столь наглое заявление Парк опустил. Траун задумчиво рассматривал карту галактики. Зеленые области Империи Палпатина примыкали к желтым секторам Империи Руки. За ними простиралось бледно-голубое море «ничейных» территорий Неизведанных регионов, а дальше был схематично намечен фиолетовый овал Доминации чиссов. И на пограничной территории между Империей Руки и пространством чиссов тревожными огоньками сверкали красные точки — искры безумств, огоньки непорядка распоясавшегося Эсвы. Солдаты дали ему обидное, но заслуженное прозвище, сравнив его с насекомым, на наличие которого на теле все военнослужащие периодически сдавали анализ. Стоило прогнать его из одного сектора, как он тут же появлялся в другом, причиняя беспокойство и не давая Трауну мирно спать по ночам.

— Если только ты в ближайшее время не придумаешь способ размножения личного состава, боюсь, поход против Эсвы придется свернуть, а уж он не упустит случая воспользоваться передышкой, — Парк говорил и говорил, но не дождался от гранд-адмирала никакой реакции.

В конце концов он встал рядом с ним и поводил рукой между кончиком синего носа и разноцветной картой.

— Рау, прием, выйди на связь. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Да. Есть один способ увеличить численность наших войск, но это рискованно и, откровенно говоря, сомнительно с точки зрения закона. Я размышлял о том, как придать ему хотя бы налет законности. Вызови Стента, в этом деле без его помощи не обойтись.

— Постараюсь перехватить его до того, как Фел оторвет ему голову, — улыбнулся Парк.

Удаляющиеся в сторону каньона истребители он видел еще до начала совещания, но никому не сообщил. Периодически особо дерзкие и выдающиеся пилоты пробовали свои силы в каньоне, диспетчерская была в курсе, младшие офицеры иногда делали ставки. О забаве было известно всем, кроме барона Фела: как всякий командир, он узнавал обо всем последним. Когда он неожиданно заходил с проверкой в ангар или диспетчерскую и обнаруживал это безобразие, летели головы, ранговые пластины, полные негодования рапорты. В одном из утренних нарушителей Парк без труда опознал Стента — его манеру управлять истребителем ни с чем не спутаешь — и мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Она ему понадобится. Раз Фел не явился на совещание, он мог быть только в одном месте и заниматься только одним делом.

Фел уже ждал гонщиков-самовольщиков в ангаре. Выражение лица и вся его поза чем-то неуловимо напоминали цветок аасди, знаменитый тем, что от легчайшего прикосновения его стручки взрывались и осыпали все в радиусе двух метров липкой и на редкость вонючей пыльцой.

— Позвольте узнать, джентльмены, что означала ваша прогулка? — едко спросил Фел.

— Всего лишь небольшая тренировка, сэр, — вытянувшись в струнку, ответил Кармер.

— И вы хотите уверить меня, что у вас обоих отшибло память и чувство направления, раз вы забыли, где можно проводить тренировки, а где — нет? — барон смотрел в упор на пилота, тот вперил взгляд в стену за спиной командира и внешне свел признаки интеллекта к минимуму.

— Никак нет, сэр, — признал юноша.

— А вы что там делали? — Фел повернулся к Стенту и махнул рукой в сторону его проштрафившегося собрата. — Ну ладно Кармер, от него только и ждешь очередной глупости, но вы, Стент, вы! Я был о вас более высокого мнения.

Слушать, как тебя распекают, как ребенка, всегда неприятно, хорошо еще, что в ангаре было безлюдно. Ругая себя за то, что повелся на подначки человека, Стент смотрел прямо перед собой, так же не отрывая взгляда от стены ангара. Предательское тепло охватило его шею и уже подбиралось к щекам. Кармер стоял рядом и, когда гнев Фела снова обрушился на него, даже не подумал краснеть. Видимо, сказывалась привычка к нагоняям. В отличие от него, Стент попадался в разы реже и заработал себе репутацию если не идеального, то образцового пилота.

— Когда адмирал узнает о вашей глупой выходке, представляю, что он сделает… — загадочным тоном сказал барон и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь описать грозящие незадачливой парочке кары.

— Умоляю, не портите им сюрприз своими предположениями. Адмирал хочет видеть Стента, — раздалось из-за ряда истребителей.

Жар, приливший к лицу чисса, сменился холодом. Пожурив Фела за то, что пропустил совещание, Парк увел Стента, а Кармера оставил на растерзание барону. Юноша поблек. Непонятно, желал ли он поменяться местами с чиссом или сочувствовал его участи. В сложившейся ситуации Стент усматривал только один положительный момент: Парк не видел, как его отчитывают. Такого позора на глазах того, к кому испытывал сильные чувства, молодой чисс бы не перенес. С другой стороны, синдик мог пожелать лично высказать ему свое несогласие с его действиями, что было не только унизительно, но и чревато самыми невообразимыми последствиями. Поэтому в кабинет Трауна он входил с виноватым видом. Отдав честь, Стент замер у двери.

— Вам знакома планета Очадару? — без предисловия начал гранд-адмирал.

— Сам я там не был, но, если не ошибаюсь, она находится почти у самой границы Доминации. Там собралось довольно специфическое общество, — ответил Стент.

— В скором времени вам представится возможность познакомиться с представителями этого общества лично. Я получил сообщение от своего информатора в Доминации чиссов: нам хотят передать некую информацию, настолько важную и секретную, что об этом опасно даже говорить. Через четверо стандартных суток информатор будет ждать вас на Очадару в парке заброшенного поместья «Искушение», — Траун подал ему датакарту. — Здесь координаты планеты и подробности встречи. Возьмете «Сияющий снег», встретитесь с информатором, заберете данные и вернетесь на Нирауан; легендой и всеми необходимыми документами вас снабдят. Справитесь?

Сердце Стента подпрыгнуло от радости. Наконец-то ему дали собственное задание.

— Да, сэр. А… что по поводу сегодняшнего инцидента?

— Скажем так, ваше наказание будет напрямую зависеть от того, как справитесь с этим заданием. Свободны.

Лишь титаническим усилием воли Стенту удалось сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Вместо выговора и унизительного наказания получить ответственное задание — о большем и мечтать нельзя. Жаль, нельзя поделиться радостью с Кармером, но секретность есть секретность.

Пока Стент лучился счастьем на пути к отделу разведки и спецопераций, Парк, одновременно с ним узнавший подробности плана, выражал сомнения.

— Отправить его в Доминацию одного, без связи и прикрытия? Ты шутишь? Он же еще ребенок! И утренний инцидент это лишний раз доказал, — говорил он Трауну.

— Вот именно, — размеренно произнес гранд-адмирал. — Ему пора взрослеть. Ты знаешь, что боевые вылеты он воспринимает почти как тренировки на симуляторе? Он увяз в ложном чувстве безопасности и защищенности, привык к тому, что всегда найдется «взрослый», который ему поможет. Это иллюзия, притом опасная.

— Но это не повод бросать его в пасть ранкора.

— С ним все будет хорошо. Он летит к чиссам, а они ничего ему не сделают. Конечно, если он не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость. Через неделю он уже будет дома.

— Вопрос в том, что он считает домом. Он столько лет был вдали от своего народа и родных. Что, если он захочет вернуться к ним, а не к нам?

— Значит, таков его выбор. 

— А по-моему, ты хочешь подвергнуть его верность еще одному испытанию.

— Я не властен над твоими мыслями.

Парк фыркнул и перестал спорить. За годы совместной жизни и службы с Трауном он научился чувствовать, в каких вопросах тот может пойти на компромисс, а в каких будет отстаивать свою позицию до самого конца. Сладкая жизнь для Стента закончилась — это он понял. Осталось сообщить об этом капитану Нирицу, который души не чаял в молодом чиссе. Наверняка он воспримет новость как личное оскорбление и всю дорогу до точки расставания со Стентом неподалеку от границы Доминации будет надоедать Трауну просьбами об отмене или переносе миссии. А потерпев неудачу, примется за Парка, и тому придется слушать его скорбные излияния по поводу отказов. Час от часу не легче.


	2. Chapter 2

Элегантная яхта покинула посадочный док, обогнула звездный разрушитель по широкой дуге и исчезла в гиперпространстве. Стент специально провел ее мимо мостика в надежде разглядеть собравшихся там людей, к которым он привязался, хотя и сам понимал, что это бесполезно. Слишком велико разделявшее их расстояние. 

Стараясь более не думать об оставшихся позади людях, особенно об одном из них, Стент пару раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять радостное волнение. Его первое большое задание. Ни командиров, ни приказов. Полная свобода. Гранд-адмирал верил в него настолько, что поручил ему важное дело и позволил Стенту самому принимать решения относительно того, как его выполнить. Хотя ему нравилось летать под командованием барона Фела, Стент не мог не чувствовать гордости за себя. 

Встреча с информатором — не самое сложное и опасное дело. Сколько раз он видел, как Траун, Парк и многие другие благополучно возвращались с таких миссий, да еще привозили с собой подарки для друзей. Конечно, Стент и не ожидал, что в качестве первого задания ему поручат нечто рискованное. Как бы ему ни хотелось приключений с интригами, погонями и стрельбой, о которых он столько читал, он понимал, что сперва должен научиться выполнять простые поручения, а потом, если он хорошо себя покажет, — как знать? — может быть, Траун предоставит ему возможность отличиться и в более сложных миссиях. Возможно, со временем даже даст ему целую группу в подчинение. Да, собственный маленький отряд отборных бойцов, элитных и специально обученных, — это было бы здорово. Как в романах о коммодоре Са'Гарнудо, защитнике слабых, борце за правое дело. 

Заметив, что его мысли свернули не в ту сторону, Стент на всякий случай еще раз проверил координаты планеты и место встречи с информатором. Заброшенный парк пустующего имения в очередной раз показался ему странным выбором, он даже осмелился указать на это гранд-адмиралу. Тот согласился, что встреча в тихом общественном месте выглядела бы менее подозрительно, но дату и место указал информатор, и пререкаться с ним не было возможности. Возможно, парк имел какое-то отношение к данным, которые тот намеревался передать. В принципе, Стент не возражал против небольшой прогулки. Обитатели Ксиллы очень ценили растения, и любая уважающая себя фамилия имела собственный зимний сад. Семья Крес в этом отношении не отличалась от других. Стент помнил нагромождение причудливых растений в саду бабушки. Поскольку она считала, что ее питомцам нужен естественный свет, она приказала сделать пристройку к дому, которая была бы полностью открыта для солнечных лучей. Грандиозная стройка закончилась задолго до рождения Стента, поэтому он помнил только сияющую в свете солнца и отражающих его льдов оранжерею, изумительные цветы и деревья, бабушку, гуляющую по аллеям. Было бы неплохо снова увидеть все это. Но путь до Ксиллы занял бы слишком много времени, да и вряд ли родичи согласились бы снова отпустить Стента в опасное путешествие в Неизведанные регионы. С грустью он подумал о том, что они вряд ли вообще его узнают: он покинул имение на Ксилле еще ребенком, а теперь стал взрослым мужчиной. Наверняка они давно считают его мертвым. А с мертвецов спрос небольшой.

Чем дальше яхта Стента удалялась от звездного разрушителя, тем менее радостным становился его настрой. Душу наполнила тревога, но он заставил себя поверить в то, что это обычное волнение перед важным делом. Первая ночь на борту выдалась бессонной. Как бы он ни устраивался на удобной кровати, в которой когда-то спали его родители, сон не шел к нему. Стоило встать и попробовать что-то делать — тут же начинало клонить ко сну. Стоило ему лечь — и сон бежал прочь от мягкого ложа. Промаявшись так несколько часов, Стент смирился с тем, что заснуть не получится. Благо до выхода из гиперпространства оставалось еще двое суток, и к тому моменту он все же надеялся отдохнуть. 

Лежать с закрытыми глазами казалось неплохим выходом из ситуации. Однако сознание молодого чисса будто специально ждало этого момента, чтобы наполниться роем бессвязных тревожных мыслей. Но среди них хотя бы не было страха, как в тот день, когда он впервые после встречи с имперцами поднялся на борт яхты. Тогда он ощутил такой необъяснимый ужас, что убежал, не пробыв на ней и пяти минут. Он ожидал, что Траун будет порицать его за трусость, тем более что гранд-адмирал, очевидно, ничего не боялся. Но тот заметил лишь, что ремонт яхты будет проходить под непосредственным контролем Стента и начнется только тогда, когда он будет к этому готов. Чисский корабль простоял нетронутым около месяца. Потом Стент предпринял еще одну попытку подняться на борт, на это раз в одиночку. И еще одну. И еще. И еще. Постепенно увеличивая время пребывания на яхте, Стент перестал ее бояться. Когда страх был преодолен, начались ремонтные работы. Вели их Стент, инженеры, механики и Траун. Последний позиционировал себя как переводчик, поскольку маленький чисс еще не совсем овладел бейсиком и плохо разбирался в устройстве начинки яхты, а люди вовсе не знали чеуна и не могли ничего добиться от мальчика. На самом же деле, как теперь думал Стент, Траун следил за тем, чтобы вся компания не взлетела на воздух вместе с частью посадочного дока или не устроила утечку радиоактивного топлива. Работа продвигалась медленно. За то время, что они возились с гиперприводом, двигателями, системами жизнеобеспечения, Стент узнал многое об устройстве кораблей и вскоре начал приставать к пилотам СИД, чтобы они научили его летать на них. Освоивший теорию и налетавший положенное количество часов на тренажерах Стент был допущен к тренировочным полетам на настоящих машинах. Правда, для этого кабину одного из истребителей пришлось подогнать под необычного пилота: мальчик еще не доставал до некоторых рычагов и педалей. Зато потом он не посрамил своих учителей. Раскрывшийся талант определил место Стента в Серой эскадрилье Фела и обеспечил устойчивое расположение барона. Капитан Нириц так им гордился! А коммандер Парк…

Воспоминания о Парке остро кольнули сердце Стента. Единственным минусом нынешнего путешествия стала разлука с нежно любимым им человеком. Повернувшись на бок, Стент подтащил к себе одну из подушек, прижался к ней и попытался представить, что это Парк. Увы, подушка оказалась плохой заменой человеку: слишком мягкая, слишком маленькая, неспособная обнять в ответ. Немного утешал лишь тот факт, что на выполнение задания и возвращение уйдет всего пять-семь дней. А потом можно будет обнять Парка под предлогом порыва радостных чувств от встречи и подарить ему какую-нибудь милую безделушку. 

Очадару, где информатор назначил встречу, являлась жаркой планетой, почти полностью покрытой океаном. Для чиссов, любивших прохладу, жизнь там была подобна наказанию, поэтому планета зачастую использовалась в качестве места неофициальной ссылки для членов благородных семей, которые чем-то не угодили своим родственникам. Ссыльные, однако, не грустили, сформировали изысканное общество и жили в свое удовольствие в застекленных дворцах с искусственным охлаждением воздуха. Со временем Очадару стала престижным экзотическим курортом и местом встреч свободомыслящей молодежи. Повидаться с вольнодумцами прилетали со всех уголков Доминации чиссов, и диспетчерская космопорта не удивилась появлению роскошной яхты Стента.

— Неопознанное судно, назовите себя, цель прилета и продолжительность пребывания, — лениво подал голос диспетчер.

— Яхта «Утренний туман», прибыл с целью туризма на три-четыре дня, — в тон ему отозвался Стент.

— Сколько пассажиров на борту?

— Я один.

— Желаете посадочную площадку в центре с обслуживанием по первому разряду или подальше от посторонних глаз?

— Ту, которая дешевле.

— Принято, «Утренний туман», — протянул диспетчер; Стент буквально слышал, как тот теряет к нему интерес. — Площадка 31, передаю координаты. Приятного пребывания.

Стент посадил яхту на указанную площадку, выщербленную и расположенную на дальнем конце космопорта. В самый раз для сына-бунтаря из младшей ветви какого-нибудь состоятельного семейства, который сбежал от родителей на несколько дней с минимальным количеством денег в кармане. На соседних площадках расположились грузовые корабли и потертые суда мелких туристических компаний. Их команды с интересом поглядывали на великолепную яхту и жаждали увидеть ее обладателя.

Стент спустился по трапу с самым грозным видом, на который был способен, ясно давая понять, что приближаться к его собственности чревато потерей ценных частей тела. Оценив его высокий рост и крепкое телосложение, другие чиссы потупились и вернулись к тому, чем занимались до появления шикарной яхты.

Обменяв деньги одного из мелких сопредельных государств, которыми его в изобилии снабдил Траун, на местную валюту и заполнив подробнейшую декларацию на свой корабль, Стент покинул космопорт и сверился с новоприобретенной картой города. Создатели карты учли особенности прибывающего контингента, поэтому яркими точками отметили лучшие рестораны, ночные клубы и виллы знаменитых жителей. Ко всему этому Стент был равнодушен и в обычное время, а сейчас и подавно посчитал информацию лишней. Повертев карту, он нашел то, что искал: поместье «Искушение». Территория изображалась сплошным зеленым массивом, и понять, где находится условленное место встречи, не представлялось возможным. Но, по крайней мере, поместье располагалось не слишком далеко от космопорта, и Стент решил дойти туда пешком.

Неспешная прогулка заняла менее половины стандартного часа и позволила осмотреть старые кварталы города. На кривых улочках примостились старые самодельные домики первых поселенцев в два-три этажа, а на углах стояли чиссы неопределенного возраста, предлагавшие комнаты с таким загадочным видом, словно торговали спайсом. Жилые кварталы примыкали к солидному, хотя и ржавому, забору. Свежий запах парка начал ощущаться задолго до того, как показалась ограда. Зная, что имение необитаемо, Стент нашел участок забора, на который не выходили окна близлежащих домиков, и перелез через него.

Парк, темный и влажный, остался безразличен к вторжению. Ковер из плюща равномерно покрывал землю и заглушал шаги Стента. Кроны древних деревьев, кое-где поросших мхом, раскинулись так широко, что почти смыкались, закрывая солнце. Стоило подуть ветру, как с высоты сыпался дождь высохших хвоинок. Стент начал пробираться к центру парка. Вскоре он нашел узкую тропинку, выложенную камешками, и двинулся по ней, полагая, что рано или поздно она приведет к хозяйскому дому. Имение было покинуто достаточно давно, чтобы некогда ухоженные кусты разрослись, но не настолько, чтобы природа полностью стерла следы пребывания здесь владельцев. То тут, то там еще виднелись одичавшие искусственные горки и композиции. Очевидно, когда-то здесь кипела жизнь, хозяин имения любил свой парк и заботился о нем. Любуясь тем, как заходящее солнце золотит листву, Стент представил гуляющие по дорожкам веселые компании и влюбленные пары. Укромные гроты и туннели, увитые растениями, так и манили к себе. Все вокруг дышало прохладой и уединением. 

Невольно Стент подумал о том, как романтично было бы прогуляться по старым аллеям вместе с Воссом, идти близко — потому что дорожка так узка, что не позволяет держаться друг от друга на расстоянии, — взять его за руку. Большинство объяснений в любви в книгах, которыми зачитывался молодой чисс, происходило именно в принадлежавших героям садах, лесах или парках на далеких планетах. К сожалению, климат и почвы Нирауана не позволяли разбить там даже маленького сада, так что, если бы Стент когда-нибудь набрался смелости признаться Парку в своих чувствах, делать это ему пришлось бы в менее романтичном месте. Например, на Черном утесе, перекрикивая вой ветра, который уносил бы его слова; скорее скала растрогалась бы его признанием, чем Восс. Прекрасно понимая, что это неосуществимо, Стент все же не мог отказать себе в удовольствии потешиться фантазиями о том, как он открывает свое сердце возлюбленному и слышит столь же страстное признание в ответ.

Отвлекшись от цели своего визита, Стент бродил по извилистым тропинкам, представляя, что бы он сделал, будь сейчас с ним рядом Парк. В конце концов дорожка вывела его к дому хозяина имения. На лужайке вокруг него полыхал пожар из рыже-красных листьев. Выбрав для остального парка вечнозеленые растения, хозяин почему-то решил окружить свой дом лиственными деревьями. Возможно, причиной была как раз возможность полюбоваться на упавшие на землю увядающие листья, которым солнечный свет дарил шанс блеснуть красотой в последний раз. Сам дом отличался от всех виденных Стентом строений его народа. Холодный климат планет, на которых зародилась цивилизация чиссов, наложил отпечаток на их архитектуру, заставив уподобить дома ледникам или горным вершинам. Даже на Очадару, с ее теплым климатом и пляжами, призрак Ксиллы чувствовался в новых строениях: здания из стекла и дюрастали сияли на солнце, как высокие узкие кристаллы. Однако хозяин «Искушения» построил свой дом приземистым и каменным, украсил оба этажа постройки искусной деревянной резьбой, которая придавала ей сказочный вид. Кто бы ни владел имением, он обладал утонченным вкусом и наверняка был незаурядной личностью. 

Стент оторвался от любования открывшейся его взору картиной, когда услышал шорох в кустах на другой стороне лужайки. Рука сама дернулась к бедру, готовая привычным жестом выдернуть бластер из кобуры, и нащупала пустоту. Любое оружие привлекло бы ненужное внимание охраны космопорта и сотрудников таможни, поэтому вся коллекция Стента осталась на «Предостерегающем». Сохранялась надежда, что в кустах укрылась птица или притаился один из маленьких пушистых зверьков, в изобилии водившихся в парке, но чутье подсказывало Стенту, что это не так. Неведомый наблюдатель понял, что его заметили, но не спешил атаковать или убегать. Вместо этого он изучал реакцию противника и позволил ему сделать первый шаг. Стент медленно развел руки в стороны и показал, что его ладони пусты. Это был риск, и еще какой, но раз его не убили раньше, он расценил это как хороший знак. 

Над кустами показалась верхняя половина лица, но из-за разделявшего их расстояния Стент не мог понять, принадлежит ли она мужчине или женщине, молодому чиссу или старому. Наблюдатель столкнулся с той же проблемой; к тому же заходящее солнце светило Стенту в спину и не позволяло толком рассмотреть его лицо. Не рискнув выйти из своего укрытия, наблюдатель юркнул обратно в кусты и, судя по шуршанию листвы, начал быстро удаляться. 

Ругая себя за медлительность, Стент бросился за ним. Если то был поджидавший его информатор, а он так глупо его упустил, это станет несмываемым позором для репутации чисса. Представляя взгляд гранд-адмирала после того, как он узнает, что его воспитанник с треском провалил простейшее задание — как всегда спокойный, но с едва заметным разочарованием, — Стент прибавил ход. Но и наблюдателю было не занимать скорости и выносливости. Знание местности также играло ему на руку: не единожды преследователь спотыкался о незаметный в сгущающихся сумерках корень или кочку, падал и с проклятиями снова пускался в погоню. Видя, что наблюдатель значительно увеличил отрыв и нагнать его вряд ли получится, Стент решился на отчаянный поступок. Он приметил на земле камень размером чуть меньше кулака, подхватил и со всей силы метнул его. Камень попал наблюдателю точно в середину спины и сбил с ног. Когда он тяжело приподнялся, Стент уже был рядом, ухватил его за ворот куртки, развернул к себе и сдернул платок, закрывавший нижнюю половину лица. И обнаружил, что его прожигает взглядом молодая девушка. Сумерки и тени от деревьев позволяли различить лишь общие черты ее лица, никаких знаков отличия или принадлежности к одной из благородных семей на ее одежде не было. В смущении Стент слегка ослабил хватку на ее куртке. Ей этого хватило. Девушка тут же взвилась, как змея, вывернулась из куртки и наградила юношу болезненным ударом в колено. В ее руках тут же появились два изогнутых кинжала.

— Кто вы? — коротко спросила она.

— Зависит от того, кто вы и что тут делаете, — сказал Стент.

Вместо ответа девушка бросилась на него, ее выпады были столь стремительны, что ему едва удавалось уклоняться от них. Стенту и раньше приходилось вступать в бой с пустыми руками, но то были тренировки, и ни один из оппонентов не хотел ранить другого. А девушка была решительно настроена не оставлять свидетелей. Пожалуй, будь на месте Стента кто-то менее обученный, он бы навсегда остался в старом парке. Но Стент упорно продолжал отступать и уклоняться. Что-то в ее приемах казалось ему знакомым, и если бы он не знал, что это невозможно, то предположил бы, что ее обучал тот же мастер рукопашного боя, что и гранд-адмирала. Неужели семья Митт каким-то образом смогла выйти на давно пропавшего родича и теперь хотела наладить связь? 

Блокировав череду ее ударов, Стент подхватил брошенную на землю куртку, накинул ее на руки девушки и закрутил, притягивая противницу к себе. Сложность приема заключалась в том, чтобы держаться подальше от пинков, которыми мог наградить пойманный в захват враг.

— Кажется, мы зашли не с того конца, — запыхавшись, сказал Стент, удерживая девушку на расстоянии вытянутой руки. –

_Нам воевать с тобой — до коих пор?_

_Ведь обе стороны несут урон._

После прозвучавшего пароля девушка ослабила хватку, перестала дергаться и внимательным взглядом окинула Стента с головы до ног, впервые с момента их встречи без желания его убить.

— _Давай подпишем мирный договор._

_Он справедлив и к пользе служит нам_ , — ответила она следующими строками стихотворения.

Решив, что прямая опасность для жизни миновала, Стент отпустил ее руки и отступил назад. В свою очередь девушка убрала кинжалы в скрытые на поясе ножны. 

— Вы не тот, кого я ждала. Где он?

— Далеко отсюда. Он все еще в ссылке и не хочет нарушать законы Доминации. Он поручил мне забрать у вас информацию.

— Должно быть, он очень вам доверяет. Кто вы? — вновь спросила она, на этот раз более заинтересованно.

— Его воспитанник. А вы?

— Та, что служит Доминации.

Если это был еще один пароль, то отзыва на него Стент не знал и не стал убеждать ее в обратном. Лучше прослыть незнающим, чем обманщиком. Он подобрал с земли ее куртку, отряхнул и смущенно протянул ей. Девушка неуверенно забрала ее и тихо поблагодарила, сделав это, скорее всего, по привычке. Оба стояли, отряхиваясь и напряженно поглядывая друг на друга, неуверенные, как начать беседу без участия оружия и кулаков, пока Стент не предложил выбраться из кустов на окультуренную территорию. Молча кивнув, девушка зашагала направо. Через несколько метров путь им преградил небольшой овраг, по дну которого бежала узкая, но глубокая речушка. Герои приключенческих романов, которые так любил Стент, перенесли бы даму на руках, но он сомневался, что девушка согласится на столь близкий контакт. Вместо этого он спустился на дно оврага там, где из воды торчало несколько крупных плоских камней, и протянул ей руку. Девушка только фыркнула, отошла от края оврага и перемахнула его одним прыжком. 

Игру в джентльчисса можно было считать окончательно проигранной, когда Стент, вылезая на другой берег, цеплялся за корни и ветви близлежащих деревьев, поскользнулся и чуть не съехал обратно в речушку. От столь позорной участи его спасла вовремя протянутая рука девушки, за которую он ухватился и кое-как взобрался по скользкому склону. Если у дамы и имелись замечания относительно присланного ей связного, то она оставила их при себе. Наконец они выбрались на одну из дорожек, петлявших между старыми деревьями, и двинулись по ней в молчании.

— Информация, за которой меня прислали, сейчас у вас? — поинтересовался Стент.

Девушка залезла во внутренний карман рубашки, достала оттуда черный квадратик и протянула ему со словами:

— Да, на этой датакарте. Насколько мне известно, она совместима с варварской имперской техникой.

— Я бы не сказал, что она варварская, просто отличается от нашей. Можно полюбопытствовать, что на ней?

— Последние сводки о состоянии дел в Доминации, кое-какие сведения о Правящих семьях и список тех, кто разделяет его идеи. Последнее представляет наибольшую важность и наибольшую опасность. Если список попадет в руки властей, указанные в нем лица все равно что мертвы. Постарайтесь не потерять эту датакарту.

— Не тревожьтесь, не потеряю. Код доступа?

— _Он_ его знает.

Кивнув, Стент еще раз посмотрел на датакарту и убрал ее в потайной карман. Они продолжали молча шагать по дорожке, царящую вокруг тишину нарушало только пение птиц и шорох опавших листьев под ногами. Не зная, что еще сказать, Стент спросил:

— Вы хорошо знаете этот парк?

— Достаточно хорошо.

— Тогда не могли бы вы показать, где здесь ближайший цивилизованный выход? Не хотелось бы снова лезть через забор.

— Все ворота давно закрыты, но я знаю место, где из забора вырвано несколько прутьев, — она смерила его взглядом, — хотя я не гарантирую, что вы пролезете в ту дыру.

— Я очень постараюсь, — ответил Стент и по привычке, перенятой у людей, изобразил легкую улыбку, общепринятый знак доброго расположения.

Как оказалось, не такой уж общепринятый. Девушка странно на него посмотрела, отступила на пару шагов и продолжила путь, выдерживая дистанцию между ними. Минут пять они шли по дорожке, затем свернули влево и начали продираться сквозь кусты. Впереди показались острые пики ограды, и Стент успел порадоваться, что скоро они со связной расстанутся, можно будет вернуться на Нирауан героем и порадовать людей подарками из поездки. 

Он как раз составлял в голове список сувениров, которые купит в каком-нибудь из городских магазинчиков, когда возле дыры в заборе мелькнул свет мощного фонаря. Девушка тут же остановилась. Кто-то неловко начал пролезать в дыру, зацепился за погнутый металл одной из пик, но никак не мог найти места зацепки и окликнул кого-то за пределами видимости. Девушка потащила Стента за собой в сторону от протоптанной дорожки. К свету первого фонаря прибавился второй. Напарник помог застрявшему и тоже начал штурм забора. Свет фонарей скользнул по лицам и одежде неожиданных посетителей, выхватив темную форму полиции.

— Небось опять подростки залезли. Нам ведь больше делать нечего, кроме как ловить по кустам влюбленные парочки, — сказал тот, что лез первым. — Хозяева могли бы хоть ворота нам открыть.

— Они слишком напуганы, чтобы выйти из дома. И они утверждают, что это были не дети, — отозвался второй и посветил фонарем на тропинку.

Стент и девушка прикинули расстояние до дыры: мимо служителей закона не проскочить, остается только ждать, когда они уйдут в глубину парка.

— В такой темноте я и тебя едва вижу. Как они могли кого-то разглядеть? — удивился первый.

— Значит, смогли, — ответил второй, не отрывая глаз от тропинки. — Вот этот след совсем свежий, ведет к дыре, но до нее не доходит.

Первый посмотрел на четкие отпечатки сапог, оставшиеся по краям тропинки.

— Да, и размер обуви определенно взрослый, — подтвердил первый; теперь и он заинтересованно следил за направлением следа.

Девушка бросила на Стента гневный взгляд — в темноте он не увидел ничего, кроме ее горящих глаз — и начала медленно пятиться назад. Он последовал за ней. Повод злиться у нее, конечно, был. Парк казался таким заброшенным, что Стент даже не подумал соблюдать осторожность, следы сапог показывали его путь лучше любой карты. «Какой стыд, — думал он, — хоть бы никто не узнал». Позади него раздался предательский хруст: его спутница наступила на ветку. Свет фонарей сразу метнулся в их сторону. Ухватив Стента за куртку, девушка рванулась вперед; чтобы не потерять ее в темноте, Стенту пришлось бежать за ней буквально след в след. О скрытности можно было забыть. Двое чиссов не самого хрупкого телосложения ломились сквозь парк: полицейские трусили за ними. Все свелось к скорости и выносливости. Стент не видел в этом проблемы — лишь бы девушка не потеряла направление. 

В процессе гонки он обернулся, заметил, что один из фонарей исчез, и сообщил об этом своей спутнице. Второй полицейский нашелся очень быстро. Он вынырнул из кустов справа, Стент едва успел отшатнуться в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с ним. Беглецам пришлось сменить направление. Ситуация повторялась несколько раз, пока Стент окончательно не запутался в том, в какую сторону они бегут. В поле зрения у него остался только силуэт девушки и хаотично метавшийся по земле свет фонарей в опасной близости от них. Когда полицейские немного отстали, девушка резко свернула налево и потащила Стента за собой. Они оказались в маленьком овраге и немного перевели дух. Раздававшиеся будто отовсюду шорох шагов и треск ломаемых веток говорили, что служители закона не отказались от преследования.

— Они гонят нас к каменной части забора, там через него легко не перебраться. Нельзя этого допустить, — сказала запыхавшаяся девушка.

— А если это все же произойдет? Почему нельзя прикинуться парой влюбленных? Пусть выпишут нам штраф, прочитают лекцию и отпустят, — удивился Стент.

— Если до этого дойдет, придется их убить. Меня не должны здесь увидеть, — заявила связная и выбралась из оврага.

Стенту претила мысль об убийстве тех, кто не желал им зла и всего лишь выполнял свой долг. Поэтому он мчался вслед за девушкой, надеясь избежать такой развязки. Через несколько метров свет двух фонарей неожиданно вспыхнул впереди и двинулся на них. Пришлось развернуться.

Пробегав еще минут десять, Стент заметил, что его спутница замедляется. Впереди он увидел и причину — высокий каменный забор с гладкой кладкой, за которую практически невозможно зацепиться, уж точно не в темноте и не впопыхах. Девушка подошла к стене, стукнула по ней кулаком от бессилия и повернулась к ней спиной. В свете луны блеснули лезвия ее ножей.

— Что ж, придется прорываться с боем, — сказала она.

Стент не мог этого допустить. Он посмотрел на стену, на деревья вокруг…

— Нет. Одна вы через забор не перелезете, но, если я вас подброшу, вы сможете уйти, — предложил он.

— А как же вы? Как же ваша миссия?

— Я как-нибудь выкручусь, не думайте обо мне.

В любой момент он мог прикинуться глупым туристом, на особый случай у него была припасена легенда. А вот связная, похоже, не так хорошо подготовилась. Он сцепил руки в замок и опустил их на уровень колен. Она с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Они скоро будут тут. Ну же! — поторопил ее Стент. — Если сам Митт'рау'нуруодо мне доверяет, то и вы можете.

Волшебное слово — имя Трауна — работало не только среди имперцев. Недолго думая, связная убрала оружие, оперлась на подставленные ладони и в следующее мгновение уже оказалась на высокой каменной ограде. Девушка уцепилась за ветку нависавшего над забором дерева — та прогнулась под ее весом — и плавно спрыгнула вниз по ту сторону ограды. Стент проводил ее взглядом. Свет фонаря уже замаячил в кустах неподалеку. Страж правопорядка даже не подозревал, от какой печальной участи Стент его избавил.

— Ни с места! — гаркнул он; после бега по кустам и оврагам он запыхался, но явно не собирался сдаваться.

Стент не дал ему передышки: он бросился прочь от забора, перемахнул через поваленное дерево, которое минутой раньше выхватил из темноты свет фонаря, и направился в глубь парка. Даже не зная всех укромных уголков на территории поместья, он мог бы играть с полицейскими в прятки очень долго — до тех пор, пока они не вызвали бы подкрепление и не начали прочесывать территорию. Стоило только подумать о подкреплении, как за забором раздался характерный раздражающий писк сирен патрульных спидеров. Прикинув возможные риски, Стент вытащил из кармана датакарту, на ходу разломал ее на куски и забросил каждый из них как можно дальше. Если его поймают, то обнаружат только его фальшивые документы. Более тщательная проверка, чем та, которую он прошел в космопорту, почти наверняка выявит подделку. Не лучше ли избавиться от документов? Он не успел довести до конца эту мысль, поскольку зацепился за какую-то некстати подвернувшуюся корягу и со всего маху рухнул на землю. Опавшая листва несколько смягчила падение, но ладони он все же ободрал. Не успев порадоваться тому, что приземлился не на кучу сухой и колючей хвои, Стент услышал пыхтение своего преследователя. Он замер, задержал дыхание, чтобы ничем не выдать своего присутствия. Полицейский пробежал в какой-то паре метров от него. 

Стент прислонился спиной к стволу огромного дерева, решил немного переждать и перевести дух. Позади он слышал писк сирен и голоса, отдававшие какие-то команды. Выглянув из-за дерева, он увидел хозяйский дом и лужайку. Но теперь дом не выглядел заброшенным: во всех окнах горел свет, в проемах мелькали фигуры, на лужайке парили два полицейских спидера, а у парадного входа выстроилось пятеро полицейских. То, что издалека казалось темными пятнами у их ног, наверняка являлось служебными животными. На общение с животными Стент не был настроен. Если он правильно представлял свое нынешнее положение, то место, где он перелез через забор, было совсем недалеко. Он поднялся на ноги и, потирая ушибленное колено, потрусил в выбранном направлении. Идти стало легче, поскольку включились фонари, спрятанные среди веток деревьев так, чтобы при свете дня их было не видно. 

На обратном пути он снова увидел уголки сада, вечером показавшиеся ему такими романтичными, а теперь — откровенно пугающими, нашел альпийскую горку, за которой следовало повернуть направо. Стент уже почти добрался до нее, как на ее вершине появился зверь на коротких кривых лапах. В свете паркового фонаря были хорошо видны его когти, темная чешуя, покрывающая все тело, оскаленные клыки на хищной морде и тонкие длинные иглы на спине. Зверь посмотрел на Стента холодными немигающими глазами, затем приоткрыл пасть в странно подобии ухмылки, поднял голову и издал оглушительный вой. Не дожидаясь, пока зверь спустится с горки, Стент рванул вправо, решив держаться общего направления забора, добраться до него как можно скорее и перелезть через него в любом месте, не думая о свидетелях. Он рассудил, что кривые ящероподобные ноги делают зверя неповоротливым и медлительным. Возможно, его остановит достаточно большое упавшее дерево или овраг. 

Будучи не более метра в высоту, зверь действительно не мог развить большую скорость, но он преследовал свою жертву с неумолимым упорством, с поразительной легкостью преодолевая возникавшие на пути преграды. Его когти входили в древесину, как вибронож в подтаявшее масло, оставляли на коре глубокие царапины. Время от времени он издавал свой отвратительный рев, информируя всех в радиусе сотни метров о том, куда гонит свою добычу. 

В какой-то момент зверь пропал. Обернувшись, Стент не увидел его и не услышал характерного хриплого дыхания. Он сбавил скорость и попытался сориентироваться, но этой части парка он еще не видел. Оставалось надеяться, что чувство направления его не подвело.

Голоса полицейских и свет их мощных фонарей остались далеко позади, и Стент несколько расслабился. Он даже рискнул воспользоваться одной из дорожек парка. Она привела его к фонтану-сцене, выполненному в манере, которая была очень популярна несколько веков назад. Тогда вошел в моду театр под открытым небом (разумеется, на тех планетах, где природные условия это позволяли), и благородные семьи пожелали иметь сцены для постановок в собственных парках и садах. Лужайка, на которой стоял Стент, с одной стороны была оделена от густых зарослей длинной полукруглой стеной из белого камня с барельефом, изображавшим сцену охоты героев древности. Когда-то по барельефу струилась вода, создавая иллюзию движения, а затем спускалась в уложенную камешками ложбину, отделявшую сцену от зрителей. Но фонтан давно не работал, скопившаяся в ложбинке дождевая вода зацвела и потемнела. Только пышно одетые герои эпоса на своих великолепных ездовых животных продолжали гнать неведомую жертву — и продолжат охотиться до тех пор, пока время не разрушит камень, из которого изготовлен барельеф. Стент мимоходом отметил изысканную красоту фонтана-сцены, куда больше его занимало то, что за ним стояли высокие деревья, а еще дальше виднелись крыши домов. Свобода так близка!

Стент уже вознамерился обойти громоздкий фонтан, когда услышал над головой знакомое хриплое дыхание преследовавшего его зверя. Он поднял взгляд вверх: отвратительная тварь ползла по одной из ветвей разлапистого дерева, склонившегося над лужайкой. На мгновение на ее морде снова появился злорадный оскал. С громким воем зверь спрыгнул вниз, на то место, где секундой раньше стоял Стент. Тот уже бежал по направлению к фонтану в слабой надежде на то, что по стенам его преследователь лазает не так проворно, как по деревьям. Когда их разделяло всего несколько метров, зверь вложил всю силу в несколько длинных прыжков, последний из которых закончился на спине чисса. Он оказался намного тяжелее, чем Стент себе представлял. Зубы зверя вцепились в одну из пластин, вшитых в куртку для защиты, и юноша почувствовал, как прогибается под ними облегченная дюрасталь. В этом он увидел свой шанс. 

Расстегнув куртку, Стент сбросил ее с себя вместе со зверем и пнул оказавшуюся на земле тварь так, чтобы она свалилась в ложбину с застоявшейся водой. Такое обращение зверю точно не понравилось. Не обращая внимания на злобный вой твари, Стент в считанные секунды преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от фонтана, ухватился за оружие одного из героев и начал подтягиваться. Цепляясь за выступы барельефа, он взобрался на самый верх и замер. От забора его отделяли добрых десять метров, а ветви растущих вокруг деревьев находились слишком высоко, чтобы можно было залезть на них и выбраться с территории парка. С обратной стороны фонтан представлял собой гладкий белый камень без единого выступа, поросший мхом и плющом. Спрыгнуть с почти пятиметровой высоты — задача не из легких, кроме того, существовала опасность в темноте напороться на торчащий из земли корень или острую ветку и повредить ногу. Тогда потребуется вдвое больше времени, чтобы дохромать до забора, а столько времени зверь не предоставит. 

Быть растерзанным ящероподобной тварью — участь незавидная. Та уже норовила вскарабкаться наверх с леденящим душу воем, оставляя на изящном барельефе отвратительные царапины, но каждый раз срывалась. Старый камень оказался не столь податлив, как дерево, а длина лап зверя не позволяла ему повторить восхождение чисса. Некстати Стенту вспомнился гранд-адмирал, юноша представил, в какой ужас тот бы пришел при виде изувеченного барельефа. «Он бы расстрелял эту гадину в мгновение ока», — с грустью подумал Стент. К сожалению, он находился во многих световых годах от синдика и любой помощи, какую тот мог оказать.

В таком положении стражи закона и обнаружили Стента: скрючившимся на нешироком фонтане, с беснующимся завывающим зверем у подножия барельефа. Настало время пустить в ход запасной план, который и полноценным планом-то не был.

— Ни с места, мерзавец! — выкрикнул очевидно нелепый приказ один из полицейских.

— Следи за языком! Ты говоришь с членом Правящей семьи Крес! — отозвался Стент и повернулся так, чтобы всем были видны фамильные гербы на его рубашке. «Надеюсь, они все еще входят в число Правящих семей», — мрачно подумал он, когда тонкая изумрудная вышивка, споротая с одежды его отца, сверкнула в свете направленных на него фонарей.

— Простите, но вам придется пройти с нами для уточнения обстоятельств, — куда вежливее ответили снизу.

Один из полицейских отозвал своего зверя, Стент осторожно спустился и посмотрел на стражей правопорядка с таким надменным и невозмутимым видом, словно он каждый день лазал по старым фонтанам, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Самый старший по званию указал в сторону хозяйского дома, предлагая благородному юноше возглавить процессию. Когда кто-то из служителей закона по привычке вытащил наручники, Стент бросил на него такой испепеляющий взгляд, что тот стушевался, как школьник, пойманный за курением, и быстро спрятал их в карман. Полицейские проводили его до спидеров, усадили в один из них и покинули поместье. Все это время Стент держался так, что казалось, будто он — очень важная персона, а все вокруг — его сопровождение, но в душе он был как никогда близок к панике.

«Что бы сказали об этом мои родители?» — скорбно думал Стент, сидя в полицейском участке в столице скандально известной в некоторых кругах Очадару. «Хорошо, что гранд-адмирал меня сейчас не видит», — сокрушался он во время довольно унизительного обыска. «Лишь бы никто из людей об этом не узнал», — мысленно обращался неизвестно к кому молодой чисс, отвечая на вопросы стражей правопорядка. Легенда на случай поимки была заготовлена еще до начала путешествия, и Стент запомнил ее слово в слово, но его самолюбие было уязвлено тем, что ее все же пришлось пустить в ход. 

— Как получилось, что вы, отпрыск такой благородной семьи, оказались вдали от дома? — спросили его.

— Мы с родителями путешествовали, наша яхта получила повреждения, все, кроме меня, погибли. По счастью, судно торговцев поймало сигнал бедствия, они подобрали меня и вырастили, — спокойно отвечал Стент.

— Где же произошла эта трагедия?

— Не могу назвать вам точных координат, я был еще слишком мал.

— С какой целью вы прибыли на Очадару?

— Хотел вернуться домой, к своему народу, к своей семье.

— Откуда у вас фальшивые документы?

— Их сделали мои спасители. Я только недавно узнал, кто я на самом деле, и прибыл сюда.

— Зачем проникли на территорию поместья?

— Оно казалось заброшенным, я хотел прогуляться в парке. Очень люблю природу.

— Почему убегали?

— Не люблю полицию.

— Кто был с вами?

— Я был один.

— Патрульные видели с вами еще кого-то.

— Им показалось.

В течение следующих двух дней допросы продолжались, вопросы более или менее менялись, но ответы оставались теми же. За время, прошедшее с неудачной встречи в парке, Стента прогнали едва ли не через все известные, легальные и нелегальные, системы проверки личности. Служащие не хотели рисковать: аристокра Крес'син'динаи не из тех, кому можно запросто сообщить о том, что нашелся его без вести пропавший внучатый племянник. Все тесты подтвердили — Стент в самом деле тот, за кого себя выдает. Радость стражей правопорядка от этого факта была безмерной — настолько, что вызывала подозрения. Вскоре загадка разрешилась. Один из служащих показал Стенту потрепанные листы бумаги, на которых помещались портреты членов рода Тарти, их описание и обещание вознаграждения. За мальчика семья Крес обещала заплатить больше, чем за его родителей вместе взятых, столько, что среднестатистический чисс мог безбедно жить на эти деньги лет двадцать. Стенту и не надо было видеть охватившую полицейский участок суету, чтобы знать, что происходит. Начальству доложили о неожиданной ценной находке. Затем связались с представителями семьи Крес, которые подтвердили обозначенную в объявлении сумму и пообещали в ближайшее время прибыть на Очадару, чтобы забрать своего родича. А на планете начался дележ фантастических денег между служащими разного уровня.

Наконец, за драгоценным товаром явились покупатели. Двое мужчин и одна женщина, которых Стент раньше не видел, носили зелено-коричневые одежды семьи Крес, воротники и рукава их нарядов украшали фамильные узоры. Они долго рассматривали Стента, сверяясь с его детскими изображениями, разве что не пересчитали веснушки на его щеках. Затем начался допрос с пристрастием о его жизни до исчезновения. Их щепетильности могли позавидовать лучшие дознаватели Империи. Женщина попросила во всех подробностях описать обстановку поместья на Ксилле, мужчины экзаменовали его по вопросам истории семьи. Несколько часов спустя трое чиссов отошли в дальний угол комнаты, где велась беседа, и начали тихо совещаться. По их утвердительным кивкам Стент понял, что прошел проверку.

Вскоре родственники сопроводили его на свой корабль и сообщили, что семья желает с ним встретиться так же страстно, как он — с ней. Нечто подобное Стент говорил полиции. Тогда это были просто слова, но теперь они превращались в объективную реальность, притом потенциально опасную: неизвестно, как себя поведут вновь обретенные родственники. Стент сомневался, что его так легко отпустят, по крайней мере не раньше, чем он предстанет перед главой семьи и засвидетельствует ему свое почтение. И, насколько он помнил двоюродного деда, тот пустит в ход все средства, чтобы задержать внука на Ксилле. 

Подводя итоги первой самостоятельной миссии, Стент обнаружил себя пленником собственных родных, без необходимых данных и связи с информатором или «Предостерегающим». Очаровательно. Восхитительно.


	3. Chapter 3

Возвращение на родину нельзя было назвать приятным. Во время пути все на корабле, от возглавлявшего делегацию на Очадару до стюарда, мало общались со Стентом, если же разговора невозможно было избежать, то с ним говорили подчеркнуто вежливо и настороженно. Корабль приземлился в той части столичного космопорта, которая принадлежала семье Крес, у трапа пассажиров уже ожидал управляющий и охрана. Спустившись на несколько уровней вниз, в глубь горной гряды, окружавшей Ксаплар со всех сторон, делегация погрузилась в длинный закрытый спидер с гербом семьи Крес. Пока машина мчалась по прорубленным во льду и камне туннелям, все молчали. Люди предпочли бы скоротать время за беседой, но не чиссы. Статус гостей был слишком высок, чтобы управляющий мог первым обратиться к ним, те не считали нужным разговаривать с ним, а друг с другом они уже наговорились за время перелета.

Дом семьи Крес, как и всех прочих древних благородных семей, был построен внутри горы и соединялся со столицей несколькими тоннелями. Поскольку отопление больших помещений в условиях Ксиллы было весьма затратным делом, дома простых чиссов, особенно бедняков, располагались глубокого под землей, ближе к горячему ядру планеты. Поэтому же самые зажиточные семьи обитали среди холодных равнин и высоких пиков. Они стремились подчеркнуть свое богатство и власть тем, что могут себе позволить отапливать огромные каменные дворцы, а также демонстрировали свою привилегию видеть солнце. 

Так повелось много веков назад, но вот уже много поколений Ксаплар рос ввысь, и теперь даже для представителя среднего класса была доступна квартира в одном из множества небоскребов. Для Правящих семей, некогда вершивших судьбы Доминации прямо из своих спален, был построен Дворец Домов, огромное здание, где каждой семье принадлежала одна башня. Дворец Домов стал местом работы бесчисленных ведомств, находившихся в ведении семей. Но старые имения не были покинуты, они стали символами защиты населения: вершины гор-дворцов благородных семей оснащались скрытыми турболазерными установками и мощными генераторами защитных полей, так что в случае атаки каждый дворец превращался в крепость, прикрывающую один из районов разросшейся столицы. Отличаясь между собой внутренним убранством, дворцы благородных семей следовали одному плану: нижние этажи отводились под склады и гаражи для наземного и легкого воздушного транспорта, выше жили охранники, над ними — слуги, а в паре десятков метров над землей начинались жилые этажи хозяев. Высота этажа напрямую зависела от того, какое место в иерархии семьи занимал каждый род и каждый его представитель в отдельности.

Едва ступив в главный холл имения, Стент почувствовал знакомый с детства запах старого дома, мрачные стены которого он покинул, казалось, столетия назад. Цветами герба семьи Крес были зеленый и коричневый. Дизайн с их использованием мог быть теплым и живым, мог превратить негостеприимное нутро горы в волшебный лес. Вместо этого строители дворца предпочли сделать его похожим на поросший мхом древний склеп. Холодные стены были облицованы большими плотно подогнанными серо-зелеными плитами редкой разновидности мрамора, так что казалось, будто сама гора состоит из него. Коричневый цвет также встречался — в виде вставок небольших скульптур и барельефов из темного дерева, украшавших стены. Фамильный узор и гербы родов повторялись бесчисленное количество раз в резьбе по камню и дереву. Каждый род имел свой собственный герб, сочетающий уникальные элементы с включенными в общий семейный. Гербы различались в зависимости от степени родства с главным родом: чем более отдаленным было родство, тем больше дозволялось эмблематических вольностей.

Поскольку холл не считался местом постоянного нахождения живых существ, он слабо освещался и отапливался. Исключение делалось только по праздникам и в честь прибытия важных гостей. Тот факт, что в холле было сумрачно и почти так же холодно, как и снаружи, сразу подсказал Стенту, что его не считают дорогим гостем. Управляющий проводил его и сопровождающих к лестнице, где их уже ждали слуги, поклонился и ушел. С низким поклоном слуги приняли верхнюю одежду и унесли ее. Самый старший из слуг, чей наряд был украшен маленькой деревянной брошью в виде семейного герба, ненадолго задержал взгляд на Стенте и повел гостей в глубь дома. 

Когда об их появлении было объявлено, Стент и его сопровождающие ступили под своды одного из многих больших залов, предназначенных для внутрисемейных сборищ. Там их уже ждали все взрослые члены семьи Крес, оказавшиеся на Ксилле в тот день. Наряды встретивших его на Очадару дальних родственников, показавшиеся ему великолепными, меркли по сравнению с благородной элегантностью его более близкой родни. Похоже, его сопровождающие пришли к тому же выводу, поскольку они оставили свои пренебрежительные манеры, склонились в поклоне и не двигались до тех пор, пока глава семьи Крес не позволил им распрямиться и подойти ближе. Стенту и в голову бы не пришло, что между родственниками должен соблюдаться такой ритуал, поскольку в этом доме ему с самого детства позволялось абсолютно все, и он вполне закономерно считал, что манеры — это нечто, применимое по отношению к посторонним. Но на всякий случай он повторил движения своих сопровождающих. 

Проходя по залу, он смотрел на сидящих вокруг и примечал знакомые лица своих родственников: двоюродных бабушек и дедушек, кузенов и кузин его родителей. Мелькали в толпе и смутно знакомые лица, и совершенно новые. За время его отсутствия старшие члены семьи почти не изменились, а вот в своих ровесниках он с трудом узнавал бывших партнеров по играм и соседей по парте. Да и они смотрели на него с той же подозрительностью и сомнением, как и он на них. Все они уже заняли места в социальной иерархии Доминации в соответствии с их талантами и благородным происхождением. Все взирали на него без малейшего намека на заинтересованность, как предписывалось правилами хорошего тона: ничему не удивляйся, ничем не восхищайся, ни на что не пялься. Наконец маленькая делегация достигла свободного пространства, которое разделяло собравшихся и главу семьи с супругой. В отличие от остальных, те восседали не на обычных стульях, а в креслах с высокими спинками из темного дерева, украшенными искусной резьбой в виде фамильного герба.

Сопровождающие еще раз поклонились и начали рассказывать о том, как им удалось найти пропавшего родственника, но аристокра властно махнул рукой, приказывая им замолчать. Аристокра Крес'син'динаи, древний старик, иссохший от возраста или, по словам некоторых, от собственной желчности, поманил Стента костлявой рукой.

— Подойдите ближе, внук, чтобы я мог получше рассмотреть вас, — на удивление ясно сказал он.

Стент нерешительно приблизился к нему. Хотя аристокра и назвал его внуком, на самом деле Стент приходился ему правнуком, но глава семьи не любил, когда ему напоминали о возрасте, и давно запретил всем называть себя прадедом. Крес'син'динаи считался долгожителем даже по меркам чисского народа, но сохранил трезвый ум, несмотря на прожитые годы. Слабое здоровье не позволяло ему выезжать во Дворец Домов, но он по-прежнему следил за ситуацией на политической арене Доминации и часто посылал во Дворец своих многочисленных сыновей, дочерей, внуков и внучек, чтобы они сообщили его волю членам других семей.

— Он действительно похож на нашего внука, не так ли, жена моя? — спросил аристокра, внимательно рассмотрев лицо Стента ясными, вопреки возрасту, глазами, и повернулся к своей супруге.

— Истинно так, муж мой, — торжественно изрекла она.

Из всех бабушек Стента аристокра Крес'уна'динаи была его самой любимой. Женщина волевая и властная, она пользовалась в семье дурной репутацией из-за сплетен, окружавших ее брак с главой семьи Крес. Не то аристокра отравил первую жену, чтобы жениться на ней, не то она сама приложила к этому руку — никто ничего не мог доказать, но слухи будоражили умы даже пятьдесят лет спустя после их свадьбы. Заняв самое высокое положение, какое только возможно, аристокра Крес'уна'динаи перестала оглядываться на мнения окружающих и управляла домом и внутренними делами семьи так, как считала нужным. Требовательная к родственникам и слугам, она обожала своих внуков и особенно ценила тех, кто не боялся к ней приблизиться. Этим Стент когда-то снискал ее расположение.

— Расскажите нам о своем долгом путешествии, — сказал аристокра и жестом указал на место по правую руку от себя.

Стент встал возле главы семьи, посмотрел на зелено-коричневое море родных перед собой и повторил тот же рассказ, который сообщил полиции Очадару, но с большим количеством подробностей. Он говорил о смерти родителей, о спасших его торговцах, о том, как нашел почти новую чисскую яхту, как затосковал по дому и решил вернуться, о прогулке по заброшенному парку, стычке с полицией и счастливом возвращении. Он описывал испытанные им эмоции: страх и печаль после гибели родителей, чувство отчужденности среди посторонних, восторг от перспективы встречи со своими родными. 

С тем же успехом он мог рассказывать это статуям в музее. Ни у кого из его родственников не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, ничей взгляд не выразил сочувствия или сострадания. Все слушали его молча, словно он пересказывал параграф из учебника истории. А он чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся в прошлое. По традиции в День Доминации, главный праздник, на который собирались все члены семьи, детей по очереди выводили на установленную по такому случаю маленькую сцену и просили прочитать стихи, прославляющие чисский народ. Считалось, что это развивает в детях уверенность и учит их выступать перед публикой. Для Стента этот праздник был сущим кошмаром: он не любил стихи и ненавидел читать их перед собравшейся родней, боялся устремленных на него взглядов, шума и толчеи в доме. Как и в детстве, у него возникло ощущение, что никто толком не слушает его рассказ, но все заняты своими мыслями и планами. Закралось подозрение, что все здесь — участники какого-то спектакля или ритуала, о котором он ничего не знает, но вынужден играть главную роль. О сложной системе взаимоотношений с ее нюансами и тонкостях семейного этикета он не знал почти ничего и страшно тосковал по имперскому обществу, где все было просто и понятно, регламентировано раз и навсегда. Оказавшись на «Предостерегающем», Стент испытывал ту же неловкость, что и сейчас, когда стоял перед многочисленными родными незнакомцами. И теперь ему страстно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь дал ему аналог самой полезной книги на свете — «Устава Имперских вооруженных сил» (издание доработанное и дополненное, для инородцев, желающих служить Империи). Но вряд ли в местной библиотеке можно было найти такой том.

Предположение о спектакле подтвердилось, когда в самом дальнем ряду Стент заметил нескольких чиссов, одетых в более простую и пеструю одежду, чем члены семьи Крес. Они усиленно что-то записывали в блокнотах или наговаривали на маленькие диктофоны.

Наконец, пытка выступлением перед публикой закончилась. 

— Мы рады слышать, что ваши злоключения подошли к концу. Добро пожаловать в семью, Крес'тен'тарти.

Аристокра поднялся со своего места и распустил собрание. С синхронностью, достойной войск на параде, члены семьи Крес склонились перед своим лидером и неспешно начали покидать зал в порядке старшинства, не удостаивая Стента ни словом, ни взглядом. Он и не ожидал, что возвращение домой будет праздником, поэтому, когда родные отнеслись к нему как к незнакомцу, не удивился и не расстроился. По крайней мере, его обеспечили легким ужином в малой столовой.

Позже слуга, которого Стент помнил с детства, проводил его к хозяйской спальне. Будто Стент мог забыть, где находятся комнаты его родителей. Кабинет и спальня отца показались ему очень мрачными и, как и прежде, навевали одновременно тоску и тревогу. Прекрасно понимая, что ближайшие дни и ночи ему предстоит провести именно здесь, Стент скорее предпочел бы спать на льду, чем на отцовской кровати. Комнаты матери также не изменились: резная мебель, вычурная и вульгарная, по мнению старших членов семьи, зато очень необычная, шкафы с нарядами и книжные полки, уставленные романами о путешествиях, иных мирах и их обитателях, так не похожих на Ксиллу и чиссов. Свою страсть к приключенческой литературе Стент определенно унаследовал от матери. Все выглядело так же, как в тот далекий день его детства, когда он был здесь в последний раз, кроме…

— Где птицы моей матери? — спросил Стент, глядя в пустой угол, где раньше стояла огромная клетка с разноцветными певчими птицами. 

Его мать обожала своих пташек, а он обожал тайком подбирать их перья и мастерить из них поделки. Если кто-нибудь из учителей заставал его за этим занятием, то очень сердился и требовал немедленно оставить недостойное молодого господина дело.

— Когда стало ясно, что ваши родители не вернутся, аристокра приказал их продать. Вы же знаете, он никогда не любил их пения, — сокрушенно сказал слуга.

Как выяснилось, изменения коснулись не внешней, а внутренней стороны жизни его дома. Вслед за птицами ушли почти все слуги, остались лишь самые старые и те, кто согласился на мизерную зарплату. Служба этих верных оптимистов заключалась в том, чтобы протирать пыль в пустых комнатах, следить за тем, чтобы необитаемый и плохо отапливаемый этаж совсем не выстыл, ждать и надеяться, что хозяева когда-нибудь вернутся или пошлют за ними. Другие слуги смотрели на них с жалостью. Но Ин'гирен заверил Стента, что никто ни разу не усомнился в своей вере в скорое возвращение хозяев, а потому появление молодого господина стало для них настоящим праздником. Стент не нашел в себе сил сказать, что его пребывание в родном доме будет недолгим.

Заглянули они и в его детскую комнату. Не удержавшись, Стент повертел в руках игрушки, которые он когда-то не очень любил, а потому оставил на Ксилле, взглянул на свои костюмчики, такие маленькие, что он с трудом мог поверить, что был таким крохой. Во время походов в магазины с родителями стоило ему показать на какую-нибудь вещь и сказать «Хочу», как ее тут же покупали, поэтому в детстве у него было едва ли не больше нарядов, чем у обоих его родителей, вместе взятых. Большую часть этих костюмчиков он так ни разу и не надел. И сейчас, гладя пальцами дорогие ткани, он почему-то вспомнил свои детские капризы, которыми сводил с ума родителей и слуг. Ин'Гирен наверняка тоже их помнил.

Теперь понадобится новый гардероб, завтра надо пригласить портного… Мысли о том, чтобы как следует обустроиться, в первый момент встревожили его. Ведь его ждут на «Предостерегающем», значит, все помыслы должны быть только о том, как туда вернуться. Он убеждал себя в том, что привести дела рода в порядок будет правильно по отношению к памяти его родителей, а юноша из благородной семьи должен выглядеть представительно. Но на сердце легче не становилось. Лежа без сна в кровати, раньше принадлежавшей его отцу, Стент думал о том, что, как только все образуется, он вернется в Империю, к своим.

 

Интерлюдия

— Парк, постойте!

Знакомый до боли в почках голос прорезал шум послеобеденного коридора. Парк замер и обернулся. Огибая толкавшиеся в проходе группы людей так, чтобы не уронить достоинства, к нему пробирался капитан Нириц. В соответствии с правилами приличия командиру не следовало бегать за подчиненным, и Парк пошел ему навстречу, чтобы казалось, что они случайно встретились в толпе. Капитан был в числе тех немногих, кто после прискорбного судилища и понижения в звании не смотрел на Парка как на свергнутого короля. Хотя то было не первое разжалование в жизни Парка, но первое, которое исходило непосредственно от Трауна, а не от Императора. В качестве подсудимого на военном трибунале он тоже еще не оказывался. Во время процесса судьи чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, прокурор, адвокат и свидетели с трудом понимали, в чем обвиняют Парка, поскольку операции, подобные пансарской, Империя Палпатина проводила часто, и их участники не несли никакого наказания. Не до всех еще дошло, что Империя Руки — совсем другой зверь. Решение трибунала было известно всем заранее, но Парк потом еще долго злился на Трауна за то, что тот не сделал процесс закрытым. В конце концов он справился с попранной гордостью. Кусалась она лишь изредка, когда кто-нибудь напоминал ему об утраченном высоком положении. 

— Стента нет уже две недели. Вы ничего не собираетесь предпринять? — спросил Нириц, явно подразумевая не Парка лично, но их с Трауном вместе. Он давно заметил, что если в этой безумной «экспедиции» что-то и делалось, то двигателем зародившихся у гранд-адмирала идей неизменно были воля и неукротимая энергия его спутника.

— Например, что? — со вздохом уточнил Парк.

— К примеру, выслать поисковую группу.

— Из числа кого? Чиссы очень удивятся, увидев людей на своей планете, а единственному имеющемуся в нашем распоряжении чиссу туда путь заказан.

— Хотя бы один истребитель. Для этого и существует маскировка, в крайнем случае у нас есть кадеты из числа местных рас…

— Кадеты, необученные и еще менее приспособленные к полевым операциям, чем Стент. Я понимаю и разделяю вашу тревогу. Дагон, клянусь, я с самого начала возражал против этой затеи и того, чтобы Стент в ней участвовал. Каждый день я поднимаю этот вопрос, но Траун упрям, скорее планеты поменяют орбиты, чем он — свое мнение.

Парк в самом деле несколько раз интересовался планами гранд-адмирала по спасению Стента — намного реже, чем он сказал капитану, — но ему было важнее успокоить Нирица, а не сказать ему правду. А правда заключалась в том, что никакой спасательной операции не замышлялось и в помине. Однако Нириц не сдавался. Во всех Неизведанных регионах был только один человек, способный надавить на Трауна, и этот человек сейчас шел рядом. Чтобы не пробуждать в себе ревность и зависть, капитан старался не думать о том, как именно Парку удается — не всегда, но часто — получить от гранд-адмирала желаемое, и зашел с другой стороны. С тревогой в голосе он живописал страшные картины пыток, от которых Стент, всеобщий любимец и тепличный цветок, сдается, рассказывает все об Империи Руки и сходит с ума. Когда хотел, Нириц бывал очень убедителен, его драматизма хватило бы на целую театральную труппу.

Не сбавляя шага, Парк проговорил:

— Я как раз направляюсь к адмиралу и доведу до его сведения ваши опасения. Возможно, вместе нам удастся убедить его что-то предпринять.

— Надеюсь на это. 

Обрадованный капитан приберег свое красноречие для показательного выступления перед самым придирчивым зрителем. В кабинете гранд-адмирала он повторил сказанное более высоким слогом в краткой форме, Парку оставалось только поддакивать. Траун дал ему закончить и сказал:

— Не похоже, чтобы Стенту требовалась наша помощь.

Он показал удивленным мужчинам падд. На экране красовалась надпись на чеуне: «Счастливое возвращение в любящую семью. Пропавший без вести наследник правящей семьи нашелся спустя пять лет». Заметка в чисском голонете сопровождалась изображением Стента в окружении пышно одетых мужчин и женщин разного возраста, по-видимому, его родственников. Вот только Стент совсем не выглядел счастливым, а его семья — любящей. Он был больше похож на заложника. 

— Думаете, он ушел к ним добровольно? — спросил Парк, вчитываясь в чисские иероглифы.

— Я этого не исключаю, — ответил Траун и, глядя на печальное лицо капитана, добавил: — Однако, возможно, ситуация развивалась таким образом, что у него не осталось выбора, кроме как обратиться к родственникам, или же они случайно наткнулись на него в силу каких-то непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Как вы можете говорить о нем так равнодушно? Речь о Стенте, он всем нам как сын. И вам, между прочим, в первую очередь, — выпалил Нириц.

Парк фыркнул и улыбнулся. «Только посмотрите на это удивленное лицо», — подумал он, но вслух сказал:

— Имея возможность улететь домой, Стент продолжает служить вам. Или вы полагаете, он остался здесь ради моих прекрасных глаз?

Траун внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Насчет этого я не уверен.


	4. Chapter 4

Призраки, которых Стент избегал во время путешествия на яхте, настигли его в родовом гнезде. 

Снова тот же сон. Мигающие огоньки. Сирена. Спасательная капсула. Лица родителей, превратившиеся в черепа. Раньше Стент видел этот проклятый сон десятки раз, но, в отличие от других его детских кошмаров, во сне ему не было страшно. Страшно становилось после того, как он просыпался.

Сон вернулся впервые за пять лет. В первую ночь в поместье Стент долго не мог заснуть, а когда это ему все же удалось, то увидел его. Как он потом ни пытался снова лечь спать, но так и не смог даже задремать. Образы родителей, которые при жизни холили и лелеяли его и берегли от беды, по пробуждении всегда казались чем-то пугающим, предвещающим беду. В ту тревожную ночь Стент бродил по спальне и кабинету отца, не смея выйти в коридор. Слуги наверняка где-то рядом, не хватало еще, чтобы они посчитали, что их господин — лунатик. Он включил компьютер, от скуки просмотрел деловые записи и финансовые прогнозы отца, уже давно устаревшие, с лету ничего не понял и поленился разбираться. Тогда же он обнаружил, что не может войти в семейную базу данных. Странно. Отец учил его, что, хотя каждая ветвь имеет скрытые сделки и счета, информация об официальных стекается в общую базу данных, чтобы все члены семьи Крес могли оценить, как идут дела у их родных, и составить представление о том, как вести собственные. Теперь же все выглядело так, словно каждый член семьи проворачивал сделки в тайном порядке, не ставя в известность никого, или — что более вероятно — ветвь Тарти отрезали от общедоступной информации. Либо это был способ обезопасить информацию от слишком любопытных слуг дома Тарти, либо родные не доверяли Стенту. Он решил завтра же поднять этот вопрос в разговоре с аристокрой.

Не меньшим сюрпризом стало отсутствие доступа в местный голонет. Для чисского общества, помешанного на новостях и информации самого разного толка, это было крайне нетипично. Оставалось только от скуки просмотреть семейные голофото, но после ужасного сна Стенту не хотелось этого делать. Выключив компьютер, он просмотрел отцовские книги — толстые тома мелким шрифтом без картинок, — содержание которых он не понимал в детстве. Теперь он видел, что в большинстве своем они посвящены политике и управлению государством, а не экономике, как следовало бы ожидать от чисса в должности его отца. Переводы и издания старых текстов, порой полулегальных и откровенно запрещенных, давали представление о том мучительном поиске, который вел глава дома Тарти. Существующая модель управления Доминацией его не удовлетворяла, и он копался в пыльных книгах, надеясь найти то, что спасет его народ. Результатом этих поисков стал безумный и отчаянный — теперь Стент это понимал — прыжок в неизвестность, закончившийся трагически для всех, кто был на борту семейной яхты. Отвернувшись от книг о политике, Стент взял первую попавшийся том — рекомендации о торгах на бирже — и вернулся в спальню. Он надеялся, что унылый предмет, которому посвящено издание, поможет ему заснуть. Ближе к утру, когда сон все же сморил его, Стент одолел две трети книги.

Открыв глаза, он увидел смиренно ожидающего его приказаний Ин'гирена. Накануне вечером он выпроводил старого слугу, но утром ничто не помешало тому вновь войти в его спальню и приготовиться выполнять свои обязанности по одеванию молодого господина. Сперва Стент категорически отказывался. Он давно вышел из того возраста, когда ему еще требовалась помощь с одеждой. Но Ин'гирен не отступал. Смиренным тоном он увещевал своего «многонесчастного господина, который столь долго был оторван от дома и цивилизации», заверяя в том, что одевание хозяев «есть величайшая честь и радость для слуг». Также он сетовал, что не может провести церемонию как подобает, поскольку традицией предписывается участие минимум трех доверенных слуг, а он, увы, остался один. В детстве Стенту действительно помогали одеваться и раздеваться три горничные: первая доставала одежду из шкафа и тщательно осматривала ее, вторая надевала ее на сопротивляющегося ребенка, а третья, старшая горничная, руководила действиями двух первых. Воспоминания от этих манипуляций остались не самые приятные. В итоге Стент и Ин'гирен сошлись на том, что слуге будет позволено подавать господину одежду, но надевать ее он будет сам.

Еще одно изменение в привычном распорядке — на одевание теперь отводилось более сорока пяти секунд, определенных имперским нормативом. А сопровождало его тихое бурчание слуги на тему того, какое ужасное безобразие и «позор на его седины», что «вверенный его заботам господин имеет только одну смену белья и платья». Гардероб Стента действительно состоял лишь из нескольких перешитых отцовских вещей, в которых он прибыл на Очадару.

Спустившись в столовую, где стол был накрыт на него одного, Стент приступил к завтраку, состоявшему из как минимум дюжины блюд.

— Повариха не знала, что вы любите, и приготовила все, что пришло ей на ум, — извиняющимся тоном объяснил Ин'гирен. — Все утро корпела.

В Империи считалось, что еда должна быть полезной и питательной, сверхзадача сделать ее вкусной не входила в программу кухонных дроидов. Попытки перенастроить их предпринимались, в том числе и Стентом, но все они, увы, терпели крах. После таких экспериментов вместо привычной пресной или безвкусной еды в офицерской столовой подавали нечто невообразимо отвратительное, что отказывался принимать даже луженый желудок генерала Бэрриса. А гранд-адмирал, прослышав об очередном эксперименте с перепрограммированием, вовсе не появлялся в столовой, чем вновь доказывал интеллектуальное превосходство над людьми. 

Стент очень пожалел, что его человеческих друзей сейчас нет рядом. Стол разве что не падал под весом огромных порций диетических, вегетарианских, мясных и рыбных блюд. Еда в большом количестве — это Стенту понравилось. На «Предостерегающем» его почти неотрывно преследовал голод. Быстро растущий организм молодого чисса требовал усиленного питания, только кухонным дроидам об этом не сообщили. Все, что мог сделать для него Траун, это назначить дополнительные приемы пищи, но даже всесильный гранд-адмирал не мог превратить жесткое, как подошва сапога, синтетическое мясо и комковатое пюре из сухпродукта в роскошное блюдо. Опустошив три тарелки и мисочку со сладким ягодным десертом, Стент почувствовал, что наелся. Впервые за пять лет. 

Ин'гирен смотрел на своего хозяина со смесью ужаса и жалости, то ли потрясенный его не слишком элегантными манерами, то ли удивленный его аппетитом. Он помнил, что раньше приемы пищи маленького господина превращались в настоящий спектакль, потому что продукты, которые врачи запретили давать ребенку, составляли огромный перечень, а те, что все же были дозволены, он есть не хотел. Какие только просьбы, доводы и увещевания не шли в ход! Под конец все в радиусе пяти метров от мальчика (включая его самого) бывало заляпано едой. Не раз, сидя в офицерской столовой над тарелкой с неопределенной массой неопределенного же цвета, Стент с тоской вспоминал приготовленные поварихой блюда и просьбы служанок попробовать хоть кусочек. Полный свободного выбора имперский принцип «Ешь быстро и молча или не ешь вообще» в свое время стал для него большим потрясением. 

В конце плотного завтрака Стент с трудом удержался от искушения рассовать по карманам свежие булочки с орешками и лишь ограничился комплиментом поварихе на их счет. Раз он теперь хозяин дома, то должен держать себя соответствующе. Возможно, следовало бы задуматься, как продолжительное обильное питание скажется на фигуре, но это Стента не волновало. Имперские работники склада и так его ненавидели (сперва из-за резкой и частой смены размеров одежды и обуви, теперь — из-за его огромного тела, обмундирование на которое приходилось шить отдельно), а о визите чисского портного он и не вспомнил бы без деликатного напоминания Ин'гирена. Но пока тот еще не явился, молодой хозяин пожелал познакомиться с оставшимися в доме слугами.

Их оказалось четверо: Ин'гирен, вынужденно совмещавший роль дворецкого и камердинера; Сод'твила, одновременно выполнявшая обязанности поварихи и экономки; двое ее сыновей — Ра’твила и Вис'твила. Стент припомнил ее мужа-механика, поинтересовался его судьбой и с сожалением узнал, что тот умер несколько лет назад. Его место занял старший сын, едва вступивший в пору взросления. Младший, который еще ходил в школу, был слишком мал для выполнения тяжелых работ, а потому помогал на кухне, был посыльным и периодически прибирался в доме. Стент не сказал бы, что его слуги выглядят задрипанными, но их одежда, как и все на этаже рода Тарти, определенно знавала лучшие времена. Разумеется, он не стал посвящать их в свои планы скорого отъезда, более того, при мысли о необходимости вновь их покинуть он почувствовал укол совести. Как глава рода Тарти, он отвечал за своих слуг и их благополучие. Ин'гирен и Сод'твила, помнившие его еще ребенком, были несказанно счастливы его возвращению. Смотреть на их полные надежды лица, зная, что никакой надежды нет, было для Стента невыносимо, и он поспешил откланяться.

В ожидании портного Ин'гирен заверял хозяина, что придет едва ли не самый лучший мастер в столице, расписывал, какие великолепные наряды тот шьет, и перечислял громкие имена его постоянных клиентов, которых показывали в новостях светской хроники. На самом деле Стенту было безразлично, насколько престижной будет его одежда: лишь бы была удобной и теплой.

Мастер Така’иси явился во второй половине дня, окинул Стента хищным взором и пришел от его вида в восторг и ужас одновременно. Рост и фигура молодого главы рода Тарти сделали бы честь любому легендарному воину, а вот перешитая старомодная одежда с ними никак не гармонировала. Портной разложил на столе толстые альбомы с эскизами и набросился на клиента с измерительным прибором в руках. Снятие мерок сопровождалось непрерывным потоком восторгов и комплиментов, к которым молодой чисс не привык, и из-за этого чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Зато мастер Така’иси ощущал себя художником или скульптором, отыскавшим редкий кусок мрамора, из которого он собирался сделать шедевр. Наскоро пролистав один из альбомов, Стент выбрал пару вещей из раздела костюмов для работы и еще несколько из раздела одежды для дома. Особой разницы между ними он не заметил. Варианты выходной одежды он даже не рассматривал, несмотря на все слова портного о том, что «такому восхитительному юноше нужно часто показываться в свете». Стент не собирался задерживаться на Ксилле дольше необходимого.

После ухода портного он первым делом пожелал ознакомиться с положением дел рода Тарти. Со скорбным лицом Ин'гирен принес расчетные книги, ведомости и финансовые отчеты за последние годы. Открыв последнюю сводку, Стент пришел в ужас. После исчезновения его родителей дела рода пришли в упадок. Несколько шахт и рудоперерабатывающих заводов на отдаленных планетах еще работали, однако большинство было остановлено до возвращения главы рода. Посылаемые ими средства, после вычета налогов весьма скудные, стали тонким ручейком в казну, который не позволял объявить род Тарти банкротом. Основная часть денег со счетов исчезла самым неприятным образом: родственники не гнушались тем, чтобы использовать средства пропавших Тарти в своих сомнительных аферах и рискованных сделках. Не говоря уже о том, что вознаграждение за Стента тоже выплатили из кармана его рода. В итоге оставшихся средств едва хватало на поддержание жизни в доме. 

Впервые в жизни Стент ощутил, что значит быть бедным родственником. Никогда раньше деньги не были для него чем-то важным и существенным, оставаясь отвлеченным понятием. В детстве все материальные вопросы за него решали родители, потом — Империя. В ведении семьи Крес находились экономика и финансы Доминации, и в детстве Стент изучал циркуляцию денежных потоков в теории, но у него в голове не укладывалось, какой наглостью надо было обладать, чтобы промотать целое состояние в реальности. Пылая гневом, он составил список родственников, особенно часто пользовавшихся средствами его рода. Оставалось только дождаться их возвращения из Дворца Домов. И свободное время Стент провел с пользой.

Хотя в хозяйском кабинете голонет не работал, но вполне приличная точка доступа обнаружилась на этаже прислуги. Повариха одолжила Стенту свой старенький компьютер и усадила его на кухне, поближе к теплу печей. Он собирался прибегнуть к тому, чему его научили в Империи: поиску компромата для шантажа. Пока Сод'твила хлопотала вокруг и периодически подсовывала ему то одно, то другое угощение, которые он поглощал, не замечая, Стент узнал, что его родственники вовсе не так благочестивы, как казались. Низкопробные газеты и каналы регулярно строили гипотезы о том, откуда берется процветание семьи Крес, но все это были лишь домыслы и логические построения, никаких доказательств никто так и не нашел. Прибегнуть к их аргументации означало опуститься до их уровеня, а этого Стент не мог себе позволить. Удрученно покачав головой, он прикрыл лицо руками. Сод'твила в очередной раз поставила перед ним тарелку с какой-то снедью и покосилась на экран компьютера. Стент поблагодарил ее и впервые за несколько часов рассмотрел, что же он все это время потреблял. Заметил он и кое-что еще: женщину буквально распирало от желания что-то сказать. Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и она не выдержала:

— Вы не там ищете, это все уже коркой льда покрылось, — сказала она, указывая на экран.

— Вы что-то знаете о делах моих родных? — поинтересовался он.

— Можно и так сказать. Слуг часто не замечают и не стесняются, мы тут вроде как мебель. Только нехорошо это, судачить о делах хозяев.

— Сод'твила, я не хочу опозорить семью, лишь хочу понять, кто меня окружает и чего от них ожидать. Вы знаете, что они присвоили себе почти все состояние рода Тарти?

— Знаю, господин. Как не знать? Каждую неделю до вашего приезда я ходила к экономке рода Динаи и просила у нее денег на еду другим нашим слугам и на отопление. Чего я от нее только не наслушалась, стыдно сказать.

— Я не позволю, чтобы это снова случилось. Сод'твила, как только я верну то, что принадлежит мне по праву, вы будете полноправной хозяйкой на кухне, больше ни у кого ничего не придется просить.

— Ну, если так на дело посмотреть… Было, пожалуй, несколько случаев.

Стент пододвинул второй стул, усадил ее и приготовился слушать.

К вечеру он был готов встретить тех, кому род Тарти оказался обязан своим бедственным положением. Когда спидеры один за другим начали подъезжать к дому, Стент занял позицию наверху лестницы, скрылся в тенях и начал наблюдать за повадками родичей. Глядя в их спокойные глаза, на их холеные лица, он продумывал стратегию поведению, выбирал, с кого начать. Стоило очередному родственнику появиться в холле, как перед мысленным взором Стента возникало досье: имя, происхождение, украденная сумма, слабость, способ шантажа. Он оценивал их повадки и характер, размышлял о том, как будет себя с ними держать. 

Вечером третьего дня на Ксилле он вышел навстречу близким врагам. С каждым он успел переброситься парой фраз, неизменно начиная с «Нас как следует не представили», и договориться о встрече в неформальной семейной обстановке. Если его дружелюбие кого-то и удивило, никто этого не показал.

Начать Стент решил со своего двоюродного дяди из рода Игнаро, крайне самоуверенного на вид, но в душе нервозного. Он был членом семьи Крес не по крови, а по браку. Более двадцати лет он лебезил перед своей женой, урожденной Крес, угождая каждому ее капризу. На публике мало кто слышал от него что-то помимо «Да, дорогая» и «Конечно, дорогая». Тем не менее ему хватило смелости прибрать к рукам дела своего рода и, как оказалось, принять участие в судьбе рода Тарти. Особенно их финансов.

Крес'орп'игнаро принял Стента в своем кабинете, в котором собрал целую коллекцию редких и дорогих вещиц. Картины самых популярных художников, уникальные старинные фолианты под стеклом, набор миниатюрных фигурок, вырезанных из цельных кусков полудрагоценных камней, соседствовали с мебелью по последней моде. Все в кабинете было призвано подчеркнуть высокий статус и материальное благополучие его владельца. Если ручки — то из ауродия, если подставка для письменных принадлежностей — то из монолитного куска темно-зеленого мрамора, если хронометр — то с инкрустацией из лучших материалов. С почти настоящим восхищением Стент обозрел это великолепие и сделал дяде комплимент по поводу обстановки и его тонкого вкуса. Тот сразу просветил племянника относительно того, где и за сколько купил ту или иную вещь. Во время рассказа Стент делал удивленно-восторженное лицо и кивал, хотя уже догадался, на чьи средства могли приобретаться дорогие безделушки. Когда ему показалось, что родственник проникся к нему доверием, он напустил на себя печальный вид. Крес'орп'игнаро, удивленный такой внезапной переменой, конечно, захотел знать причину. Как всякий мужчина благородного происхождения, попавший в затруднительное финансовое положение, Стент сперва уводил разговор в сторону, но в конце концов был вынужден признать, что дела его рода расстроены, а он, к сожалению, не обладает должными познаниями и опытом в этой области, чтобы их поправить, и смиренно попросил у дяди совета. Тот с довольным видом откинулся в кресле и начал лекцию, полную прописных истин. Стент прервал его:

— Меня особенно интересует инвестирование средств в прорывные технологии. Как я понял, у вас есть в этом некоторый опыт.

Благодушие мигом исчезло с лица Крес'орп'игнаро. Часть денег рода Тарти он когда-то вложил в разработку новой системы навигации для частных кораблей, «прорывную технологию», как говорилось в рекламе, и именно то, что Стент произнес это словечко, заставило его насторожиться. И Крес'орп'игнаро, и другие инвесторы, и разработчики знали, что никакой новой системы не будет: маленькая независимая контора помогала проворачивать финансовые махинации под предлогом дорогостоящих высокотехнологичных исследований. Что-то во взгляде двоюродного племянника подсказало ему, что тот тоже знает об этом. Замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд, но Стенту этого хватило, чтобы понять: он напал на верный след.

— Это довольно рискованный вид инвестиций, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Крес'орп'игнаро. — Я бы посоветовал вам выбрать что-то более традиционное, например, драгметаллы, недвижимость или системы обогрева.

— Некоторые из них тоже бывают очень прорывными, — заметил его племянник.

— Да, действительно… — протянул Крес'орп'игнаро. — Крес'тен'тарти, мне кажется, вы не за советом пришли, а чтобы сделать некий довольно неприятный намек.

Стент не думал, что его дядя так скоро перестанет ломать комедию и решит прояснить ситуацию, но отдал должное его смелости. А на прямоту можно ответить только прямотой.

— За последние дни я многое узнал о ваших делах. Не буду вас совестить и увещевать, а скажу так, чтобы вы поняли. Я хочу свою долю.

— И в каком же размере, позвольте полюбопытствовать?

— Все, что вы перевели со счетов моего рода. Плюс проценты.

Крес'орп'игнаро хмыкнул.

— Вам не кажется, что это… довольно круто, как говорит молодежь?

— За расхищение моего наследства — в самый раз.

— Что ж, понимаю ваши претензии и принимаю их. Возможно, будь я на вашем месте, я поступил бы так же. Думаю, мы сможем решить это дело миром. Как члены одной семьи. Позвольте свериться с моими данными.

Его пальцы быстро застучали по клавиатуре. То ли ему пришла в голову идея, как снизить требуемую сумму, то ли ему не терпелось поскорее спровадить племянника. Проглядев что-то на экране, он встал, подошел к скрытому в стене сейфу, пошуршал папками и достал два листа бумаги. По пути к своему месту за столом он протянул их Стенту и сказал:

— Я переведу вам часть средств, как только вы подпишите эти бумаги.

— Что это? — спросил Стент, взял ручку и рассмотрел документы. 

Бумага была не новой, с чуть пожелтевшими и помятыми краями, как часто бывает с давно заготовленными и заброшенными за ненадобностью листами. Имя Крес'орп'игнаро и его подпись уже были на обоих документах, оставалось только вписать в нужную строку имя главы рода Тарти.

— Ничего, простая формальность, мировое соглашение в двух экземплярах, которым вы удостоверяете, что не претендуете на остальную часть суммы, позаимствованной у вашего рода, — произнес Крес'орп'игнаро.

— И каково же соотношение?

— Сейчас я могу выплатить вам около двадцати процентов.

Стент с такой силой сжал в кулаке металлическую ручку, что она согнулась под ярко выраженным углом. Крес'орп'игнаро посмотрел на эту метаморфозу, на гневный взгляд двоюродного племянника и посчитал, что свою шею ценит больше денег.

— П… — начал он и поперхнулся, словно на его шее уже сомкнулись руки Стента, — пожалуй, я мог бы вернуть вам половину, все же мы не чужие друг другу.

— Я хочу получить все, что вы себе присвоили, — безапелляционно заявил Стент, возмущенный не только мизерной суммой, но и тем, что родственник заготовил соглашение заранее.

— Это совершенно невозможно, — пожал плечами Крес'орп'игнаро. — Я ведь не храню деньги дома, они давно превращены в акции и ценные бумаги, вложены в производство, инвестированы в произведения искусства…

— Как, например, в провальный фильм, в котором ваша любовница сыграла главную роль? — предположил Стент.

— Тише! — зашипел его двоюродный дядя и сделал такое испуганное лицо, будто их разговор в самом деле могли услышать. — Что вы такое говорите? Как вам только в голову это пришло?

— Не мне, одно время об этом судачили все газеты. Не говоря уже о драгоценностях, чудесным образом появлявшихся у этой дамы через пару дней после очередного разорительного набега на счета моего рода. И как вам только удалось скрыть все от жены?

— Она слишком утонченная особа, чтобы читать бульварные газетенки.

— Возможно, мне следует расширить ее кругозор.

Давая понять, что он не шутит, Стент встал и шагнул к двери.

— Стойте! — крикнул его двоюродный дядя. — Хорошо. Семьдесят пять процентов. Больше ничего нет, клянусь, это и так поставит меня на грань разорения.

— Уверен, вы справитесь. Готовьте перевод.

От чиссов положения Крес'орп'игнаро требовалась еще большая сдержанность, чем от обычных граждан Доминации, поэтому он ничего не ответил на требование Стента. Однако в его взгляде ясно читалось, что он желает племяннику оказаться среди льдов Ксиллы в одном белье в нескольких сотнях километров от любого жилья. Тем не менее он подготовил всю необходимую документацию для перевода и, когда служащий банка связался с ним, подтвердил желание провести транш. В считанные минуты сумма была переведена.

Следующей жертвой стала подающие большие надежды молодая звезда из рода Изади. Удачно совмещая талант юриста с традиционно сильной экономической школой своей семьи, Крес'мун'изади сделала головокружительную карьеру. Открывающиеся перед ней перспективы стали оружием в руках Стента.

Кабинет Крес'мун'изади напоминал рабочий офис трудолюбивого юриста средней руки. Ни одной лишней детали, никаких украшений и декоративных элементов, все удобно и эргономично. Бумаги, датакарты, письменные принадлежности сложены на столе ровно, как на картинке. Аскетизм кузины понравился Стенту, ему даже стало совестно угрожать ей. Хозяйка кабинета встретила его с холодной любезностью и дала понять, что может уделить ему не слишком много времени. Не испытывая ее терпения, Стент сдержанно описал ей суть своего дела. В душе он надеялся, что до принуждения дело не дойдет. Хотел надеяться.

Крес'мун'изади посмотрела на него с легким сочувствием, как чиновник, который все понимает, но ничем не может помочь.

— Вы и ваши родители числились пропавшими без вести. В такой ситуации закон не запрещает использовать средства пропавших на благо семьи. Аристокра лично санкционировал все операции, — безапелляционно заявила она.

— Да, но закон также предписывает возмещать одолженные суммы, — парировал Стент, который не поленился проверить соответствующие статьи.

— За исключением случаев, когда в результате инвестирования были понесены убытки. В данном случае чутье меня подвело, — от слов Крес'мун'изади повеяло прохладой. — Приношу свои извинения. Я могу подготовить соответствующие выписки, но можете мне поверить, вы не найдете в них противоречий.

— Тем не менее я бы на них взглянул. И показал кому-нибудь из адвокатов, — в притворной задумчивости, будто это только что пришло ему в голову, сказал Стент.

— Зачем? — ее тон стал еще холоднее, в нем послышались тревожные нотки.

— Чтобы составить заявление для суда.

— Это нелепо и бесполезно. Я лично проверяла все документы. 

— Значит, вам будет легко отвечать на все вопросы.

— Ваше дело — заведомо проигрышное.

— Моя цель — не победить, а поднять шум. Представляете, какой будет скандал, как обрадуется пресса? Ходят слухи, что вас хотят значительно повысить в должности, вроде бы речь идет о… — Стент похлопал себя по плечу, намекая на должности заместителей министра, которые в качестве знака своего высокого статуса носили наплечное украшение. — Если все получится, а я от души желаю вам успеха, вы станете самым молодым чиссом на этом посту за последние триста лет. Думаю, подающему надежды экономисту не нужны лишние скандалы.

Уверенность Крес'мун'изади поколебалась. Казалось, она ищут ошибку в логике своих умозаключений и никак не может найти. Тогда она прибегла к последнему средству:

— Аристокра одобрил все мои действия. Вы сомневаетесь в правильности его решений?

— Нет, я лишь хочу сказать, что он не всеведущ, и вам не следует расплачиваться за его недальновидность.

— Сколько?

— Все.

— Нет, слишком много, мне нужно время, чтобы вывести свои активы…

— Это я уже слышал от Крес'орп'игнаро. Тем не менее он очень быстро пересмотрел свое мнение.

— Дела Крес'орп'игнаро меня не касаются. Говорю вам, мне нужно время.

— У вас ровно столько времени, сколько мне потребуется для того, чтобы добраться до ближайшей адвокатской конторы столицы.

Чтобы показать серьезность своих намерений, Стент поднялся и направился к двери. Крес'мун'изади не шевельнулась. Коротко попрощавшись, Стент покинул ее кабинет и не спеша спустился по лестнице к холлу. Говоря о поездке в город, он не шутил: Траун учил его, что нет ничего глупее невыполненной угрозы. По пути он зашел к себе, чтобы взять теплую верхнюю одежду, распорядился, чтобы подали спидер, заглянул на кухню обсудить ужин. Когда он все же добрался до гаража, Крес'мун'изади уже ждала его там. Тонкая прядь выбилась из ее прически, и она заправила ее за ухо, что в ее случае приравнивалось к взъерошенности.

— Вот то, что мы обсуждали, — сказала она и передала ему тонкий падд, который до этого крепко сжимала в руках.

Стент опустил взгляд на экран — он только что вернул часть своего наследства. Крес'мун'изади не сводила с него глаз.

— Куда желаете ехать? — спросил подошедший шофер.

— Я передумал, — небрежно бросил Стент и кивнул девушке: — Благодарю вас, кузина, ваша информация оказалась очень полезна и своевременна.

Едва различимый вздох облегчения Крес'мун'изади легко можно было не заметить. Стент уже собрался уходить, но она задержала его, подошла ближе и произнесла чуть слышно:

— Я сделала это не ради себя, а ради сохранения доброго имени нашей семьи. Хоть кому-то из нас оно не должно быть безразлично.

Так, действуя то угрозами, то шантажом, то намеками, то обещаниями подать жалобу в суд, Стент смог собрать приличную сумму. Благородные чиссы привыкли к утонченным играм, и столь грубое воздействие выбило их из колеи. Ради их же блага Стент надеялся, что его родные никогда не узнают, как такие проблемы решаются в Неизведанных регионах (хотя он и сам знал об этом только из рассказов имперцев и тех, кто приходил просить у них защиты). Оставалось еще несколько родственников, обделенных его вниманием, но он пока не знал, как к ним подступиться. Те либо вели до безумия скучную и безгрешную жизнь, либо очень хорошо умели скрывать свои дела. Кроме того, члены родов, уже пострадавшие от разорительных визитов Стента, поспешили обменяться впечатлениями с теми, к кому он еще не наведывался. В итоге от молодого главы рода Тарти стали прятаться, отменять и переносить встречи с ним и всячески избегать. Но попадались и поистине бесстрашные чиссы, которые предпочитали бить первыми.

Одним из них оказался Крес’кен’динаи, третий сын аристокры от первого брака. Он не стал дожидаться появления Стента на своем пороге и явился к нему сам. Подавив неприятное чувство, что он сейчас окажется в роли жертвы, Стент принял старшего родственника со сдержанным почтением и пригласил его в свой кабинет. Хотя в полной мере своим он кабинет не считал: тот нес отпечаток личности отца Стента, но не его самого. С того дня, как его отец в последний раз сидел за рабочим столом, в обстановке ничего не изменилось.

После полагающихся случаю взаимных изъявлений доброго расположения и выражения соболезнований по поводу смерти родителей, аристокра Крес'кен'динаи перешел к сути. Он «выразил обеспокоенность» членов семьи внезапной активностью Стента. Тот не собирался успокаивать тревоги родных.

— Я вижу, вы серьезно взялись за дело, — сказал аристокра.

— Это предписывает мне долг перед родом, — объяснил Стент.

— Спрошу прямо: почему вы еще не пришли ко мне?

Правдивый ответ был не слишком радостным: никакой компрометирующей информации на него найти не удалось. Поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к завуалированной лжи:

— Потому что я верю, что у вас, в отличие от остальных, есть совесть, и вы сами вернете то, что мне причитается.

— Или у вас ничего на меня нет, и вы боитесь.

Аристокра Крес'кен'динаи выглядел довольным своей догадкой. Еще никто не осмеливался бросить Стенту в лицо обвинение в трусости. Ни у кого не было для этого повода: в бою он первым кидался на врага, а если требовался доброволец, то первым вызывался исполнить задание. Даже намек на то, что он может чего-то испугаться, заставил Стента закипеть от гнева. «Никогда не повышайте голос, — учил его Траун, — Кричат только дети и проигравшие».

— Можете думать, как вам угодно, — сказал он, взяв себя в руки.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что нажили себе врагов? Вся семья на вас ополчилась, — решил проявить заботу аристокра.

— Этого досадного недоразумения можно было избежать, если бы они вели себя достойно, хранили и приумножали сокровища моего рода, как предписывает закон. Поскольку они этого не сделали, то я вынужден показать: больше никакого попустительства.

— Как же вы сейчас похожи на своего отца. Этот кабинет, это кресло, та же поза, тот же тон, та же бескомпромиссность. Он бы вами гордился. Жаль, не дожил.

Заявление аристокры смутило Стента. Что это — угроза, констатация факта, искреннее сожаление, издевка? Чем бы оно ни было, оно ему не понравилось. После ухода Крес'кен'динаи Стент решил еще раз проверить его биографию и, если его вновь постигнет неудача, обратиться к специалистам для проведения расследования.

Именно этот момент аристокра Крес'син'динаи выбрал для того, чтобы послать за внучатым племянником.

Не нужно иметь докторскую степень, чтобы понять: Крес'кен'динаи приходил по просьбе отца, чтобы проверить, не унялся ли беспокойный родич и нельзя ли по-тихому уговорить его оставить свои поиски. Очевидно, доклад дяди о состоявшемся между ними разговоре оказался не в пользу Стента. Вполне вероятно, что Крес'кен'динаи также «выразил обеспокоенность», как бы не пострадали дела главной ветви семьи, и аристокре пришлось вмешаться.

Приемную, в которой Крес'син'динаи пожелал принять племянника, основательно протопили, в ней пахло сухим воздухом и старыми тканями. Свое название — Портретный зал — комната получила не просто так: стены украшали портреты трех братьев-основателей семьи Крес, чьи потомки получили право на титул аристокра, отца, а также деда и прадеда нынешнего главы семьи и выдающихся членов рода. Застывшие на живописных полотнах предки смотрели на ныне живущих с немым осуждением. Аристокра Крес'син'динаи сидел в кресле перед невысоким столом и листал объемный фолиант, он словно и не заметил появления внучатого племянника. Не смея прервать его занятия, Стент неподвижно замер у дверей, как в карауле, рассматривая старинные портреты и изнывая от жары. Очевидно, решив, что достаточно помучал его, старик жестом подозвал его к себе и указал на стул с другой стороны стола.

— Крес'тен'тарти, мой пропавший внук. Не успели появиться, а уже переполошили весь дом. Почти все на вас жалуются. Так дело не пойдет, — с расстановкой проговорил Крес'син'динаи.

— Прошу прощения, аристокра, но я полагаю, вас не посвятили в причину переполоха, — начал Стент.

Аристокра поднял руку, прерывая его, и указал на книгу, которую так увлеченно изучал до этого: «Благородные семьи Доминации чиссов: генеалогия, гербы, девизы, краткая история».

— Причина не имеет значения, — сказал Крес'син'динаи. — Доминация держится на сплоченности Правящих семей, а Правящие семьи — на внутреннем единстве. Сила нашего общества в том, что все живут общими интересами.

— Но не забывают и о личной выгоде.

— Не без этого. Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили то, чем занимаетесь, и примирились со всеми.

— Примириться с теми, кто обобрал меня до нитки? Никогда.

— Вы посмеете ослушаться приказа главы семьи? — старик казался не столько возмущенным, сколько удивленным.

Траун учил Стента подчиняться приказам. Он также говорил, что есть откровенно глупые приказы, самоубийственные приказы, приказы на грани измены и, наконец, такие, после исполнения которых можно потерять себя и уважение к себе. Такие приказы нужно стараться обходить, а при необходимости — нарушать, но всегда быть готовым встретиться с последствиями неповиновения. Слово главы семьи не является официальным запретом или приказом. По закону члены семьи вольны прислушаться к советам старших или отвергнуть их. Вот только уже много веков никто в благородных семьях не шел против них. Прямой отказ аристокре не принесет ничего, кроме скандала и ненависти со стороны абсолютно всех членов семьи. Не то чтобы до этого Стент был чрезмерно популярен среди родных. Но аристокра может отправить его пребывание в доме, лишить имени и наследства или объявить его сумасшедшим и запереть в какой-нибудь элитной лечебнице. Все это, разумеется, было связано с массой сложностей процессуального и юридического характера, но, зная не понаслышке характер аристокры, Стент полагал, что тот не поленится подергать за ниточки. Ему страстно хотелось настоять на своем. Но как объяснить, что он сделал это не из неуважения к главе семьи, но из любви к родителям?

— Нет, аристокра, не посмею, — выдавил Стент с таким чувством, будто с каждым словом отрезáл себе палец. — Но поймите и меня. Нужно иметь гордость. Я не буду приносить извинений, они все равно бесполезны и не вернут мне расположения родных, но я клянусь больше не предпринимать никаких действий в столь неугодном всем деле.

— Решили торговаться? Интересно. Должно быть, не зря вам преподавались науки. Хорошо. Вы утолили свою жажду мести, довольствуйтесь тем, что получили. Больше мы об этом говорить не будем. Но впредь ведите себя осмотрительнее. Прошу вас не покидать дом в одиночестве, это может быть небезопасно. Можете идти.

— Как пожелаете, аристокра, — сказал он и, видя, что Крес'син'динаи ждет продолжения, добавил: — Простите, что причинил вам столько беспокойства.

Удовлетворенный демонстрацией покорности, Крес'син'динаи легким жестом отпустил внучатого племянника. Виновата ли в том духота, или стыд, или чувство, что он передал своих родителей, но, покидая покои аристокры, Стент снова ощутил тот яростный огонь, который сжигал его после смерти родителей. Раньше у него получалось гасить его физической нагрузкой и изучением боевых искусств. Иногда ему хватало одного строго взгляда от гранд-адмирала, чтобы успокоиться. Он не представлял, что будет делать теперь. «Если бы только синдик был здесь», — в унынии думал он.


	5. Chapter 5

Просьбу аристокры не покидать поместье в одиночестве следовало понимать так: «С этого момента за каждым вашим шагом будут следить не только за пределами дома, но и внутри». Вечером того же дня, когда Крес'син'динаи вызвал Стента на ковер, на этаже рода Тарти стали появляться посторонние. На первый взгляд, ничего особенного. Просто слуги других родов решили помочь коллегам — впервые за пять лет. То принесут мешок с продуктами, то передадут письма на имя Крес'тен'тарти, то зайдут проверить проводку. С какой бы мелочью ни являлись гости, они всегда задерживались дольше необходимого и пытались втянуть слуг рода Тарти в разговор. Предметом разговора, как и следовало ожидать, становился молодой хозяин. Не имея уважительного повода выставить внезапных помощников вон, Ин'гирен их просто игнорировал, а Сод'твила запретила сыновьям даже подходить к ним. Стент был глубоко тронут такой заботой о своей персоне (с примесью изрядной доли заботы о сохранении места, как ему подсказывал внутренний голос).

Проверив свой счет, он сверился с ценами на космические корабли. Без особого ущерба для финансов он мог бы купить подержанное одноместное суденышко, но вряд ли ему по силам преодолеть путь до территорий Империи Руки. Нечто поприличнее закономерно требовало бо́льших затрат. Из той же вырванной с боем суммы Стент планировал назначить достойное содержание для слуг, когда снова их покинет. Если урезать все лишние траты, то денег как раз должно было хватить Ин'гирену и Сод'твиле на спокойную старость. Но прежде следовало сделать одно важное распоряжение.

Через два дня ненавязчивой слежки Стент почувствовал, что больше не может находиться в доме, и приказал готовить спидер. В его планы входила поездка в банк, затем — прогулка по городу, незаметно переходящая в осмотр выставленных на продажу кораблей. Но более всего он предвкушал свободу от наблюдения. Его радость значительно померкла, когда он заметил одного из многочисленных кузенов другой младшей ветви семьи Крес. Некогда тихий мальчик вырос в скромного юношу и менее всего походил на шпиона. Стент слышал достаточно историй, чтобы знать, что в первую очередь соглядатаев следует искать как раз среди таких типов.

— Кузен, вы едете в город? Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? — спросил тот.

— Нисколько, — сухо ответил Стент.

На полпути к столице водитель спросил, куда отвезти хозяев. Кузен углубился в просмотр файлов на своем падде и не удостоил его ответом.

— В центральный банк, — сказал Стент.

— Какое совпадение, я тоже туда собирался, — поддержал его на минуту оторвавшийся от экрана кузен. 

У Стента сложилось впечатление, что тот увязался бы за ним в любое место, какое он бы ни выбрал. Значит, осмотр кораблей на сегодня отменяется.

Здание центрального банка Ксаплара выглядело еще более тонким, летящим и хрустальным, чем остальные чисские постройки. Создавая проект, архитектор определенно задался целью выразить мысль «У нас все на виду». Прозрачные двери и стены позволяли изучить принципы работы запирающих механизмов. Одетые в бледно-голубую форму сотрудники банка бестелесными духами порхали по хрустальным лестницам и сияющим белизной полам. Глядя на то, как оперативно, почти синхронно, они выполняли все операции, можно было подумать, что разыгрывается театральное представление. 

Ни Стенту, ни его кузену не пришлось любоваться этим спектаклем слишком долго. Девушка со строгими чертами лица, серебряные нашивки на воротнике которой выдавали чуть более важную персону, чем простую сотрудницу, подошла к ним и с поклоном предложила проводить их к тем, кто занимался финансами семьи Крес. Они проследовали за ней к лифту, такому же прозрачному, как и все вокруг. Двери закрылись, лифт начал быстро подниматься наверх. По ходу движения кузен Стента попытался завязать с дамой непринужденный разговор — самый вымученный из всех, какие Стенту только доводилось слышать. Обычно чиссы не заводили бесед на отвлеченные темы на рабочих местах, и поведение юноши выбивалось из привычной картины мира. Стараясь не обращать внимания на потуги родича, Стент сосредоточился на мелькании пролетавших мимо этажей и раздумывал над тем, как избавиться от родственника.

Наконец лифт остановился. Девушка вышла первой и повела их по коридору к начальнику секции. В отличие от основного зала, стены некоторых помещений на этаже были затемнены, за матово-белой пеленой едва угадывались очертания фигур. Кабинет начальника внешне ничем не отличался от других кабинетов. Подведя посетителей к его двери, девушка спросила:

— Могу я еще что-нибудь сделать для вас?

Простая фраза вежливости подала Стенту идею.

— Да, — быстро сказал он, опережая своего родича, который наверняка собирался идти с ним, — мой кузен очень нерешителен, но он бы очень хотел посоветоваться с вами по поводу некоей проблемы. За чашкой чая. Мне показалось, мы прошли что-то вроде кафетерия.

— У нас действительно есть кафетерий, — удивленно ответила девушка и перевела взгляд на залившегося краской стыда юношу. — Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Несостоявшийся шпион кое-как справился с собой и пошел следом за ней. Вот и еще один несчастный чисс, незнакомый с человеческими неожиданностями, ибо этот прием (с небольшими изменениями) был человеческой выдумкой. Именно так друг капитана Нирица как бы невзначай познакомил его с загадочной леди Весной, которая потом столько лет сводила его с ума и в конце концов разбила ему сердце. 

Довольный собой, Стент вошел в кабинет. Финансовыми делами каждой благородной семьи занималась специальная секция банка. Она проводила и оформляла все сделки (с непосредственным участием членов семьи или без оного), составляла отчеты и предоставляла возможности для производственных практик будущих семейных финансистов. Обычно ее возглавлял кто-нибудь из членов младших родов. Ответственным за финансы семьи Крес оказался, однако, чисс, не связанный с ней узами родства. Он любезно принял Стента, выразил соболезнования и поинтересовался, что он может сделать для молодого главы рода Тарти. Желание Стента составить документ, по которому ни одна операция с его счетами не сможет быть осуществлена без его устного и письменного согласия, особенно в случае его отъезда, исчезновения или отсутствия по другой причине, за исключением случая его официально подтвержденной смерти или недееспособности, не показалось тому ни странным, ни вызывающим. Внимательно выслушав пространный поток условий, он лишь быстро составил соответствующую бумагу, подал Стенту на подпись и завизировал собственной печатью.

Спускаясь в главный зал на лифте, Стент радовался предстоящей прогулке, раз уж ему удалось отделаться от родственника. Но не тут-то было. У центрального входа в банк он заметил своего кузена, напряженного и злого на весь мир. С самым благодушным видом Стент подошел к нему и спросил:

— Надеюсь, беседа была продуктивной?

— Это был очень низкий поступок, кузен, — огрызнулся тот.

— Почему? Вы сами говорили, что собирались в банк по делу. А она произвела на меня впечатление очень опытной и знающей сотрудницы.

— Если вы закончили свои дела, нам следует незамедлительно вернуться домой.

— Я еще собирался погулять по городу. Берите спидер, я вернусь к вечеру.

— И как на меня посмотрят, когда узнают, что я бросил вас без транспорта? Нет, мы пойдем вместе.

На это заявление оставалось только пожать плечами. 

Прогулка не затянулась до вечера: добраться до космопорта с кислым родичем на хвосте было невозможно, его обиженная физиономия действовала Стенту на нервы, и после часового осмотра архитектуры центра столицы они вернулись домой. Спидер спустился на подземные уровни и нырнул в один из тоннелей. На обратном пути кузен молчал и с таким остервенением листал что-то на планшете, будто хотел сорвать на нем зло. Стент не был уверен, из-за чего тот больше бесится: из-за провала шпионской миссии, из-за того, что ему пришлось выкручиваться перед посторонними, или из-за того, что посторонней оказалась понравившаяся девушка и он бледно перед ней выглядел.

По возвращении домой его ждал сюрприз.

По традиции каждую неделю хозяйка дома устраивала неофициальные приемы для родных в своих покоях. Считалось, что приемы способствует укреплению дружбы и родственных чувств, однако на деле они стали поводом для острой конкуренции между желающими на них попасть. 

Поскольку помещение не было безразмерным, количество приглашенных ограничивалось. Как правило, аристокра пускала к себе самых близких и любимых родичей, а потому быть приглашенным к ее столу означало подняться в негласной иерархии семьи. Поэтому Стент был несказанно удивлен, когда Ин'гирен подрагивающими руками подал ему узкий конверт с личной печатью хозяйки дома. В письме, написанном изящным почерком одной из ее помощниц, сообщалось, что аристокра Крес'уна'динаи приглашает его на чай и угощения на выходных. Заинтригованный, он отправил ответную записку с подтверждением своего присутствия и благодарностью. Он старался не думать о том, что его почерк далеко не так безупречен, как у той, что писала приглашение.


	6. Chapter 6

В выходные Стент впервые во взрослом возрасте ступил на территорию бабушки. Приемная располагала к отдыху и беседе. В отличие от многих общественных помещений, стены здесь были затканы зеленым шелком с узором в виде экзотических птиц и цветов. Дополнительным элементом декора являлись старинные рисунки и упражнения в каллиграфии от знаменитых мастеров. Мягкие широкие кресла и диваны — это чудовищное отступление от принятого в чисском обществе эргономичного дизайна — располагались на некотором отдалении вокруг низкого стола.

Когда Стент пришел, в приемной ожидала только одна из его дальних кузин из рода Изади с родителями. В приглашении она числилась главной причиной приема: девушка, а скорее взрослая девочка, вот-вот должна была достичь того возраста, когда ее пора было вывести в свет и официально представить обществу, и подробности ее дебюта предстояло обсудить. Раскланявшись с родными, Стент встал подальше от всех и сделал вид, что изучает каллиграфию. Остальные гости вскоре начали пребывать, через четверть часа приемная уже наполнилась гомоном голосов и шелестом одежды. Все стоя ждали появления аристокры. 

И вот она появилась, как всегда, пышно одетая, в платье с высоко стоящим сзади воротником, который удачно сочетался с простой, но элегантной прической. Аристокра Крес'уна'динаи заняла место во главе стола, остальные расселись в соответствии со своим положением. Для Стента было отведено кресло почти на противоположном конце стола. Изящно скользя между креслами, диванами, пуфиками и скамеечками для ног, слуги подали на стол легкие фруктовые закуски и чай. Окинув взглядом собравшееся общество, Стент пал духом больше прежнего. Учитывая специфическую тематику приема, большинство приглашенных составляли дамы разного возраста: от кузины-дебютантки до самой аристокры. Мужчин было только трое, все они сидели с кислыми лицами, молча кивали во время разговора и нервно теребили в руках чашки и блюдца. Стент совершенно не понимал, что его скромная персона делает посреди оживленного обсуждения украшений, причесок, тканей, кружев и прочих предметов туалета будущей дебютантки. 

Как оказалось, ее мать уже провела разведку по всем магазинам и ателье столицы, выяснила последние модные тенденции (и цены на них) и теперь бомбардировала присутствовавших за столом этой, без сомнения, важнейшей информацией. Она говорила так быстро, что Стент удивлялся, как ее язык поспевает за мыслью или мысль — за языком. Ее пронзительный голос в сочетании с глупой историей, перегруженной пустыми подробностями, действовал ему на нервы. Поразительно, как остальные выносили эту пытку. Но никто, кроме него, не выказывал ни малейшего раздражения или дискомфорта, рассказчице даже задавали вопросы в подходящих для этого местах ее бесконечного повествования. К тому моменту, когда подали сладкое — изящный торт, украшенный фруктами, — Стент был готов на что угодно, лишь бы заставить родственницу замолчать. Он перевел взгляд на аристокру Крес’уна’динаи. Она с напускным благодушием слушала свою внучку, изредка отламывая крошечные кусочки от своего куска торта. Видя, что она часто косится на поднимающийся над чашкой пар, Стент встал из-за стола, подошел к чаше со льдом, пристроенной на столике в углу, и поднес ее двоюродной бабушке со словами:

— Мне показалось, что ваш чай еще слишком горячий, возьмите лед.

Оживленный рассказ замер, когда он предпринял свой маневр, а после его слов в приемной повисла гробовая тишина. Стент услышал, как у кого-то кусок торта упал с вилки и плюхнулся в тарелку с характерным звуком. Аристокра Крес’уна’динаи казалась удивленной не меньше остальных, но она нашлась первой. Как ни в чем не бывало она вытащила щипчиками кусочек льда, положила его в свою чашку, посмотрела на внучатого племянника с едва заметной улыбкой и сказала:

— Благодарю вас, но для этого есть слуги.

— Так получилось, что я раньше них заметил, что вы хотите пить, — ответил он.

— Если бы все мои дети были столь же предупредительны, как вы, — аристокра вновь повернулась к столу. — Внучка, отчего вы замолчали? Рассказывайте дальше.

Стушевавшаяся внучка продолжила рассказ тихим голосом, опуская многочисленные подробности, которые так утомляли Стента прежде, и вскоре довела его до логического завершения. Все это время она смотрела на Стента испуганными глазами, словно он совершил святотатство. Другие родственники тоже поглядывали на него. Без сомнения, его теперь объявят скандалистом. Одна лишь дебютантка чуть улыбнулась, когда он проходил мимо. Не чувствуя угрызений совести, он взял себе еще один кусок торта.

К шоку и ужасу его семьи, этот случай стал не единственным, когда благородный юноша занимался неподобающим делом. Не раз видели, как он помогает слугам заносить на кухню тяжелые мешки или ящики с продуктами. Поскольку он так и не расширил штат прислуги, заниматься этим могли либо Сод'твила, либо Ин'гирен (оба уже вышли из того возраста, когда эта работа не доставляла особых хлопот), либо сыновья поварихи (один из которых еще был слишком мал, чтобы хотя бы сдвинуть мешок с места, а второй вечно пропадал в гараже). Для Стента в этом не было ничего зазорного. В экстремальных случаях имперские офицеры работали наравне с солдатами; слышал он и о миссиях, в ходе которых даже синдик не гнушался тяжелой работы.

Изнывая от скуки, Стент побывал и в гараже, ближе познакомился со старшим сыном поварихи и с предметом его гордости — и вечной головной боли. Ра’твила очень гордился тем, что перебрал двигатель старого спидера — «Это же классика, господин! Раритет!» — заменил в нем часть деталей и собрал, вроде бы даже успешно. Увы, с тех пор спидер, и без того не отличавшийся плавным ходом, отказался трогаться с места. Стент несказанно удивил юношу, велев включить освещение в гараже на максимум и открыть капот. Как он и предполагал, молодой механик заменил детали на те, которые смог достать, а не те, которые предполагались производителем. Совместными усилиями слуга и господин вытащили двигатель из спидера и начали перебирать его заново. Для Стента это было не пустое развлечение: он готовил побег. Остальные машины в гараже рода Тарти и вовсе никуда не годились, но раритет еще поддавался ремонту. Стент поинтересовался, что стало с некогда обширным, в этом он не сомневался, парком его рода. Молодой механик с грустью констатировал: все сколько-нибудь ценные экземпляры члены других родов забрали себе или продали, оставили только всякий хлам. Стент никак не прокомментировал это заявление. Раньше он уже не раз видел на дальних родственницах драгоценности своей матери, которые те носили без всякого стеснения, и не удивился судьбе спидеров. Для ремонта двигателя пришлось заказать детали у производителя, их обещали доставить через несколько недель.

Когда аристокра Крес’син’динаи спросил, чем занят его внук, один из его невидимых соглядатаев доложил: «Работает в гараже».

— Наблюдает за работой, ты хотел сказать? — уточнил аристокра.

— Нет, господин, он сам чинит старый спидер, — ответил шпион и предоставил в доказательство головидео.

Запечатленный процесс был так удивителен для него, что он не поленился заснять его. Иначе аристокра ему бы не поверил. На записи был ясно виден его внучатый племянник, Крес'тен'тарти, который, перепачканный машинным маслом, то залезал под капот, то исчезал под днищем спидера, то что-то доказывал спорящему с ним механику, указывая на части двигателя зажатым в руке гироключом. Аристокра схватился за сердце и отослал соглядатая прочь.

Увлечение молодого главы рода Тарти не укрылось от глаз и других членов семьи. Вскоре Стент стал замечать, что Ин'гирен бросает на него укоризненные взгляды. И однажды старый слуга не выдержал:

— Простите, что говорю это, молодой хозяин, но вы очень дурно поступаете.

— Почему? Что плохого в том, чтобы починить сломанный спидер? Или помочь тем, кому тяжело?

— Для тяжелой работы есть слуги. Хорошо или плохо, но мы справляемся со всем сами. Дело хозяев — управлять домом и руководить нами. Подумайте только, что о нас скажут слуги других родов, если увидят, что вы делаете нашу работу. Для вас это пустяк, а мы не посмеем поднять глаза от стыда.

Стенту стало жаль смущенного старика, и он пообещал только закончить работу с двигателем, а более ни к чему в доме не прикасаться.

Еще в первые месяцы на борту «Предостерегающего» он узнал, что главный враг всех разумных существ — это скука. От нее в голове заводятся странные и ненужные мысли, которые могут повредить общему делу, поэтому гранд-адмирал не уставал устраивать своим людям всевозможные тренировки, учения, проверки наличия чего-нибудь, обучающие лекции и даже обещал прибавку к зарплате тем офицерам, которые будут посещать языковые курсы. Словом, делал все, чтобы люди не скучали и не слишком предавались рефлексии. Стент оказался лишен и этой малости. 

Наслышанные о его репутации, родные не спешили приглашать его в гости и на приемы; во время поездок в город его неотлучно сопровождали дальние родственники или слуги, при этом ни те, ни другие не скрывали, с какой целью едут с ним; от работы по дому пришлось отказаться в угоду Ин'гирену. Не зная, чем себя занять, он шатался по дому без дела, читал книги родителей и тонул в мучительной тоске и размышлениях. Стенту всегда говорили, что его таланты лежат в области пилотирования. Какой бы напряженной ни была битва, он неизменно демонстрировал превосходные летные навыки и оставался собранным и внимательным намного дольше пилотов-людей. Последнее имело огромное значение, если сражение затягивалось. Барон Фел иногда говорил о будущем Серой эскадрильи, о том, что хотел бы оставить ее Стенту. То ли из-за этих его планов, то ли из-за стремления гранд-адмирала поднять престиж своего сородича в глазах людей Стенту пришлось пройти и курс подготовки командного состава. Муки учебы вылились в звание лейтенанта, которое он получил вместе с оружием и символическим дипломом пилота истребителя в день своего совершеннолетия. 

Тогда ему казалось, что он готов ко всему и ничего не боится. Реальность доказала поспешность такого вывода. Стент умел летать на всем, у чего был штурвал и двигатель, овладел многими техниками боя, хотя ни разу в жизни не дрался в полную силу, выучил самые распространенные языки Неизведанных регионов, разбирался в технике, политике и даже смог сдать на «хорошо» экзамен по стратегии — притом сдать его лично гранд-адмиралу — пусть даже то была сильно натянутая оценка, щадящая гордость юноши. Однако по большей части эти знания носили теоретический характер. За исключением сражений, Стента редко отпускали с корабля, представление о жизни народов на подконтрольных Империи территориях он составлял по головидео, книгам и рассказам побывавших на них людей. Причины были ему известны: капитан Нириц так боялся, что с ним что-нибудь случится, что каждый раз просил гранд-адмирала не отсылать ребенка с корабля. Его основным аргументом было несовершеннолетие Стента. Долгое время Траун прислушивался к его просьбам и в итоге получил «игрушечного лейтенанта», как за глаза называли Стента. Он и сам о себе так думал. Похоже, разговоры достигли ушей синдика, и он решил продемонстрировать всем, что его воспитанник заслуживает свою ранговую пластину. 

И это оказалось огромной ошибкой. Череда нелепых случайностей нарастала, как снежный ком, и в итоге привела к провалу миссии и — что еще хуже — фактически плену в родном доме. С тоской Стент думал о своих человеческих друзьях, которые наверняка ужасно по нему тосковали. А больше всех, конечно, переживал капитан Нириц, любивший его сильнее всех. На личное дело Стента уже могли поставить пометку «Пропал без вести» или, если синдику каким-то образом удалось добраться до новостных каналов Доминации, то и «Дезертировал». Перспектива остаться в памяти людей беглецом и связанное с этим бесчестье вызывали у Стента дрожь. «Не только в памяти людей, — мысленно поправлял он себя, — но в памяти одного конкретного человека». Он и раньше считал Парка одним из самых приятных людей и компетентных офицеров под началом синдика, а с тех пор, как в его душе поселились нежные чувства к нему, каждое сказанное Парком слово стало казаться ему остроумным, каждая идея — оригинальной, каждое решение — здравым. Такой человек не поймет и не примет его предполагаемого дезертирства. Гранд-адмирал мог понять его, хотя и не одобрил бы. Коммандер — никогда.

Чем дольше Стент сидел без дела, тем чаще его преследовали мысли о Парке или же он сам преследовал их. Он не мог не думать о его загадочной сдержанной улыбке, словно коммандер всегда раздумывал, стоит ли шутка того, чтобы над ней смеяться. Не мог не вспоминать его объятий, таких частых в детстве, таких редких теперь. Вечера стали для Стента особенно мучительными. Каждый день видя, как его родные возвращаются к супругам и детям, он думал о своем возлюбленном. Восс заполнял все его чувства, все помыслы. Он мечтал коснуться его хотя бы дыханием, ощутить запах его волос, дышать им до головокружения. Стент понимал, насколько неправильным и опасным было его чувство, и пытался с ним бороться.

Бессчетное множество раз он прилагал неимоверные душевные усилия, чтобы избавиться от растущего в груди чувства, гнал от себя образ Восса — и сам понимал тщетность этих попыток. Недаром говорят: совет рассудка сердца не спасет. Да и как можно забыть возлюбленного, который все время рядом? Они виделись почти каждый день, если только Серая эскадрилья не принимала непосредственного участия в сражениях. Но даже тогда Стент мог иногда видеть Парка — когда тот сообщал Фелу важную информацию, порой всего за несколько часов до начала боя. В свободное от службы время он бывал в кают-компании (не только потому, что имел на это законное право, но и потому, что все еще оставался любимцем многих офицеров). Там он услаждал взор зрелищем расслабленного Парка, почти беззаботного, окруженного друзьями, для которых у него всегда было наготове доброе слово или беззлобная подколка.

Иногда Восс просил помочь при подготовке к одной из тех рискованных миссий, с которой человек, менее выдержанный и менее склонный доверять расчетам гранд-адмирала, не справился бы. В такие минуты Стент умирал от страха за любимого, восхищался его смелостью и трепетал от случайных прикосновений. Если они работали с инструментами, то Парк обычно делал основную работу, от Стента требовалось лишь подавать нужные детали и держать элементы конструкции. Он брал эти вещи, и на время они становились его святынями, потому что их касались руки Восса.

Однажды он едва удержался от воровства. Случилось это теплым вечером на Нирауане. В тот день Парк вызвал его к себе с каким-то неформальным поручением по поводу предстоящего праздника в честь Дня Империи. Когда они сидели в гостиной (на том самом диване, подле которого Стент навсегда потерял свободу своего сердца) и обсуждали планы празднования, комм Парка издал тревожную трель. Выслушав звонящего, Восс поднялся, бросил: «Подожди минутку» и поспешил в свой кабинет. Пока его не было, Стент заглянул в приоткрытую дверь спальни. Впоследствии он и сам не мог объяснить, из каких мазохистских побуждений сделал это. 

На кровати он заметил небрежно брошенную майку. Почти машинально он поднес ее к лицу, окунулся в легкий запах человеческого тела, который сводил его с ума не первый месяц. Первым его побуждением было скрутить майку в комок, сунуть ее в карман форменных брюк и не подавать виду во время дальнейшего разговора. Нет ничего проще. Никто и не заметит. Зато можно будет спрятать чужую вещь среди своих и доставать ее по мере необходимости: когда одиночество станет нестерпимым, когда захочется обмануть себя и представить, что любимый рядом. Стент устоял перед искушением. То была слабость, которой он не мог себе позволить, иначе перестал бы себя уважать, и притом слабость опасная. Если бы каким-то невероятным образом стало известно, что он хранит у себя вещи Парка, разразился бы грандиозный скандал. И его итоги не понравились бы никому. Поэтому Стент оставил провокационную майку на постели и вернулся в гостиную. К возвращению Парка он уже сидел на диване в прежней позе и просматривал характеристики ракет для фейерверков.

Хуже вечеров были только ночи. По непонятной причине засыпать в отцовской кровати было тяжело, а атмосфера снов была мрачной и удушливой. Особенно это чувствовалось в снах с участием Восса. Видения, слишком реалистичные, чтобы быть сном, и слишком восхитительные, чтобы оказаться реальностью, носили ярко выраженный эротический характер. В них Стент снова и снова ловил человека в свои объятия, смотрел в его лукавые глаза, целовал его соблазнительные губы и раз за разом умирал от жара этих поцелуев. Напрасно он потом искал его подле себя, проснувшись, как в горячке, на смятой постели после сна, полного неги и сладостных вздохов. Очнувшись в изнеможении, желая — и боясь — вновь уснуть, Стент накидывал на себя халат и, чтобы немного остыть, шел к окну, приоткрывал его и вдыхал морозный воздух родной планеты. Пока холод окончательно не приводил его в чувство, он смотрел на многоцветный танец полярного сияния, каждую ночь охватывавшего всю Ксиллу. Вот уже пять лет он не видел этого зрелища и не осознавал, как сильно по нему соскучился. Иногда ему казалось, что изумительно зеленые, голубые, розовые и фиолетовые линии складываются в портрет его возлюбленного, и тогда он не спал всю ночь, до самого рассвета выискивая на небе знакомые черты. 

Когда утреннее солнце зажигало пожар на снегу и льдах, окружавших поместье, он все еще стоял у окна, глядя, как небо окрашивается фиолетовым, розовым, малиновым и оранжевым, и вспоминал то утро, когда Восс так же застыл у окна их с Трауном спальни и смотрел, как шаттл уносит его возлюбленного на очередное рискованное приключение. Он завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и поддерживал его одной рукой. Восс не ожидал, что его могут увидеть в такой момент, а потому совершенно не скрывал оставшихся на теле следов прошлой ночи. Его вид наполнил сердце Стента состраданием, смешанным с желанием подойти к нему, обнять, целовать снова и снова, показать ему: есть тот, кто готов всегда быть рядом, позаботиться о нем и утешить. То был бы, пожалуй, самый неуместный жест из всех возможных.

Стоя по утрам у окна, Стент не раз пытался различить на светлеющем небосклоне звезду, которая скупо дарила свое тепло Нирауану. С такого расстояния это было, разумеется, невозможно, но ни логика, ни астрография не могли помешать ему думать о Парке. Где он сейчас? Спит в нежных объятиях Митт'рау'нуруодо в крепости? Мчится навстречу приключениям сквозь гиперпространство? Сражается с врагом у неведомых миров? Стент не знал.

В таких тягостных думах проходили долгие вечера и длинные ночи, перетекавшие в безрадостные дни.


	7. Chapter 7

Спасаясь от непролазной тоски, Стент решился навестить место, о котором вспомнил на пути к Очадару. Зимний сад аристокры Крес'уна'динаи считался ее частной собственностью (вопреки традиции), но она всегда позволяла детям гулять там, небезосновательно считая, что для них это полезно. Стент уже вышел из детского возраста, но все же поднес руку к биометрическому сканеру. С секундной задержкой двери открылись, на него пахнуло горячим влажным воздухом тропиков. Зимний сад представлял собой внушительную пристройку к дому из толстого стекла и камня. Ее основание находилось на уровне земли, точнее, льда снаружи, а возвышалась она почти на сотню метров, чтобы можно было вместить самые высокие деревья и еще осталось свободное пространство. В результате зимний сад оказался самым светлым и свежим помещением имения. Массивная пристройка потребовала огромных капиталовложений, но стала поистине грандиозным подарком для аристокры Крес'уна'динаи к годовщине свадьбы и новой яркой отличительной чертой твердыни семьи Крес. 

Ступая по тропинке, Стент шел мимо старых деревьев, в детстве казавшихся ему огромными извечными гигантами, только теперь он поражался не их размеру, а изобретательности тех, кто привез их с других планет, кто создал для них искусственную почву, идеальное освещение и влажность. Помимо больших деревьев, в зимнем саду также имелась коллекция малых древесных форм и цветов. Дополнительный колорит создавали искусственные пруды с живыми рыбками, фонтаны и водопады. Многообразие жизни благоухало и радовало глаз. В очередной раз Стент пожалел, что нирауанская растительность не блещет красотой. Выбирая планету для будущей столицы Империи Руки, Митт'рау'нуруодо руководствовался какими угодно соображениями, но точно не пышностью природы.

Стент помнил, что за пушистыми кустами веретянки находился самый большой пруд, через который для большей живописности перекинули мостик с беседкой на двоих. Раньше ему очень нравилось и это место, и рыбки с пестрыми боками, жадно разевавшие рты, когда им кидали корм. Обойдя кусты, он оказался почти у самого мостика и заметил, что беседка не пуста. Аристокра Крес'уна'динаи сидела лицом к нему и лениво кидала в воду крупинки корма. Он поклонился, извиняясь за то, что потревожил ее уединение, и собрался уйти, но бабушка позвала его к себе. Мостик, когда-то выглядевший таким прочным, теперь показался ему шаткой и ненадежной конструкцией. Стент сел на мягкую скамейку напротив бабушки, она кивнула ему на стоящую возле сиденья коробочку с кормом для рыб. Некоторое время они сидели молча, кидая рыжеватые шарики в воду и наблюдая за поднявшейся суетой.

— Я все ждала, когда же ты, наконец, появишься. В детстве ты часто прятался здесь от нянек и учителей, — сказала аристокра.

— И вы ни разу меня не выдали, — Стент не смог сдержать улыбку. — Здесь так же красиво, как раньше.

— Пять лет — ничто в жизни деревьев. Они росли задолго до твоего и моего рождения и будут расти еще много лет после того, как мы оба умрем. То ли дело мы, чиссы, для нас важен каждый год. Ты был таким милым ребенком, хотя родители и избаловали тебя сверх меры. Я уже и не надеялась увидеть тебя взрослым, — она покачала головой. — Им следовало чаще проводить время с тобой, а не носиться со своими тайными политическими митингами.

— Так вы знали? Всегда знали? — удивился он.

Аристокра кивнула и бросила рыбам немного корма.

— Роль хозяйки дома часто недооценивают, — хитро улыбнулась женщина. — Большинство считает, что жена главы семьи только и делает, только изводит прислугу капризами и устраивает званые обеды и ужины. Но на самом деле ее долг заключается в том, чтобы знать все, что происходит в доме. Средства к этому есть самые разные, но речь сейчас не о них. Скажи, им удалось? Они нашли его?

Стент насторожился:

— Простите, я не понимаю.

— Твоя побасенка могла обмануть моего мужа и всех остальных, кто плохо тебя знал, но не меня. Я сотни раз видела, как ты врешь, и сразу поняла, что рассказ о чудесном спасении был правдой в лучшем случае наполовину, — презрительно махнула рукой Крес'уна'динаи. — В тех краях, куда направлялась ваша яхта, приличных торговцев отродясь не было, только пираты и контрабандисты, а они не стали бы держать при себе чисского ребенка так долго. О награде за тебя знали все Неизведанные регионы.

— Похоже, не все, — с сомнением заметил Стент.

— Тогда что ты делал на Очадару, один, посреди парка? Почему сразу не прилетел домой? Почему не связался с представителями семьи? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Все это я объяснил стражам правопорядка на Очадару. Уверен, у вас есть записи моих ответов, больше мне добавить нечего.

— Это не допрос. Я лишь пытаюсь убедиться в том, что твои родители погибли не напрасно и нашли того, кого искали.

— Какое отношение личность, на которую вы намекаете, имеет к смерти моих родителей?

— Самое прямое. Они покинули Ксиллу, чтобы найти его, это ты наверняка знаешь. Но говорили ли они, зачем именно они его искали? 

— Нет, меня не посвящали в детали.

Аристокра наклонилась вперед и подманила его к себе. Говорила она страстно, как бывает, когда предмет разговора задевает за живое. 

— Они надеялись, что он поможет открыть Доминацию чиссов остальной галактике. Наше общество закоснело в предрассудках и традициях. Известно ли тебе, что за последние сто пятьдесят лет на флоте не появилось ни одной новой модели корабля? Верфи бесконечно повторяют однажды утвержденные модели. Наши воины пользуется оружием, которое было изобретено несколько веков назад, — объяснила Крес'уна'динаи.

— Но как же новые технологии, о которых много говорят в новостях? Из достоверного источника мне известно, что ученые флота исследуют технологии других народов и находят способы поставить их на службу нашим силам, — уточнил Стент. 

Кивнув, женщина продолжила:

— Да — когда им везет добраться до этих технологий первыми. В большинстве своем те оседают в тайниках Правящих и благородных семей, которые потом устанавливают их на свои корабли. Если бы ты побывал на одном из наших миров — Селвисе, например, — то узнал бы, чем там занимаются. С этой планетой связана грандиозная победа Чисского Экспансионно-Оборонного флота, который тогда еще только создавался, но правда в том, что правительственный флот в той битве был представлен всего двумя кораблями. А наша семья выставила дюжину кораблей, куда более мощных и совершенных, они и принесли победу. Потом мы передали их новообразованному флоту в знак доброй воли, но факт остается фактом.

— Полагаю, мы не единственная семья, которая так поступает?

Глядя на усмешку бабушки, Стент понял, насколько наивен его вопрос.

— О, дорогой, то, что у нас есть — всего лишь жалкая любительская коллекция по сравнению с теми армадами и технологиями, которыми владеют семьи Чаф или Митт, — сказала аристокра. — Поговаривают, что именно в этом причина их вечного противостояния. Суть в том, что правительственному флоту ничего не достается, и эта ситуация всех устраивает. Мелкие технологические новинки, те самые, о которых говорят в новостях, это лишь побочные продукты освоения чужих технологий, они и создают у масс ощущение прогресса. Политики любят говорить, какое наше общество изысканное и утонченное, но оно застыло во времени. У Доминации нет ни друзей, ни хотя бы союзников среди соседних государств. Мы смотрим на всех вокруг с презрением, а они посмеиваются над нами. Наши ритуалы и устаревшая военная доктрина не помогут в войне с сильным противником.

— Стало быть, вы знаете о внешней угрозе.

— Не слишком много. Моя двоюродная племянница нашла кое-что, но пока не может получить доступ к данным без опасности для себя. Что-то мне рассказали друзья. Об этом не говорят открыто, но многие члены Правящих семей знают: война неизбежна, и она близка. Вопрос только в том, что они делают с этим знанием — прячутся за стенами своих имений, как мой муж, или пытаются найти помощь, как твои родители. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя снова: они нашли его?

Стент отстранился, взглянул на сияющие за стеклами зимнего сада солнечные лучи и посмотрел своей бабушке в глаза:

— Если вы так хорошо распознание мою ложь, то увидите, что я говорю правду: нет.

Она внимательно изучила выражение его лица и чуть слышно проговорила:

— Значит, у нас появился шанс.

С довольным видом она, не глядя, кинула в пруд кусочек корма, который угодил самой большой рыбине по голове.

По шороху гравия на дорожке они поняли, что не одни. Из-за кустов веретянки появилась одна из помощниц Крес'уна'динаи. Она остановилась у края пруда, не смея ступить на мостик, и сказала:

— Простите за беспокойство, аристокра. Вы просили позвать вас, когда придет портной. Он и дамы из рода Изади уже собрались и ждут вас.

— Спасибо, — Крес'уна'динаи кивнула и повернулась к Стенту: — Надо готовиться к дебюту. Тебе бы тоже не мешало подумать о появлении в свете.

С этими словами она покинула беседку, оставив Стента наедине с тревожными мыслями о судьбе Доминации. Возможно ли, что бабушка лишь запугивала его? Вероятность есть, но Стент прожил в доме достаточно времени, чтобы знать, насколько она независима в своих взглядах и суждениях от мнения мужа и других членов семьи. Это давало еще больше поводов для беспокойства. Что, если Чисский Экспансионно-Оборонный флот действительно не сможет отразить атаку противника, которого опасается синдик? Что, если объединенных сил семей Митт и Чаф окажется недостаточно? И захотят ли они объединить усилия перед лицом общего врага? Митт'рау'нуруодо всегда высоко отзывался о своих родичах, не забывая упомянуть о том, что они очень гордые чиссы, а среди Чаф много склочников. Но гордость очень легко переходит в гордыню. В сочетании со старыми обидами — не лучший расклад. 

Или складывавшиеся веками отношения между семьями должны измениться как можно скорее, или Доминации нужен запасной плацдарм, сильная держава, которая сможет помочь во время войны. А раз среди уже существующих политических образований у Доминации друзей нет… то надо создать такого друга. Внезапно все происходящее на Нирауане, военные походы Трауна, объединение разбросанных по всем Неизведанным регионам миров под эгидой Империи Руки обрело смысл. Синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо не занимался благодеяниями ради мира в галактике. Не найдя достойно организованной державы, он создавал собственную, в соответствии со своими представлениями о том, каким надлежит быть идеальному обществу. Список, за которым он послал Стента на Очадару, стал завершающим штрихом. Империя Руки, дом для десятков разных народов, был почти готов и ждал своих главных жильцов — чиссов.


	8. Chapter 8

Небрежно брошенное аристокрой Крес'уна'динаи замечание о выходе в свет получило неожиданное продолжение. Оно настигло Стента там, где он никак не мог этого ожидать. 

Весь дом был охвачен лихорадкой по поводу грядущего дебюта Крес'арл'изади, когда одна из младших внучек аристокры по прямой линии вдруг пожелала разрешиться от бремени. К счастью, роды прошли легко, ребенок быстро набирал вес, и молодые родители не могли на него нарадоваться. Для семьи Крес появление нового родственника стало поводом для всеобщего праздника. Правнук (точнее праправнук) привел Крес'син'динаи в самое благостное расположение духа. Целыми днями все члены рода Динаи по очереди принимали приезжавших с поздравлениями представителей других Правящих и благородных семей. Параллельно с этим шла подготовка к торжественному вечеру в честь младенца. Оживление и шум стояли неимоверные. Невозможно было выйти из своих комнат, чтобы не натолкнуться на очередного поздравляющего, слугу или рабочего. Оставалось либо перейти на осадное положение, либо бежать из дома, либо спасаться от сутолоки в наименее популярных частях дома. Таковыми временно стали библиотека, собрание художеств и Зал Древа.

Для Стента, успевшего забыть, что жизнь в большой семье — это почти непрерывная череда чьих-то рождений, свадеб и похорон, выбор был сильно ограничен. День ото дня сидеть в одиночестве в своих покоях ему становилось все труднее. Выбраться из поместья незамеченным не удавалось. Хотя спидер, который Стент чинил вместе с Ра’твила, был уже готов, проверен и даже отполирован, стоило только приблизиться к нему, как тут же появлялись желающие сопровождать главу рода Тарти. Видя это, Стент начал морально готовиться к тому, чтобы применить насилие, хотя в идеале ему хотелось этого избежать. 

Оставалось только прятаться по тихим углам дома. Особенно ему полюбился Зал Древа, посвященный генеалогии семьи, прежде всего из-за того, что царящая в нем прохлада отпугивала большинство чиссов. Холод исходил от огромного ледяного древа, на ветвях которого были написаны имена всех членов семьи, как умерших, так и ныне живущих. По традиции имена детей вносились в память рода, только когда им исполнялся год, так что до того момента, как слуги начнут наращивать очередную ледяную ветвь, оставалось еще много времени.

Обычно Стент усаживался где-нибудь в уголке, накинув куртку, с одной из отцовских книг в руках и не беспокоился, что его потревожат. Благодаря чтению он смог более или менее восполнить пробелы в своем экономическом образовании и начал делать первые самостоятельные шаги в вопросах финансов. Он все же решил последовать совету дяди и вложил часть средств в акции компаний, занимавшихся отопительными системами, что оказалось правильным решением. Когда же ему надоедало читать мудрые советы маститых авторов, он смотрел на сияющее холодной красотой фамильное дерево и старался не думать ни о чем. В пылу боя у него легко получалось изгонять все мысли, кроме тех, которые способствовали выживанию. Сделать это в мирное время оказалось сложнее. Зрелище царящей вокруг радости родных вызвало у него тянущее ощущение в груди.

Во время короткого визита вежливости к новоиспеченным родителям Стент видел, как они счастливы и пользуются возможностью побыть вдали от остальной семьи, чтобы выразить друг другу любовь и заботу. От вида нежных объятий, в которые муж заключал жену, у него становилось тяжело на сердце. Врать себе глупо и непродуктивно — то была зависть, вполне понятная для того, кто не рассчитывал когда-нибудь испытать схожую семейную идиллию. Бессчетное множество раз он видел, как его возлюбленный наслаждается обществом синдика, и по всему было видно, что эти чувства взаимны. Однажды ему ясно дали понять, какова его роль: безмолвного наблюдателя за чужим счастьем. 

То утро он запомнил очень хорошо. Барон Фел должен был вернуться с опасного задания, в подробности которого гранд-адмирал не посвятил никого, кроме самого участника. Стент первым заметил истребитель своего командира и сразу понял, что с ним что-то не так. Тот спускался слишком быстро и дергано, резкие повороты совсем не походили на обычно плавный и даже элегантный стиль полета Фела. Стент предупредил наземные службы и поспешил в ангар, к которому направлялся, заваливаясь на правый борт, корабль. Он же оказался у побитой машины первым и помог выбраться из нее барону, который пребывал в еще худшем состоянии, чем его истребитель. Прежде чем свалиться на руки врачей, Фел сунул в руки Стенту поцарапанный падд и велел немедленно отдать его Трауну. Еще никогда прежде молодой чисс не бегал по крепости с такой скоростью.

Кабинет гранд-адмирала оказался заперт. Стент поспешил в его покои, вихрем пронесся через пустую гостиную и остановился у двери в спальню. Постучал. Никакого ответа. Тогда он решился приоткрыть дверь и заглянуть внутрь. Никого — только пустая постель со смятым бельем. Из освежителя высунулся Парк с полотенцем на голове, которым он просушивал волосы.

— Рау, ты принес мой?.. — спросил он, но, заметив ошибку, оборвал свой вопрос на полуслове. — Здравствуй, Стент. Что такое?

— Барон Фел вернулся, он передал информацию для гранд-адмирала, — на автомате ответил Стент и показал падд; вся галактика для него померкла, его внимание было полностью приковано к телу человека.

— Он отошел буквально пару минут назад, — Парк убрал полотенце с головы, повесил его на шею, подошел ближе и протянул руку: — Дай посмотреть.

До Стента не сразу дошло, о чем тот говорит, он отдал Парку падд, даже не заметив этого. Пока Восс вчитывался в рапорт, Стент беззастенчиво любовался им. Одной рукой человек держал падд, другой взялся за конец полотенца и промокнул им волосы на затылке, вытер ушную раковину. По его шее и груди ползли капли воды, и Стент едва удержался от того, чтобы слизнуть их, повторить их путь языком. Провокационные капельки скользнули по распаренной коже человека и исчезли под широким полотенцем, намотанным вокруг бедер. Хотя оно и прикрывало самую интимную часть тела, зато открывало отличный вид на его ноги и колени. Самые красивые колени, какие Стенту только доводилось видеть. Нельзя сказать, что он часто рассматривал чужие колени, да и свои тоже, но представшее перед ним зрелище пленило его настолько, что ему захотелось сесть на пол и прильнуть к этим коленям губами.

— Что ж, мы надеялись на такой исход, — сказал Восс, закончив чтение. — В каком состоянии Фел? Он сможет вести эскадрилью?

Стент поспешил перевести взгляд на его лицо. Парк казался довольным, влажные, торчащие во все стороны волосы придавали ему лихой и молодцеватый вид.

— Не думаю, он едва держался на ногах, — проговорил Стент.

— Тогда ты ее поведешь, нам понадобятся лучшие пилоты. Собирай людей, каникулы закончились, — бодро сказал человек и похлопал чисса по плечу.

Парк выглядел непривычно оживленным, а Стент не знал, как реагировать на то, что его назвали лучшим, что ему оказали честь временно возглавить эскадрилью, но более всего — на внезапную близость практически голого возлюбленного. С ужасом юноша осознал: если они побудут наедине еще хотя бы минуту, то он сделает что-нибудь непозволительное. Например, обнимет Парка. Или поцелует. Или осуществит безумную идею с каплями воды. От неминуемой потери лица его спасло появление гранд-адмирала. Стент всегда поражался способности Митт'рау'нуруодо появляться в нужном месте в нужное время и был рад ей, как никогда. Голос синдика с нотками недовольства раздался в гостиной:

— Восс, я обыскал твой стол, не представляю, где ты оставил…

Его речь прервалась, когда он вошел в спальню. С запозданием Стент представил, какую живописную сцену увидел Митт'рау'нуруодо: его практически голый мужчина и его воспитанник стоят подозрительно близко друг к другу. На долю секунды взгляды двух чиссов пересеклись, и юноша поспешил отвести глаза и сделать шаг назад. Он еще не был готов бросить вызов синдику, даже ради Парка; он слишком уважал его и восхищался им. Сомнительная ситуация нисколько не смутила Восса. С улыбкой он приблизился к Трауну, практически прильнул к нему, показал падд и сказал:

— Мы нашли их, все происходит в точности так, как ты сказал.

Гранд-адмирал принял прибор, пробежал взглядом написанное и заметил:

— Ты говоришь так, будто тебя это удивляет.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, — Восс оторвался от падда и посмотрел Трауну в лицо.

Стент готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы не видеть этой сцены, не видеть, как рука в белой перчатке легла на талию человека, не видеть безграничной нежности и восторга в глазах Парка. Он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы Восс хоть раз взглянул на него так. Но получил лишь прямой и строгий взгляд синдика вместе с подтверждением приказа о подготовке к вылету. 

Поскольку большую часть времени на борту «Предостерегающего» Стент провел в каюте, смежной с покоями гранд-адмирала и Парка, и часто видел их вместе, его давно перестали стесняться. К чему скрывать что-то от ребенка, который ничего не понимает? Вспоминая об этом случае, Стент с грустью думал о том, что для своего возлюбленного навсегда останется маленьким мальчиком, которого нужно опекать. В такие минуты ему как никогда остро хотелось совершить какой-нибудь подвиг. Но благородный порыв неизменно натыкался на глас разума (подозрительно похожий на голос капитана Нирица): «Выбрось эту блажь из головы!»

В один из дней, когда Стент, по своему обыкновению, укрылся от всех в Зале Древа и приступил к изучению финансовых потоков Доминации, дверь зала тихо отъехала в сторону. Неохотно отложив книгу, он поднялся навстречу вошедшему. Когда тот подошел ближе, он пожалел, что не спрятался за одним из шкафов с фолиантами, содержащими жизнеописания всех когда-либо живших членов семьи Крес. Аристокра Крес'син'динаи принял его поклон и приветствие с большей любезностью, чем обычно. В его взгляде появилось нечто, делавшее его похожим скорее на обычного добродушного старика, чем на грозного главу Правящей семьи.

— Как хорошо, что я застал вас здесь, у меня к вам важный разговор, — сказал он и указал на древо: — Вы помните его?

— Да, в детстве учитель приводил сюда меня и остальных детей и заставлял учить все родословные, — без особой радости ответил Стент, но аристокру нисколько не обидели его слова, тот смотрел на ледяное дерево с благоговением.

— Тут все наши предки. Вот род Динаи, большой, толстый ствол, на котором все держится. Вот потерянные ветви. Вот недавно привитые. А вот род Тарти, тонкая, слабая веточка с последним ответвлением. Вечная проблема вашего рода: всегда мало детей, всегда нелепые роковые страсти. Не знаю, что не так с Тарти, но если уж вы влюбляетесь, то это навсегда, и, если супруга умирает, отказываетесь вступать в новый брак. Я обрадовался, впервые увидев вашу мать. Хоть и не из благородной семьи, но молодая и сильная. Я понадеялся, что уж она-то сможет подарить роду Тарти много наследников. Вам рассказывали об обстоятельствах, предшествовавших вашему рождению?

Он кивнул.

— Мне говорили, что у родителей долго не получалось завести детей, кто-то умирал вскоре после рождения, кто-то был слишком слаб, чтобы появиться на свет. А я был таким маленьким и чахлым, что в течение двух недель после рождения даже не имел имени: врачи опасались за мою жизнь и не советовали родителям привязываться ко мне.

— Верно. Рождение ребенка — большой праздник. Но не в вашем случае. Я помню, как ваша бедная мать плакала возле бокса, в котором вас держали, и не отнимала руку от него, словно надеялась дотянуться до вас через стекло и удержать в нашем мире. Ваш отец приносил старым богам клятвы, одна нелепее другой, о том, как он отблагодарит их, если они оставят вас в живых. Я никогда прежде не видел его в таком состоянии духа, но замечу, к его чести, за всю жизнь это у него был единственный всплеск религиозной экзальтации. Помню, как взглянул на сморщенный бледно-голубой комочек в боксе и подумал: «С этим все ясно». Отрадно видеть, что я ошибся. И теперь, как глава рода, вы должны позаботиться о благе семьи Крес.

— Это занимает все мои мысли.

— Хорошо. В таком случае вас не шокирует то, что я собираюсь сказать. Вы сейчас в самом подходящем возрасте для того, чтобы вступить в брак и продолжить род Тарти.

Если бы старик сказал Стенту, что его сейчас выведут на улицу и расстреляют, он бы удивился этому меньше, чем словам о браке. Конечно, появись в холодном зале Парк, юноша сразу подарил бы ему обручальный браслет и провел все необходимые ритуалы. Но Крес’син’динаи определенно думал о ком-то другом.

— Аристокра… когда вы говорили о благе семьи, я думал, вы подразумевали некую должность, которую я мог бы занять, — не скрывая изумления, пробормотал Стент. — Кроме того, финансовые дела моего рода расстроены. Прежде мне хотелось бы их поправить.

— Об этом не волнуйтесь. Моя дорогая жена уже нашла для вас подходящую партию — младшую дочь рода Калани из Правящей семьи Гев. Как вы знаете, весьма уважаемая семья, в их ведении находятся вопросы науки и образования. А женатому мужчине охотнее предоставят место, чем холостому.

«Вранье. Должность давно бы нашлась, ты просто хочешь крепче привязать меня», — подумал Стент, но вслух сказал:

— Вы бесконечно добры ко мне, аристокра. Надеюсь, мне можно будет познакомиться с невестой до свадьбы?

Покорность Стента пришлась по нраву Крес'син'динаи. Если он и заподозрил внучатого племянника в неискренности, то сумел это скрыть.

— Завтра моя супруга сопроводит вас в дом будущей жены, — сообщил он. — Она уверила меня, что девушка очаровательна и на диво хороша собой. Как по мне, чем скорее заключить брак, тем лучше, но она настаивает, что в таких делах спешить нельзя. Впрочем, если невеста в самом деле так хороша, как она говорит, вы будете мечтать о том, чтобы день свадьбы настал скорее.

«Пожалуй, сейчас не самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы признаться, что я люблю человеческого мужчину», — подумал Стент и лишь сдержанно поблагодарил старшего родича за заботу о своем будущем. 

Слову «любовь» не хватало выразительности, чтобы передать всю глубину чувств молодого чисса. Личность Парка занимала все его мысли, и, если бы не нужды службы, он бы совсем потерял связь с реальностью. Временами он поражался, как мог прожить столько лет рядом с Парком и не замечать его великолепия, не наслаждаться его обществом в полной мере. Теперь же, когда душа его переполнялась нежностью, когда он жил и дышал только обожаемым человеком, днем и ночью думал лишь о нем, во всей галактике замечал одного его, их общение значительно сократилось. Что бы Стент ни делал, он считал, что делал это для Восса. Подчас он фантазировал о том, что найдет Нусо Эсву, отрубит ему голову и красивым жестом бросит сей ценный приз к ногам Парка — на манер героев старинных легенд. Тогда-то Восс поймет, что недооценивал его все эти годы, и, конечно же, полюбит того, кто смог сделать то, с чем так долго не мог справиться даже великий гранд-адмирал Траун. Хотя Стенту никогда не доводилось рубить головы, и он весьма смутно представлял, как это делается. И если бы подобная миссия не была форменным самоубийством, он, вероятно, уже решился бы на нее. Стента не столько пугала перспектива погибнуть, сколько понимание того, как его гибель огорчит его друзей, особенно капитана Нирица, и унизит синдика в глазах его заклятого врага. Так что многие месяцы пойманный Эсва оставался лишь приятной идеей, с которой Стенту нравилось играть. Как он позже узнал, многие подчиненные Трауна мечтали о том же, хотя и по другим причинам.

Как и сказал аристокра, на следующий день в дом Правящей семьи Гев тронулось торжественное посольство. В длинный спидер с гербами Крес уселись аристокра Крес'уна'динаи с ее верной помощницей и служанкой, которая должна была помочь своей госпоже с ее роскошным платьем с длинным шлейфом. Для своего наряда хозяйка дома Крес выбрала птичью тему, очень модную в этом сезоне. Тон задавали серьги в форме птиц, известных своей верностью партнеру, считавшихся символом счастливого брачного союза. К стоячему воротнику и рукавам платья крепилась накидка из зеленого с синим отливом материала, вышитая ауродиевой нитью так, чтобы она напоминала крылья. На шлейфе также красовалось шитье в виде перьев. 

Наряды других женщин были значительно скромнее, но и они перекликались с платьем госпожи. Помощница надела серый костюм с зеленой вышивкой на плечах в виде стаи летящих птиц, служанка ограничилась зеленым шарфом и деревянной заколкой для волос с несколькими перышками. Сбоку от празднично одетых дам притулился Стент, которому в честь смотрин велели одеться поприличнее и надеть подходящее к случаю традиционное украшение на голову. Тонкая серебряная цепочка с изумрудами хитрым (и крайне неудобным) образом крепилась за ушами, раздражая тонкую кожу, украшенный по последней моде черно-зелеными перьями с отливом воротник костюма жал и щекотал шею, и в целом Стент чувствовал себя наряженным цирковым зверьком. С той лишь разницей, что этикет не запрещал животным чесаться. 

«Семья — наивысшая ценность. Интересы семьи всегда должны стоять выше собственных. Прежде чем что-то сделать, подумай, как это отразится на семье. Не опозорь свою семью и себя. Благо семьи — твое благо», — всю дорогу Стент повторял про себя заученные еще в детстве аксиомы, оправлял до неприличия обтягивающий наряд и мечтал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Он не собирался жениться ни под каким предлогом, но из уважения к бабушке, которая приложила руку к странному сватовству, решил все же поехать. В конце концов, смотрины еще ни к чему не обязывают. Он утешал себя мыслью о том, как высока вероятность того, что он не понравится невесте и сговор не состоится.

Следом за хозяйским спидером следовал еще один, попроще, в который уложили подарки для семьи невесты. Мельком глянув на то, как слуги с трудом утрамбовывают коробки, жених заподозрил, что невесте заготовили немаленькую взятку, лишь бы она согласилась выйти за него замуж.

На подъезде к дому будущей жены аристокра сказала ему:

— Запомните самое главное — молчите, ничего не спрашивайте и отвечайте, только если к вам обратятся напрямую.

Что в переводе на разговорный чеун означало: «Промолчишь — за умного сойдешь».

В отличие от родного дома, в поместье семьи Гев Стента считали желанным гостем: холл был ярко освещен и натоплен, старшая помощница главы рода Калани встретила прибывших на лестнице, управляющий и слуги начали разгружать подарки. Дамы степенно прошествовали в глубь дома (жених замыкал процессию) и поднялись на этаж рода Калани. Цветами семьи Гев были фиолетовый и белый, архитекторы поместья отдали предпочтение последнему, использовав фиолетовый только для декоративных элементов. В доме семьи Крес пользовались скоростными лифтами, скрытыми в стенах здания. Гев явно предпочитали плавно движущиеся лестницы. Всюду — открытые анфилады, тонкие колонны, придававшие залам легкий, парящий вид.

Глава рода Калани приняла гостей самым любезным образом. Она почтительно склонилась перед аристокрой, предложила ей хозяйское кресло, от которого та отказалась, но жест вежливости оценила. Короткий промежуток времени, пока все рассаживались и ждали, когда слуги принесут угощения, в церемонии служил для того, чтобы оценить наряды обеих сторон и через то определить благосостояние семей. В вопросах стиля Стент полностью положился на вкус мастера Така’иси, который все же прислал ему несколько парадных нарядов, и надеялся, что не посрамит бабушку перед лицом хозяйки дома. Должно быть, в молодости та считала своим главным украшением волосы — они и сейчас выглядели изумительно — и не стеснялась обращать на них внимание гостей. Ее прическа, фантастическая как по размеру, так и по сложности, представляла собой шедевр парикмахерского искусства. Замысловатую конструкцию оплетали фиолетовые ленты и удерживали шпильки с камнями того же цвета или бабочками из цветного стекла. Крылья некоей огромной бабочки пошли на сооружение ее накидки, и только вблизи можно было понять, что дивные переливы фиолетового на ней являлись делом рук искусных вышивальщиц. Как главе младшего рода, Гев’тер’калани не полагалось носить шлейф, однако его с успехом заменял длинный шелковистый пояс, концы которого касались пола. Лицо ее было приятным и свежим, глаза лучились добротой и внутренним светом. Стент прежде не видел у чиссов таких глаз. Его мать обычно смотрела на мир с невыразимой грустью, бабушка — с холодной строгостью, другие родственницы — будто выискивали во всем вокруг какой-то изъян.

Как старшая по возрасту и положению, аристокра Крес'уна'динаи первой начала беседу. Сначала дамы обменивались формальными пожеланиями благополучия и поздравлениями по случаю пополнения в роду Динаи. Постепенно беседа перешла с отвлеченных понятий на более конкретные предметы. Во время разговора Стенту практически ни разу не довелось открыть рта. Гев’тер’калани спрашивала, аристокра отвечала, а ему оставалось только кивать. Смотрины все сильнее напоминали ему куплю-продажу движимого имущества. Бабушка расхваливала его на все лады, как торговец на рынке, который пытается сбыть подпорченный товар. Крес'уна'динаи пересказала всю историю его жизни, порой приукрашивая реальные события или на ходу сочиняя их. Затронули даже такие до неприличия личные темы, как его финансы и состояние здоровья. Материальный вопрос не слишком интересовал Гев’тер’калани, однако она не преминула уточнить, правдивы ли слухи, что в детстве Стент был очень слабым ребенком. Аристокра признала ее правоту, но заметила, что детям свойственно перерастать этот этап, Гев’тер’калани согласилась, что все так и есть. На почве подобных разговоров Стент начал тревожиться, не попросят ли его сейчас раздеться и продемонстрировать способность исполнять супружеский долг. Если бы он надумал покупать спидер, то тоже непременно поднял бы капот и проверил двигатель. К счастью для него, до этого не дошло. Наконец, аристокра задала традиционный вопрос:

— Довольны ли вы женихом?

— Ваш внук — замечательный и сильный юноша, — в тон ей ответила Гев’тер’калани. — Но решать моей дочери. Как Гев'юми'калани решит, так и будет.

Ее слова ознаменовали конец первой части переговоров. На заре цивилизации, когда благородные семьи стремились породниться друг с другом и укрепить свою власть, мнение невесты не имело значения, как и желание жениха. Покорные долгу перед семьями, они выражали согласие на брак, как требовал обычай. Но вот уже много веков символическую роль исполняла сцена, разыгранная старшими женщинами. Они остались в приемной, чтобы рассмотреть подарки, а Стента пригласили пройти в соседнюю комнату, чтобы познакомиться с будущей женой. «Не робей», — шепнула ему на прощание бабушка, сунула в руку завернутую в зеленый шелк коробочку и села рядом с хозяйкой, которая указывала слугам, куда сложить дары. 

Сказать всегда проще, чем сделать. Среди имперцев не было женщин: их не взяли в экспедицию «ради их же блага», по словам синдика. Раньше Стент знал только мать, родственниц, учительниц и служанок, и все они в некотором смысле женщинами не являлись. Матери следовало подчиняться, родственниц и учительниц — слушаться, служанкам — приказывать. Как говорить с дамой равного положения, а тем более будущей женой, Стент не представлял. Опыт общения с информатором нельзя было назвать очень удачным.

В центре ярко освещенного помещения, в которое он ступил, стоял массивный музыкальный инструмент на трех ножках, на его резной крышке застыли посреди брачного танца две птицы с пышными хвостами в окружении листвы и разнообразных плодов. Дальний угол прикрывали ширмы в старинном стиле со сходным рисунком, а на противоположной от окон стороне, на диване, сидела... Стент почувствовал, как предательски потеют ладони. Отложив книгу, девушка поднялась с дивана, приблизилась к нему на пару шагов и слегка поклонилась, а он так опешил, что забыл повторить движение. Его потрясло, какой миниатюрной и хрупкой она была, пожалуй, он мог бы поднять ее в воздух одной рукой без малейших усилий, однако не возникало никаких сомнений, что она уже взрослая девушка. Еще сильнее его удивила необыкновенная красота ее лица. Подобных ей женщин Стент видел только на картинах, у самых дорогих кукол бывали такие лица. 

Дополнительное сходство с куклой из набора, подаренного ему доктором Порбелем, ей придавал наряд. Как незамужняя девушка, она носила легкую полупрозрачную накидку, окрашенную в нежнейшие оттенки фиолетового и розового. Ее прическу украшали шпильки со стеклянными бабочками, похожие на те, которые носила ее мать, а также серебряная цепочка с фиолетовыми камнями. В отличие от Стента, ей не приходилось страдать из-за неудобного украшения, поскольку оно крепилось к волосам. Вышитые мелким бисером бабочки порхали и по подолу ее юбки. Глядя на нее, Стент испытал то же любопытство, какое пробудил в нем набор кукол «Расы галактики». Возможно, не самое подходящее чувство по отношению к будущей жене. Однако ни одна кукла не способна двигаться с такой грацией, как Гев'юми’калани. Заметив, что она чего-то ждет, Стент протянул ей подарок.

— Это вам, — пробормотал он и сразу мысленно обругал себя: «Какая глупость, конечно, коробка для нее, тут же больше никого нет».

— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Гев'юми'калани и сделала вид, что рассматривает упаковку, а сама в это время незаметно разглядывала жениха. 

Поймав на себе ее изучающий взгляд, Стент оробел еще больше. Он словно опять был на Очадару, на дне ручья, по колено в воде и грязи, беспомощный и нелепый. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что она, возможно, представляет, как пройдет их первая брачная ночь, и содрогается от страха из-за разницы в росте. Хотя вряд ли девичий страх мог сравниться с ужасом, охватившим юношу, который мечтал о ласках представителя своего пола. «Уж лучше бросаться в безнадежный бой, уж лучше сражаться с врагом безоружным, чем продолжать ломать комедию», — думал Стент. Он еще не закончил составлять список ужасных вещей, которые он предпочел бы нынешней ситуации, когда Гев'юми'калани подошла к столику возле дивана, положила на него так и не развернутый подарок и указала на стоявший там же букет.

— Я собрала этот букет специально для вас, — благожелательно сказала она.

— Он очень красивый, — ответил Стент, только сейчас обративший на цветы внимание, поскольку ранее счел их еще одной деталью интерьера. — Есть, кажется, древнее искусство выражать чувства посредством букетов.

— Действительно. Можете ли вы прочитать мое послание?

Стент посмотрел на букет. Цветы как цветы. Подобранные и собранные со вкусом, но все же просто цветы.

— Боюсь, что нет. Я знаю названия всех цветов и трав, но их скрытый смысл от меня ускользает.

— Какая жалость. Если хотите, я могу дать вам книгу для расшифровки.

Она подошла к столику и взяла оттуда книгу с зеленой обложкой. «Как знала, что она понадобится», — печально подумал Стент, но поблагодарил ее и сел на диван. Пока он листал книгу, соотнося цвет, размер и название цветов с их значениями, Гев'юми'калани подошла к инструменту.

— Вы играете? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нет. До вас, вероятно, доходили слухи о моем непростом взрослении. В космосе, увы, не так много возможностей для музицирования, — с искренним сожалением ответил Стент и, чтобы не показаться неотесанным дикарем, добавил: — Но это не значит, что я потерял способность ценить прекрасное. Пожалуйста, сыграйте что-нибудь.

Она села за инструмент. Ее тонкие пальцы коснулись клавиш. Полились нежнейшие звуки. «Полная катастрофа», — думал Стент, слушая, как она играет. На втором этапе смотрин жених и невеста знакомились, старались впечатлить друг друга, показывали свои таланты и увлечения. Искали точки соприкосновения. Если бы в доме нашлось оружие, он смог бы показать пару впечатляющих приемов. Если бы он взял с собой винтовку, то мог бы с закрытыми глазами разобрать и собрать ее. Если бы ему дали истребитель, он продемонстрировал бы не только фигуры высшего пилотажа, но и выжег лазером на льду у дома Гев'юми'калани ее имя. Но в доме семьи Гев не любили оружия. Впервые он пожалел, что прогуливал занятия по музыке в детстве, а потом и вовсе отказался их посещать. Если его в самом деле вынудят жениться на Гев'юми'калани, этот брак сделает их обоих несчастными. Слишком велика пропасть между той, что посвятила себя искусствам, и тем, кто отдал жизнь служению Империи.

— Вы молчите. Вам не понравилось?

Стент не сразу заметил, что музыка стихла, а Гев'юми'калани внимательно смотрит на него.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я был настолько поглощен вашим искусством, вашей музыкой, что на миг потерял связь с реальностью. Я раньше не слышал этой композиции. Как она называется?

— «Посмотри на луну». В том, что вы ее не узнали, нет ничего странного: я написала ее после поездки на Очадару несколько недель назад. Моя подруга положила стихи на музыку, с ними она звучит намного лучше. Особенно когда поет моя подруга.

— Без твоего аккомпанемента мой голос — лишь завывание вьюги, — раздалось из-за ширмы, затем появилась хитрая физиономия, которую Стент видел на Очадару. 

На этот раз у него была возможность лучше рассмотреть ее обладательницу. Поскольку скрываться более не имело смысла, та вышла из засады, едва сдерживая улыбку. Как Стент и подозревал, девушка носила цвета семьи Митт. По-деловому строгий серый костюм из плотной ткани с красной отделкой на рукавах и у ворота не соответствовал торжественности происходящего и как бы говорил, что его владелица не собирается участвовать в свадебном фарсе. Для той, кто носит траурную повязку на запястье, у нее был, пожалуй, слишком жизнерадостный вид. Если бы она была человеком, то смеялась бы в голос — в этом Стент мог поклясться. Зато Гев'юми'калани не прятала улыбку при появлении подруги. Внутри у Стента похолодело. Уж не издевались ли над ним девушки?

— Позвольте представить вам мою лучшую подругу, Митт'ора'нуруодо. Хотя вы уже встречались, — сказала счастливая невеста.

— Очарован. Что вы здесь делаете? — строго спросил Стент.

— Охраняю честь подруги. Вдруг вы не сможете удержаться и сделаете что-нибудь недостойное, — в голосе связной слышалось и веселье, и вызов. Она указала на вазу на столе: — Вы уже разгадали зашифрованное в букете послание?

— Как раз в процессе, — буркнул он в ответ.

— Позвольте вам помочь. Взгляните внимательнее.

Не обращая внимания на его протест, девица присела рядом с ним, склонилась к букету и негромко сказала:

— Глава семьи Митт передает вам приветствие и выражает радость от того, что вы благополучно добрались до Ксиллы. Он также надеется на скорую встречу с вами, чтобы вы могли обсудить известную всем нам персону.

Нам? Стент перевел взгляд на Гев'юми'калани. Та казалась немного смущенной, но все же довольной.

— С нами нет нужды играть в секретность. Мы придерживаемся схожих политических взглядов, — ласково проговорила она.

— Должно быть, и аристокра Крес'уна'динаи их разделяет? — недоверчиво произнес Стент.

— Иначе вас бы здесь не было, — признала Гев'юми'калани.

Получив столь высокую оценку собственной персоны, Стент повернулся к Митт'ора'нуруодо, которая делала вид, что увлечена букетом, и сказал:

— В таком случае передайте главе семьи Митт, что его надежда взаимна, однако, организовать встречу будет непросто. Аристокра Крес'син'динаи мне не доверяет, меня постоянно сопровождает кто-то из членов семьи или слуг.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, лишь постарайтесь изобразить из себя влюбленного, а об остальном мы позаботимся, — ответила она.

— Кто это мы?

— Те, кому небезразлично будущее чисского народа.

Гев'юми'калани повернулась к инструменту и начала наигрывать один из военных маршей Доминации, хотя в ее аранжировке он звучал игриво и весело, в отличие от тяжеловесного оригинала. Убедившись, что звуки музыки надежно скрывают ее слова, Митт'ора'нуруодо повернулась к Стенту и проговорила:

— Я бы хотела извиниться перед вами за Очадару. Имение, где состоялась наша встреча, пустовало на протяжении многих лет, я не раз гуляла там во время каникул и отпусков. Если бы я знала, что так выйдет, я бы перенесла место встречи. Меня охватывает ужас при мысли о том, что было бы, будь на вашем месте… кто-то другой.

— Не нужно извиняться, нам просто не повезло, — отмахнулся он. — Откуда только взялся тот патруль?

Риторический вопрос заставил ее замяться.

— Наследники бывшего владельца поместья судились из-за него лет двадцать, все это время дом пустовал. Не так давно суд вынес решение в пользу одной из сторон, и новые хозяева прибыли на Очадару за день до нас с вами, чтобы оценить состояние имения. Они были в доме, увидели вас на лужайке, испугались и вызвали полицию. Сейчас они очень горды тем, что их вмешательство способствовало вашему возвращению в семью. Все это я узнала позже из новостей и почувствовала себя крайне неловко. Что вы сделали с датакартой?

— Уничтожил, чтобы ее не нашли при обыске. И никому не сказал, зачем на самом деле проник в парк.

— Благодарю вас. Если бы датакарту нашли, последствия этого были бы ужасны: не только для нас с вами, но и для тех, кто рисковал, чтобы добыть содержавшиеся на ней сведения.

— Хотел бы я ознакомиться с ними и передать в руки того, кому они предназначались. Но пока я не вижу возможности для побега.

— Значит, мы должны ее создать, — вмешалась в разговор Гев'юми'калани, не поворачиваясь и не прекращая играть. — Ни родственники, ни слуги не посмеют последовать за вами на романтическую прогулку. Если это необходимо для нашей цели, я готова исполнить роль счастливой невесты.

— Уверена, есть и другие способы усыпить бдительность его родни, — сказала ее подруга.

Та только покачала головой.

— Есть, но этот самый надежный. Хотя бы передай мое предложение синдику Митт'рор'нуруодо, пусть он решает. Все же он рискует больше остальных.

В ответ на ее предложение Митт'ора'нуруодо сделала такое лицо, что Стент понял: в комнате есть кое-кто, кто желает этого брака еще меньше, чем он сам. Но противиться она не стала. Она посмотрела на хронометр и констатировала:

— У нас кончается время. Крес'тен'тарти, если хотите получить список, покажите всем, что вы в восторге от невесты, только со свадьбой не торопитесь. Крес не жалуют мою семью, но не смогут возражать против моего присутствия как подруги невесты. Будем поддерживать связь в виде романтических свиданий.

— Вы сможете передать сообщение известной личности? — встрепенулся он.

— Это не так просто, как вам кажется. Но я постараюсь. Вот еще что. Если вы хоть раз притронетесь к Гев'юми'калани, если хоть раз обидите ее, снега Ксиллы обагрятся вашей кровью.

— Вы оскорбляете меня, подозревая, что я могу обмануть доверие той, кто рискует ради меня своей честью.

Впервые за время встречи в ее взгляде появилось некое подобие уважения.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Ешьте свой керчмеш, и покончим со всем этим.

Гев'юми'калани взяла со стола подарок Стента, развернула скрывавшую его зеленую материю и открыла деревянную коробочку с инкрустацией на крышке. Внутри лежало то, чему по традиции и полагалось там быть: овальной формы булочка из особого теста, обильно посыпанная сахарной пудрой. Предложение о браке считалось принятым, если жених и невеста съедали булочку пополам, а оставшаяся на пальцах, губах и одежде пудра служила тому подтверждением. При виде символа грядущего брака мужество покинуло Гев'юми'калани, так что Стент сам разломил керчмеш, дал ей половину, а свой кусок положил в рот. Сладкий хлеб показался ему горьким, поскольку он мечтал разделить его с Парком, а не с совершенно незнакомой девушкой.

После этого жених и невеста в сопровождении Митт'ора'нуруодо вернулись в приемную, где их уже ожидали. Увидев дочь, опирающуюся на руку Стента, Гев’тер’калани едва не расплакалась, но быстро пришла в себя и подала ей символ помолвки — широкий браслет белого металла с выложенным на нем гербом рода Калани. Аналогичное украшение с изумрудами Стенту поднесла помощница аристокры. После обмена браслетами пара считалась официально помолвленной. Из присутствующих искреннюю радость выражала только Гев’тер’калани. После поздравления она села подле аристокры и с чувством проговорила: «Теперь уже можно сказать. Если бы вы только знали, скольких женихов она отвергла! И каких! Юноша из семьи Чаф все здесь заставил подарками. Приходил и один из этих ужасных Митт — простите, Митт'ора'нуруодо, — такой сказочной красоты, такой воспитанный, а ушел ни с чем. Если перечислять всех, целый день уйдет. Право, я уже и не надеялась выдать ее замуж, ей бы лишь музицировать, общаться с подругами и открывать музыкальные школы для бедных. Что само по себе похвально, но непродуктивно с точки зрения блага семьи. Не знаю, что такое сказал или сделал ваш внучатый племянник, но это настоящее чудо». 

Краем уха слушая душещипательную историю, Стент смотрел на свою невесту и поражался, что такая красавица действительно еще не замужем. В ее глазах он был дикарем, конечно, и служил только для прикрытия плана по передаче гранд-адмиралу интересующих его сведений. Но что никто из образованных, галантных юношей не пленил ее сердце — это странно. Возможно ли, что она всей душой привязана к тому, с кем по каким-то причинам не может быть вместе? Тема слишком деликатная для обсуждения в первый день знакомства.

По возвращении в имение семьи Крес аристокра повлекла Стента в кабинет своего мужа.

— Жена моя, сегодня ты прекраснее, чем когда-либо, — сказал довольный старик, когда она переступила порог.

— Это оттого, муж мой, что я принесла нам радостные вести, — сообщила она. — Гев'юми'калани согласилась выйти замуж за Крес'тен'тарти.

— Стоит тебе только что-то задумать, и ты всегда добиваешься своего. Признаю проигрыш в нашем споре. Как желаешь получить выигрыш?

— Скажу позже, муж мой, у меня есть пара идей на этот счет.

Крес'син'динаи слегка улыбнулся и прищурился, словно пытался разгадать ее замысел, но потерпел неудачу и обратился к Стенту:

— Итак, как вам невеста?

— Очень утонченная особа, она осчастливит ту семью, в которую войдет, хотя… — памятуя о необходимости тянуть время с женитьбой, Стент постарался придать голосу неуверенности.

— Хотя что?

— Я не уверен, что в самом деле пришелся ей по нраву.

— Это не так важно. Поскольку глава семьи и ее родители согласны, да и она последовала обычаю, проблем не будет. Если поторопимся, то свадьбу можно будет сыграть уже на следующей неделе.

Аристокра Крес'уна'динаи подошла к креслу супруга и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Но, как тебе известно, наиболее продуктивными являются браки, заключенные по любви. Ради блага семьи Крес я прошу тебя не торопить события и позволить молодым лучше узнать друг друга. Крес'тен'тарти и сам высказывал такое желание.

Впервые услышавший об этом Стент кивнул в подтверждение ее слов. Старик посмотрел на него с подозрением и спросил:

— Надеюсь, тем самым он не пытается уйти от исполнения своего долга перед семьей?

— Напротив, я хочу сделать все от меня зависящее, чтобы исполнить его наилучшим образом. Кроме того, дополнительное время даст нам возможность организовать свадьбу, достойную нашего великого дома, — уверил его Стент.

— Будь по-вашему. Даю вам три месяца на знакомство с будущей супругой.

— Благодарю вас от всего сердца.

Стент откланялся и покинул главу семьи еще более встревоженный, чем обычно. В Доминации не регламентировался временной промежуток между помолвкой и свадьбой, но члены благородных семей, как правило, предпочитали не торопиться, разъезжая с визитами вежливости и принимая поздравления от высшего света. Три месяца — срок небольшой, а для планов Стента — ничтожно малый. Он не знал, сколько времени потребуется Митт'ора'нуруодо, чтобы связаться с синдиком, и удастся ли ей это вообще. Оставалось только надеяться на лучшее.


	9. Chapter 9

Постоянное пребывание в огромном доме неизбежно приводило к общению с его обитателями. Помимо Крес'орп'игнаро, настроившего против Стента весь свой род, и Крес'мун'изади, демонстративно игнорировавшей кузена, большинство родственников казалось заинтригованными молодым Тарти, который так отличался от них манерами и действиями. Что не мешало им его сторониться. Его решительность в отстаивании своего наследства многим показалась чрезмерной, но иных она восхитила. Особенно тех, кто испытывал неприязнь к пострадавшим от действий Крес'тен'тарти. Он же находил общество родных несколько утомительным и обременительным. Сделав над собой усилие, он смог бы с ними ужиться. Со временем. Но этим ценнейшим ресурсом он не обладал. Кроме того, его раздражала манера старших родственников давать советы по поводу и без. Они были движимы благими побуждениями, Стент, однако, привык к имперской модели сосуществования, состоявшей из четких приказов и дававшей свободу в личное время, и не желал выслушивать чужие мнения по поводу своих действий. Пусть даже их высказывали из лучших намерений.

Были среди его родичей и те, кто ему нравился, в основном, молодые чиссы его возраста. Несмотря на навязанную извне степенность, в них еще жили надежды и дерзкие мечты юности. Однако каждый новый день лишал их частицы идеализма, заменяя ее этикетом и прагматизмом. Еще несколько лет — и нынешние новаторы полностью переймут устоявшуюся манеру их родителей вести дела. Стент подозревал, что в других благородных семьях ситуация схожая, и если синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо надеется перетащить на свою сторону молодых чиссов, то он должен действовать скорее. Чтобы не бояться не соответствовать ожиданиям семьи, нужно было быть или немного сумасшедшим, или ребенком. Крес’ени’тинолио объединял в себе то и другое.

Это был, пожалуй, самый ласковый и прилипчивый ребенок галактики. Ему ничего не стоило подойти к понравившемуся родственнику или гостю, забраться на колени и обнять избранного. Родители считали его манеру держаться утомительной и неприличной, старшие члены семьи в открытую называли его недоразвитым, отсталым и неполноценным, хотя для этого не было никаких объективных причин. Видя такое вопиющее пренебрежение этикетом, Стент вспоминал, как редко ему доставалась родительская ласка, и думал о том, что было бы неплохо познакомить мальчика с капитаном Нирицем, чьей нежности хватило бы еще на десяток зашуганных условностями чисских детей. Увы, Крес’ени’тинолио и доброго человека разделяли сотни световых лет, поэтому роль заботливого наставника Стент взял на себя и как мог старался дать ему то, чего сам был лишен в детстве. Он лучше многих чиссов знал, каково быть не таким, как все, желать того, что окружающие по тем или иным причинам не могут или не хотят предоставить. И если Стент в силу возраста и понимания, что у него все же есть те, кому он дорог, мог относиться к своему статусу изгоя с безразличием, то для малыша это стало неподъемной ношей.

Тем не менее инициатива знакомства исходила именно от Крес’ени’тинолио: он сбежал от приставленного следить за ним учителя манер, спустился на этаж рода Тарти и тихонько постучал, практически поскребся, в дверь кабинета Стента. Тот не ожидал подобного визита, но ребенка впустил. Крес’ени’тинолио молча обошел кабинет, внимательно все рассмотрел, потрогал корешки книг, которые стояли на полках на уровне его роста. Стент не торопил его, не спешил завязать беседу — он помнил собственные чувства, когда впервые заходил в кабинеты и каюты людей, впоследствии ставших его друзьями. Вместо этого он сделал то же, что когда-то сделал капитан Нириц: проигнорировал ребенка. Он снова сел за стол, открыл книгу, которую читал, и начал делать пометки в блокноте.

— Мама сказала, что вы неправильный, велела вас опасаться, — задумчиво сказал Крес’ени’тинолио.

— Должно быть, у вашей матери есть веские основания так считать, — неспешно проговорил он, про себя удивляясь тому, что маленький бунтарь осмелился прийти, вопреки запрету.

— Она говорит, у вас нет манер, и вы делаете, что хотите, — мальчик сложил руки у груди в жесте уважения и продолжил почтительным тоном: — Дядя, пожалуйста, научите и меня.

Еще никто из родственников не обращался к Стенту, как к старшему, и не использовал по отношению к нему соответствующих речевых форм. Он не был уверен, нравится ли ему почтительность.

— Научу, — согласился он, — но с одним условием: вы никогда не должны называть меня дядей. Будет лучше, если мы станем говорить на равных. Сколько вам лет? 

— Мне четыре, в следующем году пойду в школу, — ответил Крес’ени’тинолио.

— Стало быть, у нас не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, — приврал Стент из желания внушить уверенность мальчику. — Мне будет приятно, если ты назовешь меня братом.

Вдруг мальчик сник и пролепетал:

— Все мои братья жутко противные. Ты не будешь вредничать?

— Клянусь, что не буду.

С тех пор на этаже рода Тарти Крес’ени’тинолио разрешалось абсолютно все. Оказалось, что длинные пустые коридоры буквально созданы для того, чтобы гонять по ним на популярных в столице минибайках (Стент представил, в какой восторг пришел бы мальчик от вида имперского гравицикла, а также длины и ширины коридоров звездного разрушителя), подушки — для того, чтобы ими драться, а жизнь — для развлечений. Через неделю Крес’ени’тинолио совершил не менее важное открытие, потрясшее его даже сильнее, чем в свое время — Стента. В Доминации чиссов не знали мягких игрушек, но голонет творил чудеса, и после возни на таможне в имение семьи Крес доставили средних размеров ящик, доверху заполненный разноцветными зверюшками и куклами. Стоил он почти как новый спидер, но изумление, радость и восторг в глазах ребенка были важнее денег. Так Крес’ени’тинолио узнал, что набитые синтеватой куски искусственного меха могут оживать, рассказывать истории и устраивать театральные представления. Конечно, эти игрушки не шли ни в какое сравнение с коллекцией Стента, оставленной им на Нирауане. Он так и не решился выбросить подарки от людей, не знал, что с ними делать, и в итоге сложил их на склад — специально выделенную комнату по соседству с его собственной. Стент давал Крес’ени’тинолио читать приключенческие романы и ненавязчиво объяснял, что галактика намного больше Доминации и полна не только невообразимых чудес, но и опасностей, поселив в его душе надежды и желания, подобные собственным. Для ребенка, который не видел ничего, кроме родного дома, это было грандиозное откровение. 

Общение Крес’ени’тинолио со скандально известным внутри семьи родственником не осталось незамеченным его родителями. Сперва их охватил ужас и гнев, что сын ослушался прямого запрета, но затем они заметили улучшения в его поведении. Он по-прежнему ярко выражал свои симпатии на публике, зато стал значительно спокойнее — переизбыток энергии выплескивался на этаже Тарти. И раз уж их неугомонный ребенок теперь громил чужую собственность, но не трогал их, был занят в течение дня, не изводил учителей и даже начал интересоваться астрографией, к которой до этого был совершенно равнодушен, родители Крес’ени’тинолио позволили ему общаться со Стентом.

Их дружба чуть не рухнула после официального объявления о помолвке Стента. На камерном вечере в честь этого события виновник торжества маялся от скуки, пришедшие поздравить его тоже не выглядели особенно счастливыми, но следовали обычаю без нареканий. Неспешно прохаживаясь по залу, Стент искал взглядом тех родственников, которые относились к нему благожелательно или хотя бы нейтрально, уделял им пару минут и следовал дальше. Он счел удивительным то, что среди родичей не оказалось Крес’ени’тинолио, и отправился его искать.

Поиски были недолгими: мальчик сидел под одним из столов в главной семейной библиотеке, обхватив колени и уткнувшись в них носом. Вылезать отказался. Пришлось лезть к нему. При росте Стента поместиться под столом оказалось не так-то просто. В процессе он чувствовал себя донельзя глупо — ни один взрослый чисс не стал бы этим заниматься — но и оставить мальчика в расстроенных чувствах ему не позволяла совесть. Хотя ни один взрослый чисс и не стал бы дружить с ребенком. Преследуя главную цель, то есть как можно скорее вырастить полноценного члена общества, родители прежде всего уделяли внимание обучению своих отпрысков, а не выстраиванию доверительных отношений. Время для этого наступало позже, после совершеннолетия детей, а до той поры в семьях действовала жесткая иерархия. 

Наконец Стент кое-как поместился под столом. Ощущение было странное. В детстве он тоже там прятался, но тогда стол казался ему надежным укрытием. В этом он не был первооткрывателем, дети всегда остаются детьми, и бесчисленные поколения сыновей и дочерей семьи Крес веками прятались на том же самом месте от строгих учителей. Но Стент стал первым взрослым, посетившим свое прежнее укрытие, и с удивлением обнаружил, что до сих пор не прочь спрятаться где-нибудь от окружающих. Он поинтересовался у Крес’ени’тинолио, что случилось. «Ничего», — ответил тот тоном, подразумевавшим, что произошло нечто важное. Пришлось перебрать немало возможных вариантов: мальчик не ссорился с братьями, не ударялся и не болел, его не ругали учителя или родители. Устав гадать, Стент спросил прямо:

— Кто тебя обидел?

— Ты! — выпалил Крес’ени’тинолио. — Обещал, что мы будем друзьями, а сам женишься и теперь будешь дружить со своей женой.

Самым забавным в этом высказывании Стенту показалось то, что он действительно собирался подружиться с Гев'юми'калани, хотя не этим следовало заниматься с женой, но это все, что он мог предложить ей в том случае, если женитьбы все-таки не удастся избежать. Но он не стал делиться своими мыслями с Крес’ени’тинолио, зато заверил его, что брак никак не повлияет на их отношения, мальчик по-прежнему волен приходить когда угодно и делать что угодно. Обещание пришлось подтвердить торжественной клятвой. По крайней мере, Крес’ени’тинолио успокоился, согласился вылезти из-под стола и вернуться в зал, где проходило торжество. 

Куда больше удовольствия Стент находил в общении с братьями по духу, а не по кровному родству. Как Гев'юми'калани и предсказывала, помолвка дала ему относительную свободу. Встречи с невестой (под неусыпным наблюдением ее подруги) стали регулярными, но вовсе не из-за появившихся вдруг чувств. На выходных глава рода Тарти вместе с будущей женой посещал модные выставки, театральные фестивали, оперу и прочие увеселения. По будням они часто наведывались в городскую библиотеку. «Она помогает мне восполнить пробелы в знаниях», — так Стент прокомментировал свое поведение родным. Не стал он делать секрета и из того, что под влиянием Гев'юми'калани вступил в литературный клуб, который время от времени собирался в той же библиотеке. Образ дорвавшегося до знаний варвара скрывал истинное назначение встреч любителей чтения. До библиотеки его, как и прежде, сопровождали слуги аристокры, но их власть заканчивалась под сводами здания.

Идея ввести Стента в круг «своих» принадлежала Митт'ора'нуруодо. Читать эти чиссы действительно любили, но еще больше любили размышлять и философствовать, и их измышления, подслушай их посторонний, могли дорого им обойтись. Стент не привык сидеть без дела и в одиночестве предаваться сожалениям о своей судьбе, поэтому при первой же возможности бросил все силы на налаживание связи с «подпольем», как они себя называли, — тайными последователями идей Трауна. В основном это были молодые чиссы примерно одного со Стентом возраста, хотя встречались и более зрелые мужчины и женщины. Самый младший из заговорщиков едва вошел в пору роста и придерживался весьма радикальных взглядов, громко высказывая их ломающимся голосом. Самым старшим оказался Вир'адини, автор многочисленных приключенческих романов, которыми Стент уже несколько лет зачитывался на досуге. Однажды в доверительной беседе именитый писатель признался, что наделил коммандера Са'Гарнудо, своего знаменитого героя, многими чертами характера Трауна, и добавил с улыбкой:

— Так что все, кто любит мои романы, в той или иной степени предатели.

Из всех подпольщиков только Стент действительно видел обсуждаемую персону, говорил с ним и имел некое представление о его взглядах, а потому сразу сделался неформальным лидером группы. Факт знакомства с Трауном обязывал его многократно пересказывать одни и те же истории о гранд-адмирале под восхищенные вздохи толпы, а также высказывать предположительные мнения последнего по разнообразным вопросам. Стент считал себя неважным рассказчиком и очень жалел, что Парка нет рядом. Вот уж кто точно смог бы завладеть сердцами слушателей. Впрочем, заговорщики были так зачарованы личностью Трауна, что благосклонно принимали куцые рассказы Стента, а он сам со временем научился подражать манере речи Парка и сделал свои истории более интересными и структурированными. Но на первых порах ему приходилось объяснять самые простые вещи, начиная от описания звездного разрушителя и заканчивая самым важным вопросом:

— Кто такие люди?

— Это разумная раса, широко распространенная на территории Империи. Сложением они очень похожи на нас, но в среднем их тела немного меньше наших. У них светло-розовая, бежевая или темная кожа, глаза не красные, а белые с коричневыми, голубыми или зелеными кружками посередине.

После этих слов Стента на лицах слушателей появилось отвращение.

— Какая гадость.

— Должно быть, очень мерзкие создания.

— Невозможно поверить, какие мучения приходится претерпевать Ястребу ради нас.

Стент отчасти пожалел, что не взял с собой голофото кого-нибудь из людей, чтобы показать чиссам, что те вовсе не так уродливы, как может показаться. Вместо этого он постарался сделать акцент на душевных качествах представителей расы, которой обязан жизнью (клубу литераторов он рассказал историю своего спасения и взросления без купюр). И не забыл упомянуть, что синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо очень доволен своими людьми. В тот миг он забылся, все вокруг зашипели на него, начали оглядываться и страшно заволновались. В силу того, что имя Митт'рау'нуруодо в Доминации было под запретом, заговорщики из страха быть подслушанными никогда не называли его прямо. Вместо этого они придумывали иносказательные выражения, подчас довольно остроумные и изысканные. Трауна называли Реющим ястребом по имени его корабля, Дарителем свободы, Защитником обреченных и еще множеством красивых имен. Стент запомнил все, надеясь при случае перечислить их гранд-адмиралу и тем позабавить его.

В один из уютных вечеров Стент случайно упомянул Нирауан как место основного базирования имперских сил. Слушатели поворачивались друг к другу, повторяя новое слово, спрашивая соседей, не слышали ли те что-нибудь о такой планете. Поднявшаяся было тревога в душе Стента улеглась, когда он заметил, что никто из аудитории не знал об упомянутом мире. Действительно, название Нирауан было дано планете в далекие времена Старой Республики, да и оно попало не на все звездные карты. Если чиссы и знали Нирауан, то под каким-то другим именем. В любом случае Стент недвусмысленно намекнул слушателям, что только что поделился с ними большим секретом, который следовало тщательно хранить.

Хотя название планеты действительно не вышло за пределы литературного клуба, ничто не могло помешать его членам обсуждать таинственный мир между собой. В сознании многих Нирауан стал чудесным островком свободы от условностей. Пришлось несколько притушить восторги публики. Стент честно описал паршивый климат планеты, еще более скверное питание, аскетические условия существования, но прежде всего — особый, военизированный уклад жизни. К его удивлению, выросшие в неге и роскоши чиссы из благородных семей восприняли это спокойно, а все прочие удивились его ремарке. В их взглядах читался немой вопрос: «А что в этом такого?»

Хотя Стент считал, что составил полное описание особенностей нирауанской жизни, оказалось, что он забыл один крайне важный пункт. Когда очередное собрание клуба было объявлено закрытым и любители литературы начали расходиться, Митт'ора'нуруодо удержала Стента за рукав и отвела в сторону.

— Мы много размышляли над этим… Правда ли, что на Нирауане все вольны жениться на тех, кого любят, без учета мнений семей? — спросила она.

— Да, — не очень уверенно ответил Стент, поскольку свадеб в Империи Руки еще не было, но он не сомневался, что Траун обладает всей полнотой власти для проведения обряда. — Хотите выйти замуж против воли родителей?

— Вроде того. В Доминации хватает семей, для которых я — всего лишь еще одна «из этих ужасных Митт».

Она так точно скопировала голос и интонацию матери Гев'юми'калани, что Стент не смог сдержать улыбки. По дороге домой он задумался, была ли то просто шутка или его посвятили в тщательно хранимую тайну.


	10. Chapter 10

Последовавшие за этим несколько дней тишины прервались небывалым оживлением в доме семьи Крес. С самого утра слуги беспокойно сновали по этажам, а господа тихо переговаривались и посмеивались. Во второй половине дня стала ясна причина переполоха.

— Братик, идем скорее, подарки привезли! — выпалил с порога ворвавшийся в кабинет Стента Крес'ени'тинолио. 

— Какие подарки? — задумчиво спросил Стент, который в тот момент продирался сквозь особо мудреную книгу.

— Еще не знаю, но все очень рады, — мальчик подошел к нему, взял за руку и настойчиво потянул за собой. — Ну, пойдем же.

— Хорошо, пошли смотреть подарки.

Этот ритуал Стент помнил с детства, хотя тогда он и не понимал его сути. Как по волшебству в доме появлялись диковинные товары, дорогие ткани, украшения или предметы искусства. Все это клали на большой стол в обеденном зале, все члены семьи по старшинству подходили к столу и брали то, что им по душе. Появление удивительных предметов невозможно было предсказать, поэтому в детстве происходящее казалось Стенту чудом. Таким оно должно было казаться сейчас и Крес'ени'тинолио. А вот Стент утратил ощущение волшебства момента. Стоило ему кинуть взгляд на разложенные на столе роскошные меха, как он понял: «подарки» были не чем иным, как взяткой семье Крес за разрешение полулегально торговать на территории Доминации. Поскольку владельцы товаров — как правило, торговцы из сопредельных с чисскими территориями районов — не знали, кто именно ведает такими вопросами, они присылали свои изделия в достаточном количестве, чтобы одарить всех.

Когда Стент и Крес'ени'тинолио подошли к столу, представители рода Динаи уже сделали свой выбор. Как представителю самой младшей ветви семьи, Стенту полагалось делать выбор последним, поэтому он неспешно прохаживался вдоль разложенных мехов, лениво рассматривая то один, то другой, поглаживая мягкую шерсть невиданных зверей. На дальнем конце стола он обнаружил огромную шкуру с выделанной оскаленной пастью. Большинство его родственников посчитали ее слишком вызывающей и брезгливо отложили в сторону. Но Стент запустил пальцы в длинный черный мех, теплый и поразительно мягкий для такого жуткого зверя, и не смог от него оторваться. Он прикинул, что если отрезать лапы и хвост, то шкуры хватит на отличный теплый плащ, а из головы можно сделать капюшон. Его мысли устремились к холодным нирауанским зимам. Несмотря на все усилия инженеров и техников по поддержанию систем обогрева в должном состоянии, крепость регулярно выстывала, а обитавшие в ней люди в массовом порядке мигрировали в лазарет с простудой. Перебирая в пальцах мех, Стент думал о Парке, выходце с теплого Корулага, который за все проведенные в космосе годы так и не привык к холоду. Однажды Парк пошутил, что греется о Трауна, но, учитывая, как часто тот отправлялся на поля сражений, оставляя Парка на Нирауане, ему должно было быть очень холодно в одиночестве.

— Вижу, вам что-то приглянулось? — вырвал его из мыслей голос аристокры Крес'кен'динаи.

— Если эта шкура никому не нужна, я бы хотел сшить из нее плащ, — произнес Стент.

— А своей будущей супруге вы ничего не присмотрели? — не унимался родич.

Как раз о Гев'юми'калани Стент думал в последнюю очередь, да и не хотелось дарить ей наверняка незаконно ввезенный товар, но выходить из роли влюбленного жениха было нельзя. Он быстро окинул взглядом стол и указал на очень пушистый белый мех с серебристым отливом.

— Думаю, этот ей подойдет. Если никто не против.

Охотников до двух выбранных Стентом шкур не нашлось. Зато желающих пошептаться о том, что он нарушил заведенный порядок и влез без очереди, оказалось как снежинок в пургу. Игнорируя общественное порицание, он забрал приглянувшиеся меха; серебристый тут же отослал Гев'юми'калани с милой запиской, а черный бросил на диван у себя в приемной, еще раз рассмотрел его, приложил к себе и посмотрелся в зеркало. Как он и думал, придется укоротить, чтобы плащ пришелся Парку в пору, а не волочился за ним, подобно шлейфу (хотя Стент счел это зрелище эстетически прекрасным). Отправив мастеру Така'иси сообщение с просьбой о визите, Стент начал набрасывать эскиз застежки к будущему изделию. Дизайн получился смелый, Парк наверняка поймет намек, если возьмет на себя труд задуматься над смыслом подарка.

До прихода портного Стент успел пообедать (после шести стандартных недель дома он уже не набрасывался на еду так, как в первые дни) и в очередной раз порадоваться виду новой рабочей одежды слуг — теперь их можно было принять за личных помощников аристокры. В свое время это тоже вызвало кривотолки. Третья дочь аристокры Крес'син'динаи даже высказала мнение, что негоже одевать прислугу как хозяев. Замечание было сделано как бы невзначай в общей беседе и ни к кому конкретно не относилось, но всем сразу стало ясно, в чье лицо брошен этот снежок. Если бы не уроки медитации и тренировки по сдерживанию гнева (еще одна благодарность Митт'рау'нуруодо), Стент посоветовал бы старшей родственнице не лезть не в свое дело. Достаточно того, что его хотят женить против воли, а указаний относительно собственных слуг он терпеть не собирался. Однако, он постиг, что высшая мудрость порой заключается в том, чтобы не реагировать на окружающих. 

Если бы еще это было так же просто, как звучит. Стента раздражало, что кто-то постоянно стремится отдать ему завуалированный приказ в виде совета, следит за каждым его шагом, контролирует все поступки. Служа Империи, он научился следовать приказам и букве устава, потому что они разумны и последовательны, а их конечной целью являлось всеобщее благо. В чисском обществе гордились тем, что с ранних лет приучали детей думать своей головой. Однако, на практике получалось, что, принимая решение, надо было учесть мнение едва ли не всех членов семьи, коллег по работе и начальства. Никого из них нельзя обидеть или поставить в неловкое положение, даже если их взгляды противоположны и противоречат друг другу. И, поскольку Стент больше не был маленьким драгоценным наследником, чьи желания мгновенно исполняются, ему тоже пришлось играть по этим правилам. Он и сам не смог бы выразить, каких трудов ему стоили разговоры с окружающими. Он желал слушать и говорить с одним лишь Парком, бесконечно далеким. А что мог он сказать своим близким, если все они были для него чужими?

Со свойственным ему оптимизмом свои успехи на поприще семейного политеса Стент расценивал как средние. Каждый новый день был чередой маленьких успехов и провалов, которые рисовали его портрет в глазах родни. Одни находили его милым, другие — грубым, кто-то считал его коварным притворщиком, кто-то — высокомерным гордецом, кто-то — опасно независимым. Словом, каждый судил его по-своему, и все вместе сходились во мнении, что Крес'тен'тарти — невыносимый тип и лучше бы ему было оставаться среди таких же диких и невоспитанных пиратов, как он сам. Он и сам был бы не прочь вернуться к «контрабандистам», но желание аристокры не изменилось. Тот хотел видеть внучатого племянника дома — в доме — или хотя бы на Ксилле. Стент многое бы отдал за то, чтобы снова подняться в воздух, за свой истребитель, который он знал наизусть и который никогда его не подводил. Увы, он был так же далек от дорогой сердцу вещи, как и от возлюбленного. При нем постоянно находились лишь молчаливая настороженность, постепенно растущий гнев, печаль, одиночество и тающая с каждым днем надежда.

Помимо тревог о том, как вернуться домой, он размышлял, стоит ли вообще возвращаться. Он был многим обязан Трауну, тот рассчитывал на него, но, если бы Стент остался с родичами, он наверняка бы его понял, как тот, кто был изгнанником долгие годы. Его будущее в Империи было ясным: пилот, может быть, командир эскадрильи, а когда возраст начнет брать свое — инструктор следующих поколений пилотов. И то, если ему повезет дожить до этого времени, а не погибнуть в одном из бесчисленных сражений. Его жизнь в Доминации может быть иной, спокойной, размеренной, полной почета и лишенной непосредственного риска для существования. Пока родственники ему не доверяли, но со временем они изменят свое мнение. Оставшись на Ксилле, он мог бы долгие годы прожить с женой, с которой они уже подружились, хотя он отметал всякую возможность того, что хоть одно живое существо сможет пробудить в нем такие же сильные чувства, какие он испытывал к Парку. Родители Крес'ени'тинолио дали понять, что позволили бы ему усыновить мальчика, раз уж они так хорошо друг с другом ладят, особенно если он заплатит «выкуп за ребенка» в соответствии с традицией. Пока что у него неплохо получалось вести дела (не в пример лучше, чем строить отношения с родичами), со временем он смог бы значительно улучшить положение рода Тарти. 

Но стоило ему всерьез задуматься о таком будущем, как перед глазами тут же вставал размытый образ врага, предающего огню и мечу тщательно созданную его воображением картину. Говоря со своими приближенными об угрозе вторжения извне, Траун был напряжен. Он не знал наверняка, с какими силами явится враг, но считал, что они будут многократно превосходить все, что есть сейчас в распоряжении Империи и Доминации, и полагал, что для победы понадобится каждый пилот, каждый боец, способный держать оружие. С учетом этого, нежиться в тепле твердыни семьи Крес было не только аморально, но и преступно. 

Другой образ тянул Стента обратно сильнее первого, привязывал и удерживал у имперцев крепче любых пут. Остаться в Доминации означало больше никогда не видеть Восса. Без него Стент мог жить с тем же успехом, как жил бы без воздуха. Еще по истечении недели с начала его миссии он начал задаваться вопросом, можно ли умереть от любви. Старинные песни и стихи нередко воспевали тех, кто скончался от неразделенной любви или тоски по возлюбленным. Казалось бы, время, расстояние и общая атмосфера должны были отвлечь его и погасить безумную страсть. Однако без Парка и родной дом был ему противен и чужд. Лишь только стоило Стенту остаться одному, как перед его внутренним взором представал Парк, его легкая улыбка, внимательный взгляд, глубокий голос. От этих видений можно было обезуметь.


	11. Chapter 11

По мере приближения свадьбы Гев'юми'калани начала нервничать. Воспитание не позволяло ей открыто выразить свои эмоции, но Стент и без того знал, каково ей приходится. Ему доставались те же поздравления, намеки и пожелания; он так же не испытывал радости от предстоящего торжества. Он принял решение избежать свадьбы любым способом, когда стоял перед сотней похожих друг на друга бутоньерок и был вынужден выбирать одну. До этого он уже успел определился с приборами, посудой и держателями для салфеток. «Кого вообще волнуют такие мелочи?» — недоумевал он, мрачно глядя на список того, что еще предстояло подобрать. Сам он на свадьбах еще ни разу не был, но считал, что на них следует уделять внимание молодоженам, а не тому, сочетается ли цвет салфеток с платьем невесты. 

Вырваться из ада выбора ненужных вещей на встречу литературного клуба означало глотнуть свежего воздуха. Хотя подпольщики не знали, что свадьба их лидера с Гев'юми'калани всего лишь фикция, они поздравили его только один раз, притом достаточно сдержанно, и более не докучали ему ни пожеланиями счастья, ни настойчивыми вопросами о том, как продвигается подготовка к торжеству. Вскоре Стент заметил, что члены клуба тяготятся привычными для Доминации темами разговора и хотят чего-то нового. Он постарался утолить их жажду познания, описывая миры, принадлежащие Империи Руки, населяющие их народы и начал потихоньку подводить их к мысли, что одних слов об общем благе недостаточно. С этим многие согласились (в основном, из числа молодежи), но не знали, что можно предпринять. В силу возраста большинство из них занимали незначительные посты, принятие решений от них не зависело, их основным капиталом было лишь благородное происхождение. Число заговорщиков на Ксилле не позволяло им представлять хоть сколько-нибудь серьезную оппозицию правящей элите, поэтому многие рассматривали свое участие в клубе как дело приятное, но совершенно безнадежное. Порой и Стенту так казалось. 

Но Митт'рау'нуруодо хотел получить список имен этих чиссов не просто так, ради него он не побоялся рискнуть своим воспитанником и разглашением факта его активной деятельности в Неизведанных регионах. Разумеется, у него был план — у синдика всегда есть план — просто Стент его еще не понял. Если бы еще удалось с ним посоветоваться. Но вскоре после провальной миссии на Очадару Траун перестал выходить на связь, и Митт'ора'нуруодо ничего не могла с этим поделать. Поскольку такое уже случалось и раньше, она высказала предположение, что ей предоставили коды связи со стационарным источником, доступ к которому есть только у синдика. Они со Стентом сверили периоды молчания гранд-адмирала и пришли к выводу, что источник находится на Нирауане. То, что сейчас никто не выходил на связь, означало, что флот пришел в движение и гранд-адмирал Траун где-то громит врагов Империи. Поскольку Стент и не рассчитывал, что люди будут ждать его, затаив дыхание, он не испытал огорчения из-за этого вывода. Расстраивало то, что из этого следовало: отсутствие связи с синдиком, потенциальная опасность для его друзей и неуютное чувство, поскольку он должен был бы сражаться с ними бок о бок. 

Хотя в происходящем не было ее вины, Митт'ора'нуруодо казалась пристыженной, и Стент перестал спрашивать ее об этом и переводил разговор на другую тему, когда она по собственной инициативе сообщала об очередной неудаче. Тем для обсуждения у них хватало. Девушка просвещала его в вопросах внутренней политики Доминации, рассказывала о негласных коалициях и подковерной борьбе. При этом она всячески избегала личных вопросов и разговоров о себе, ограничиваясь общими фразами. Понимая, что еще не вошел в круг доверия, Стент не настаивал. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока они с Митт'ора'нуруодо не начали устраивать совместные тренировки. Стент скучал по спаррингам и, когда она предложила попробовать, воспрял духом. В отличие от большинства имперцев, Митт'ора'нуруодо не боялась его роста и силы, наносила удары смело, рвалась в бой с контролируемой яростью. Смотреть на нее было приятно, сражаться — еще лучше. После нескольких тренировочных боев она понемногу начала делиться с ним своими взглядами, мнениями, личными воспоминаниями. Гев'юми'калани по секрету объяснила ему, что рукопашный бой для Митт'ора'нуруодо то же, что для Митт'рау'нуруодо — искусство. Неизвестно, как она это делала, но после первого же спарринга с новым партнером она определяла, можно ли ему доверять и чего от него ожидать. К сожалению, им нечасто удавалось потренироваться, основным местом встреч оставалась библиотека.

Собрания литературного клуба обычно проходили одинаково. К означенному часу приходили к одной из дальних, скрытых от посторонних глаз ниш библиотеки, где желающих почитать в одиночестве уже ждали столы, стулья и настраиваемое освещение. Для виду подпольщики брали с собой книги. Никогда не собирались полным составом, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Располагались в своем укромном уголке, и кто-нибудь объявлял тему собрания — один из важных вопросов будущего и настоящего Доминации, который особенно волновал спрашивающего. Разворачивалась дискуссия. Допускались и разговоры на свободные темы. В обществе, где все стремятся соблюдать приличия и стараются никого не обидеть так, чтобы их не оскорбили в ответ, возможность выговориться представлялась редко. С другой стороны, как бы еще Стенту удалось узнать, кого притесняют старшие члены семьи, а у кого проблемы на работе? Он не был любителем таких разговоров, но понимал их важность. Люди тоже часто жаловались друзьям на командиров-самодуров и тупиц-подчиненных. Что, однако, не мешало им на следующий день послушно выполнять приказы первых и исправлять ошибки вторых. Среднестатистический правильный чисс должен был держать все эмоции при себе, но порой это с трудом удавалось даже лучшим. А что говорить о простых смертных?

Иногда заведенный порядок встреч менялся, но в таких случаях выбиралось более торжественное место для заседания. Дважды литературный клуб отмечал дни рождения своих членов. Самый младший из числа заговорщиков успешно сдал выпускные экзамены, что также послужило поводом для общей радости. Несколько раз клуб устраивал выездные сессии в открытых Гев'юми'калани музыкальных школах в бедных кварталах. Тогда действительно говорили о литературе, читали стихи под аккомпанемент учащихся, слушали народные мелодии. Надо отметить, что даже на самых нижних и бедных этажах столицы Доминации нельзя было найти той вопиющей нищеты, которая частенько встречалась в других уголках галактики.

Случалось, что литературные вечера срывались. Однажды встреча, назначенная Митт'ора'нуруодо, прошла совсем не так, как планировалось. Поскольку Митт'ора'нуруодо отличалась свежестью и оригинальностью идей, все любили слушать ее выступления. Придя в библиотеку в назначенное время, Стент, однако, не нашел там ни ее, ни кого-либо еще из клуба. От книжных полок неподалеку отделилась тень — дополнительное сходство с призраком придавали серые одежды и совершенно бесшумный шаг — и, проходя мимо молодого чисса, проговорила: «Вы читали „Состязание стальных флейт“? Этот трактат часто критикуют, но и в нем можно почерпнуть ценные мысли». Стент вздрогнул от упоминания древней книги, посвященной искусству войны, и от дословного повторения того, что не раз говорил о ней Траун, и посмотрел на обратившегося к нему мужчину. Даже если бы он прежде не видел в новостях записи его выступлений во Дворце Домов, то все равно догадался бы, кто перед ним. 

Прежде Стенту уже встречались и этот внимательный взгляд, и этот выжидательный наклон головы — синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо смотрел на него так, пока он размышлял над какой-нибудь тактической задачей. Вдоволь налюбовавшись удивленным выражением лица своего визави, глава семьи Митт направился к нише, где обычно собирался литературный клуб, не оглядываясь и не проверяя, следуют ли за ним. Он был одет удивительно скромно для чисса его статуса; подойдя ближе, Стент заметил на его одежде гербы одного из незначительных родов семьи Митт. Маскировка удалась: никто не ожидал увидеть Митт'рор'нуруодо, выдающегося государственного деятеля, в городской библиотеке. Когда он молча стоял у книжной полки, то ничем не привлекал внимания, оставаясь для стороннего наблюдателя лишь одним из множества безликих членов Правящей семьи. Но его манеры, одновременно властные и деликатные, выдавали в нем того, кто привык распоряжаться. Глядя на него, Стент мог представить, каким станет Митт'рау'нуруодо лет через двадцать. Отец и сын совершенно не походили друг на друга внешне, но исходящая от них аура величия, хищная грация и уверенность в себе у них были одинаковые.

Расположившись за столом и убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, двое заговорщиков поприветствовали друг друга должным образом. Оба были весьма наслышаны друг о друге через Митт'ора'нуруодо. С ее слов Стент составил весьма лестное представление о Митт'рор'нуруодо, а теперь боялся даже думать, что она рассказала главе своей семьи о воспитаннике его сына. Очевидно, синдик счел ее мнение заслуживающим доверия, раз проявил интерес к юноше. Он сразу дал понять, что об их беседе никто не должен узнать, Митт'рор'нуруодо и Крес'тен'тарти никогда не виделись и не знают друг друга. Впрочем, синдик подчеркнул, что вряд ли им в ближайшее время грозит встреча в публичном месте: до истечения срока траура по отцу он не мог появляться в развлекательных местах, а во Дворце Домов юноше нечего делать. Стент гадал, что же им предстоит обсуждать, если такова преамбула. Придание литературному клубу статуса официальной политической оппозиции? Заговор? Военный переворот? 

Все эти темы составляли, очевидно, рутину в жизни Митт'рор'нуруодо, поскольку он отмахнулся от них, как от несущественных. И как он ни старался это скрыть, в тот день он выглядел скорее встревоженным родителем, нежели вождем. Его мало интересовали военные успехи сына — в них он был абсолютно уверен — куда сильнее его волновало, здоров ли Митт'рау'нуруодо, не забывает ли вовремя есть, достаточно ли отдыхает. Ответить на эти вопросы Стенту было непросто, поскольку он сам ими никогда не задавался, однако не сомневался, что Парк наверняка следит за благополучием партнера. В его же мировосприятии гранд-адмирал был вечен, как космос, нерушимо сильный победитель всех сражений. Ему и в голову не приходило, что тот может испытывать какие-то затруднения, настолько легко и блестяще осуществлял синдик свои замыслы. Всерьез он задумался над тем, чего стоят его победы, лишь однажды, когда об этом упомянул Парк.

Тем вечером, практически ночью, Стент выбивал дурь из тренировочного дроида. На машину был надет набитый специальным наполнителем жилет, из-за которого казалось, что удары наносятся по мягкой живой плоти. Не понаслышке зная характер и силу молодого чисса, несчастный дроид был готов просить о пощаде, еще когда тот входил в зал, но программа не позволяла ему уклониться от боя. 

Стент отправил противника в очередной нокаут и услышал за спиной сдержанные аплодисменты. Обернувшись, он увидел прислонившегося к одной из древних каменных колонн Парка. Должно быть, тот уже некоторое время наблюдал за поединком и остался доволен. Стент отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул. Он пришел на внеплановую тренировку, чтобы прогнать мысли о Воссе, и неожиданное появление любимого сильно походило на издевательство со стороны Силы, судьбы, жизни, Вселенной или чего-то еще. В столь поздний час Парк обычно уже мирно спал в объятиях Митт'рау'нуруодо. Бесцельно бродить по крепости его вынуждала только бессонница, когда гранд-адмирала не было рядом. Стент повернулся и подошел к нему.

— Он снова улетел, — то, что должно было быть вопросом, прозвучало как утверждение.

— Да. А мне остается только снова ждать его, — с невыразимой покорностью сказал Парк.

— Если бы я был на его месте, я бы никогда вас не оставил.

— Хорошо, что тебе не нужно быть на его месте. Он несет на себе огромный груз ответственности и планов, никому, кроме него, непосильный. Каждый из нас должен по возможности облегчать эту ношу, быть там, где сказано, и делать то, что нужно.

Его мягкая рука, давно не державшая оружия, легла на затянутую бинтами ладонь Стента. Тот не смел отстраниться, но и не решался прикоснуться к возлюбленному, будто боялся обжечься или обжечь его огнем своей страсти.

— Ты никогда не пользуешься перчатками для защиты. У тебя руки не болят после тренировок?

— Болят, но так удобнее рассчитывать силу удара, чтобы знать, какую боль он причинит не только противнику, но и мне.

Парк улыбнулся, словно знал, кто научил этому Стента.

Разумеется, ни о чем подобном Стент не рассказал Митт'рор'нуруодо, но заверил его, что о его сыне заботятся наилучшим образом, он ни в чем не знает недостатка и вполне счастлив. На это глава семьи Митт только покачал головой.

— Он не может быть счастлив, пока не нейтрализованы все угрозы и пока каждое разумное существо в галактике не находится в безопасности, — с горечью сказал он. 

Также он посетовал, что никогда не сможет лично поговорить с сыном: если бы свидетельства общения главы семьи с изгнанником были обнаружены, разразился бы громкий скандал. Враги семьи Митт всегда настороже, однако их редко интересовали дела младших членов родов. Так и получилось, что внучатая племянница имела возможность, о которой глава семьи мог только мечтать.

Встреча была недолгой, но приятной, и при расставании Стент почувствовал сожаление, что Митт'рор'нуруодо уходит. Вместе с ним, держась позади, библиотеку покинуло еще с полдюжины неприметно одетых чиссов. Наивно полагать, что глава семьи Митт пришел в одиночку. Стент довольствовался тем, что с ним говорили учтиво, пусть даже в нем видели лишь свидетеля славной жизни гранд-адмирала.

За исключением этих выдающихся событий, посещение литературного клуба стало для Стента и его невесты приятной рутиной. Его рассказы о промахах в отношениях с родными смешили ее, по каждому из них она давала наставления, как следовало поступить. «Вы как пятилетний ребенок», — говорила с улыбкой Гев'юми'калани. В этом месте Митт'ора'нуруодо обычно отпускала какую-нибудь безобидную колкость, Стент, хоть и не надеялся перещеголять ее в остроумии, отвечал ей саркастической остротой. В сочетании с его серьезным выражением лица выходило порой так забавно, что обе девушки едва могли сдержать смех.

Когда до свадьбы оставалось чуть больше месяца, было назначено новое собрание клуба. Вопреки обыкновению, Митт'ора'нуруодо и Гев'юми'калани опаздывали. Беседа текла вяло, подпольщики печально поглядывали на пустые стулья. Когда девушки появились, в их движениях и речи сквозила напряженность, обе казались чем-то озабоченными и не принимали активного участия в беседе. Создавалось впечатление, что находиться в обществе сейчас для них утомительно. Чувствуя общий настрой, Стент предложил распустить собрание. Когда все разошлись, он подошел к Гев'юми'калани, сидевшей за столом с таким видом, словно она пребывала где-то в другом месте, Митт'ора'нуруодо держала ее за руку.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Мама вдруг повезла меня смотреть свадебные платья, долг подруги велел Оре к нам присоединиться. Все эти наряды, фальшивые улыбки, обман — это было так ужасно. Даже не помню, выбрали мы что-нибудь в итоге или нет, — говорила она срывающимся шепотом.

— Нет, хотя ты была прекрасна во всех платьях, — уточнила Митт'ора'нуруодо и погладила ее по руке.

— Я уже не рада, что ввязалась в эту затею, — вздохнула несчастная невеста и посмотрела на Стента: — Неужели мы в самом деле поженимся?

Тот сел рядом с ней, положил свою большую ладонь на ее ручку, изящную и маленькую, как у ребенка, и пообещал:

— Гев'юми'калани, даже если нас принудят к браку, клянусь, я никогда не потребую от вас исполнения супружеского долга. Я вижу в вас подругу и дорогую сестру, но никак не супругу и не мать наследников.

При упоминании наследников она вздрогнула.

— Более того, я должен признать, что сердце мое не свободно.

— Вы женаты?

— Нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду, потому что единственный мужчина, с которым я хочу соединить свою жизнь, любит другого и сильно им любим. Гев'юми'калани, я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы избежать нашего брака, а вы пока делайте то, что просит ваша мать. Выбирайте платье. Покупайте украшения. Заказывайте цветы. Будьте счастливой невестой. Но делайте это так, будто собираетесь вступить в брак с той, кого на самом деле любите, и, может быть, все так и выйдет.

— Как бы я хотела иметь ваш запас оптимизма.


	12. Интерлюдия

Сколько бы капитан Нириц ни убеждал себя в том, что дети должны рано или поздно оставить родное гнездо, он не мог смириться с мыслью, что его дорогой мальчик покинул его навсегда. Будучи во всем остальном вполне достойным офицером, к Стенту он питал самые нежные отцовские чувства, порой доходившие до смешного. Но армия и флот, как известно, это единообразие уникумов, где каждый сходит с ума по-своему, а все вместе исправно выполняют волю командира. Поэтому на закидоны друг друга, если они не мешали работе, люди смотрели снисходительно, иногда над ними подтрунивая. 

Когда эпопея со Стентом еще набирала ход и капитан всюду носился с маленьким чиссенком, Бэррис вспомнил в кают-компании об одном генерале, под началом которого прослужил без малого два стандартных года. Тот безумно любил своего питомца, акк-пса по кличке Шулер, премерзкую, надо сказать, тварь. Генерал, Шулер, Бэррис и все прочие в соответствии с табелем были расквартированы на небольшой планете в Ядре, где из достопримечательностей имелись только космопорт, заводы некоей влиятельной семьи и резиденция упомянутой семьи, в которой уже давно никто не жил. В то время жизнь планеты вращалась вокруг Шулера. Он ел с ауродиевых тарелок только особые корма, которые хозяину привозили с Корусанта. Выгуливал его специально отряженный лейтенант под охраной двух вооруженных штурмовиков. Периодически зверюга мучилась какой-то кишечной хворью, и тогда жизнь замирала, потому что шум тревожил Шулера. Вместо приветствий офицеры обменивались вопросами о здоровье генеральского любимца. А будучи здоровым, Шулер сопровождал хозяина повсюду: на приемы, учения, построения, проверки, инспекции и выезды за город с местной элитой. Если Шулеру кто-то не нравился, генерал тут же терял всякое доверие и уважение к этому человеку, всячески его третировал и старался от него избавиться. А не нравилось Шулеру подавляющее большинство офицеров. Продолжалась эта идиллия много лет, но застать ее конец довелось Бэррису.

— И что случилось с Шулером? — спросил кто-то.

— Сдох от желудочных колик. Генерал похоронил его с почестями, как героя Империи, и через неделю наложил на себя руки, — безэмоционально сообщил Бэррис. — Отсюда вывод: не надо ни к кому привязываться.

В присутствии Нирица он, конечно, избегал таких историй.

Когда Стент пропал во время своей миссии, экипаж «Предостерегающего» встревожился. В целом человек добрый и даже до некоторой степени чувствительный, капитан мог среагировать на неосторожно брошенное слово самым непредсказуемым образом. Но он лишь тяжело вздыхал, задумчиво смотрел на звезды и выглядел еще более несчастным и пожухлым, чем обычно. Свои обязанности он исполнял от точки до точки, без огонька и без претензий, как дроид. В пылу боя и в часы спокойной скуки, в минуты бурного спора о тактике и во время приема пищи он оставался невозмутим. Из транса его выводило только имя Стента. Время от времени он справлялся у Трауна и (куда чаще) у Парка, нет ли новостей о нем. Изо дня в день получая отрицательный ответ, он вздыхал, благодарил и возвращался к прежнему состоянию автоматизма.

В один из вечеров, не питая особой надежды, Нириц спросил своего старпома:

— Не слышно ли чего о Стенте?

Они сидели в столовой, и Парку пришлось проглотить полупрожеванную пищу, чтобы ответить:

— О, Дагон, я бы не рассчитывал, что он к нам вернется.

— Почему?

— Я залез в чисский голонет, все светские хроники пестрят сообщениями о том, что он скоро женится.

Капитан не смог скрыть изумления. Если бы Парк сказал, что Стент научился дышать под водой или парить в воздухе, он бы не так этому удивился, как известию о свадьбе.

— Женится? На ком?

— На девушке из Правящей семьи. Видели бы вы ее! Ее называют первой красавицей Доминации. Как видите, наш малыш времени зря не терял.

— На девушке...

— Вас как будто это удивляет.

— Нет, конечно, я рад, что он нашел свою настоящую любовь, только все это очень неожиданно. Стент никогда не казался мне одним из тех, кто торопится с женитьбой. А адмирал в курсе?

— Да, и, как мне показалось, он остался доволен этой новостью.

Нириц старался почувствовать радость за Стента и не мог. Что-то в истории с внезапной женитьбой казалось ему неправильным, несвойственным характеру жениха. С детства Стент с трудом сходился с окружающими — и вдруг собирается вступить в брак. Возможно, юношеская блажь прошла, но отчего-то Нириц в это не верил. То, как Стент выпытывал у него новости о Парке во время его отсутствия, как смотрел на него, стоило тому только появиться, как старался приблизиться к нему, заронило в душе капитана определенные подозрения. Он гнал их от себя, поскольку личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы в нее не приглашать посторонних. Но голос совести постоянно шептал, что его долг — сказать мальчику, что любовь к Воссу Парку не принесет ему ничего, кроме боли и разочарования, что ядовитые ростки этой страсти нужно вырвать из сердца как можно скорее. Так поступил он сам, когда почувствовал особое расположение к гранд-адмиралу и осознал, что ни при каких условиях не сможет тягаться с Парком, своим счастливым соперником за право быть с Трауном.

Вот он, шанс на семейное счастье. Именно об этом Нириц мечтал — чтобы у его дорогого мальчика была семья и тот или та, с кем его связывают взаимные чувства. Вполне возможно, чисская красавица действительно произвела на Стента впечатление и серьезно увлеклась им. 

Позже тем же вечером Парк прислал голофото из желтой прессы Доминации. На них Стент стоял рядом с миниатюрной девушкой редкой красоты. Выглядели они немного скучающими. Первым, что про себя отметил Нириц, был тот факт, что Стент великолепно получился на всех голофото. Во-вторых, вид у него сытый и ухоженный, даже холеный. И, в-третьих, Стент совсем не любил девушку, рядом с которой стоял. Он мог видеть в ней подругу, сестру, соратницу, но не возлюбленную. В его взгляде отсутствовал тот огонь, который отличает всех влюбленных. Нириц не раз замечал, как вспыхивали глаза Стента при появлении Парка в радиусе видимости. 

Что бы ни связывало его с девушкой на голофото, это была не любовь.


	13. Chapter 13

_Грущу в чужих краях, вперяя взор во тьму…_

«Как оптимистично», — подумал Стент и перевернул страницу. Та не принесла никакого воодушевления. Он продолжал листать книгу в поисках красивых фраз и хлестких выражений, но нашел только:

_Он был влюблен, но не любим,_

_И ныне смерть пришла за ним._

«Еще лучше», — мрачно сказал он себе и захлопнул пухлый том. Некогда тяжелая жизнь на Ксилле давала древним поэтам не слишком много поводов для радости. Писать о счастливой любви тогда считалось неприличным, выражать недовольство строем или правительством — нежелательным, приключения плохо укладывались в стихи, поэтому приходилось писать о страданиях, тщетности бытия, воспевать природу и аскезу. На столь небогатом корме для воображения выросло и сгинуло много поколений поэтов, которым так и не удалось полностью раскрыть свои дарования. Темы любви и радости жизни стали появляться в чисской поэзии лишь несколько веков спустя, когда суровая природа Ксиллы была более-менее покорена, а кривая смертности населения пошла на спад. Еще позднее вошла в моду политическая сатира, которую сменили всевозможные аллегорические поэмы, с метафорами, создававшими у читателя впечатление лабиринта.

Какой вид творчества Стент на дух не переносил, так это поэзию. В детстве он добросовестно вызубрил пухлый томик сочинений лучших поэтов, входивший в обязательную программу обучения, продемонстрировал свои знания семье и с тех пор практически не прикасался к стихам. Ему нравились простые рифмы и темы, к которым обращались авторы популярной музыки. Серьезные поэты считали ниже своего достоинства писать доступным языком и прибегали к сложным образам, символам и аллюзиям. Их творения изобиловали намеками, полутонами и скрытыми смыслами, понять которые зачастую было затруднительно. О том, чтобы написать даже самое примитивное стихотворение Стент и не задумывался. 

Поэтому сообщение о том, что аристокра устраивает поэтическое состязание для молодежи, стало для него шоком. Еще менее приятной была приписка к посланию, сделанная Крес'син'динаи собственноручно: «Обязательно пригласите вашу невесту и друзей по литературному клубу. Мне не терпится с ними познакомиться». Поэтому целый вечер Стенту пришлось потратить на составление текста изящного по форме приглашения и его написания в количестве двадцати шести штук почерком, который адресат сможет разобрать. В это число он включил только своих сверстников и Вир'адини (присутствие известного писателя на вечере показалось ему уместным). Как «одна из этих ужасных Митт», Митт'ора'нуруодо не получила приглашение. Крес'кен'динаи намекнул, что охрана не пустит на порог никого в серо-красных одеждах, а Стент не хотел устраивать скандал. 

На шестом письме он начал задумываться о том, чтобы одолжить помощника у кого-нибудь из родственников, но прогнал эту малодушную мысль. Когда с письмами было покончено, он взял из библиотеки родителей все книги стихов, какие нашел, и начал листать их в поисках рифм, которые не дадут ему опозориться на состязании. Вместо этого ему все время попадалось что-то вроде:

_Ты высоко вознесся, враждуя с судьбой,_

_Но судьба твоя тенью стоит за тобой._

_Ты душой к невозможному рвешься, спеша,_

_Но лишь смертные муки познает душа._

Со стоном отложив очередную книгу, он брался за следующую. По счастью, ему наконец-то попался томик любовной поэзии. Если верить поэтам, то все они поголовно были изрядными неудачниками в любви и познали все мыслимые страдания от предметов обожания. Хотя некоторым все же иногда везло.

Многие поэты любили сравнивать глаза своих возлюбленных с драгоценными камнями и небесными светилами. Возможно, для чиссов это действительно подходящее сравнение, но Стент не мог с ними согласиться. Глаза его обожаемого Парка совсем не походили на звезды — скорее на межзвездное пространство: такие же темные и глубокие, вызывающие неясное волнение в груди.

Он часто думал о странной причуде, свойственной почти всем разумным расам, — любви. Как можно целый день ходить, работать, говорить с кем-то, улыбаться или грустить, а в это время только и мечтать о том, чтобы скорее настала ночь, когда можно вновь поймать любимое существо в ловушку объятий и не расставаться до утра? Он одновременно смутно и ясно представлял себе, каково было бы делить постель с Парком, на что были бы похожи его прикосновения, как звучал бы его голос. Ясно — благодаря голопорно, которое ему иногда удавалось скачать по зашифрованному каналу. Смутно — потому что всей фантазии Стента не хватало на то, чтобы вообразить ситуацию, в которой Парк откажется от Трауна и подарит свою любовь ему. 

То ли атмосфера дома действовала на него подавляюще, то ли отсутствие лазейки для побега, а вместе с ней и шанса вновь увидеть возлюбленного, но с каждым днем он все острее чувствовал свое одиночество и наивность прежних фантазий. Вспоминая детские годы, проведенные на Ксилле, он обнаружил, что никогда не был так одинок, как в этом доме. Близкие и дальние родственники, сновавшие вокруг слуги и учителя не могли заменить ему внимания родителей, которые в стремлении дать ему лучшую жизнь так увлеклись политикой и строительством нового, идеального, мира, что совсем о нем забыли. Его жизнь среди имперцев нельзя было назвать идеальной, далеко не все из них его любили. Но среди людей он впервые нашел друзей, а подколки недоброжелателей многому научили. Доминация и Империя одинаково ценили иерархию, субординацию и строгие правила поведения. Но люди могли иногда проявить милосердие, отнестись к проступку с юмором или придумать необычный способ искупить вину. От чиссов подобного ждать не приходилось. Не самый лучший настрой перед творческим конкурсом, который непременно коснется восславления Доминации.

Для поэтического состязания закупили много стопок плотной бумаги и письменные принадлежности с дизайном под старину, поскольку стихи традиционно писались от руки. Когда-то такого рода развлечения считались преимущественно прерогативой благородных семей, поскольку житейские проблемы их не так тяготили, как остальное население. Однако, большинство лучших поэтов являлись выходцами из народа, и было не зазорно приглашать их. В качестве почетного гостя и судьи состязания аристокра Крес'син'динаи пригласил известного своими одами на исторические и мифологические сюжеты поэта. 

Из-за запрета на цвета семьи Митт с ним вышел конфуз. Поэт выбрал для вечера камзол насыщенного оттенка красного, и охранники, не знавшие его в лицо, отказывались его пускать. Представление продолжалось, пока дворецкий не указал им на ошибку и, рассыпаясь в извинениях, не проводил гостя в зимний сад, где должен был состояться конкурс. Стент гадал о корнях столь сильной неприязни между двумя семьями. Неужели все дело в поступках одного его знакомого? Но истинная причина оказалась куда прозаичнее: Митт были ярыми борцами с контрабандой, что лишало Крес дополнительных источников заработка. Хоть раз не обнаружить в деле незримую руку синдика показалось Стенту одновременно непривычно и приятно.

Помимо неловкого происшествия с поэтом, других эксцессов с гостями не случилось. Те приезжали на своих или арендованных спидерах, степенно поднимались по парадной лестнице, проходили в зимний сад и искали тех, по чьей милости они прибыли в имение. Кроме главы рода Тарти, приглашения друзьям разослали и другие молодые чиссы, хотя их списки гостей были в разы короче. Вместе с хозяевами набралось около сотни молодых юношей и девушек разных сословий и родов деятельности. Приглашавший по очереди подводил к восседавшему в резном кресле аристокре Крес'син'динаи своих гостей и представлял их. После быстрого обмена дежурными фразами с главой семьи можно было снова затеряться в толпе. Дольше положенного аристокра задержал возле себя только Гев'юми'калани. 

Да и кто бы не захотел подольше полюбоваться красавицей, которая к тому же так удачно выбрала наряд? На первый взгляд ее платье казалось очень простым: почти полностью белое, лишь часть юбки расписана в фиолетово-голубой гамме так, чтобы напоминать ледяные отроги гор вокруг Ксаплара. Свой наряд Гев'юми'калани дополнила полупрозрачной газовой накидкой серого цвета. Но назвать ее одежду скучной мог лишь тот, кто ничего не понимал в поэзии. Платье-стихотворение являлось отсылкой к древней оде, воспевающей красоту Ксиллы, блеск ее льдов и глубину лежащих на них теней лунной ночью. В наброшенной на плечи накидке Гев'юми'калани сама уподобилась луне, полускрытой тучами или туманом. Среди собравшихся не нашлось никого, кто не выразил бы свое восхищение такой оригинальной задумкой. 

Не меньше восторгов вызвало и место проведения состязания. Сад дополнительно украсили и добавили освещения, но сделали это так аккуратно и незаметно, что казалось, будто свет исходит от самих деревьев и цветов. Искусно замаскированные кадки с растениями переместили так, что около пруда с беседкой образовалась площадка, на которую в дальнейшем должны были поставить столы для конкурсантов. Но пока гости могли вдоволь погулять по мягким мхам и коротко подстриженной траве. Одной только Силе было известно, каких моральных страданий Крес'уна'динаи стоило позволить толпе бродить по ее саду, зато она проявила себя в подготовке угощений. 

В отличие от обычных приемов, в саду не было видно ни одного стола с едой. Сперва гостей это смутило. Но затем кто-то заглянул за куст золотой пинестии и нашел там столик с угощениями из плодов этого растения в карамели. Обнаруживший такой сюрприз поспешил поделиться своим открытием с остальными гостями: подвел их скрывавшему тайну кусту, продемонстрировал тарелки и процитировал поэтические строки, в которых поэт воспевал это растение и сладость его плодов. Прогулка по саду и пустое любование быстро превратились в увлекательный поиск спрятанных угощений и проверку памяти. Гости восхищались находчивостью и остроумием хозяев, поскольку иногда всем известные строки о наслаждении радостями жизни обыгрывались очень неожиданным образом. То тут, то там слышался смех и поэтические экспромты. Многим показалось забавным и вместе с тем практичным спрятать бутылки вина в прохладном пруду и питающем его ручье, хотя никто не мог вспомнить подходящих строк. Первой догадалась Гев'юми'калани:

— Помните, одно время было модно воспевать свои ощущения от увеселительных прогулок под луной? Об этом периоде нам и говорят.

— Но ведь сегодня не видно луны, — ответили ей.

Улыбаясь, она указала на мощную лампу на потолке, которая отражалась на подрагивающей поверхности пруда точь-в-точь как луна. Ее догадка очень всем понравилась.

Некоторое время спустя, когда все приглашенные прибыли и вдоволь пообщались, аристокра подал сигнал к подготовке всего необходимого для состязания, а сам перешел в беседку; поэт-судья сел рядом с ним. Слуги принесли небольшие резные столики, расставили их на площадке у пруда почти полным кругом так, чтобы никто не сидел спиной к хозяину дома, и приставили к ним стулья. Далеко не все гости были достаточно опытными поэтами, чтобы участвовать в конкурсе, всего оказалось двенадцать пар желающих побороться за победу и показать свои таланты. Остальные встали на почтительном расстоянии, приготовившись слушать.

Традиционно в поэтическом состязании три задания. Первое — составить парные стихи на определенную тему: участники разбивались на пары и писали по куплету, которые вместе складывались в целое стихотворение. Второе задание — подражание: ведущий зачитывал по памяти строки кого-нибудь из известных поэтов, задачей участников было написать стихи на ту же тему и в сходном стиле. Третье задание — ответ: ведущий на ходу сочинял стихотворение, а все остальные по очереди отвечали ему собственными строками.

Желающих участвовать в конкурсе из числа гостей попросили выбрать себе в пару кого-нибудь из семьи Крес. Поскольку поэтический талант Гев'юми'калани был хорошо известен в обществе, ее участие считалось жемчужиной вечера. Ее партнером на правах жениха неизбежно стал Стент (он заранее извинился перед ней за не слишком яркое выступление). Хотя он уже несколько дней читал всевозможные стихи, но, сев за стол, понял, что голова его совершенно пуста. Сходное чувство он испытывал на экзаменах и в моменты боя, когда приказы командира уже были бесполезны и каждый сражался сам за себя. Неожиданное — поскольку никто прежде не мог заподозрить его в любви к поэзии — желание участвовать выразил Вир'адини. Прочие гости тоже заняли места.

Тогда в центр круга вынесли резное кресло и столик, к которым спустя минуту подошла аристокра Крес'уна'динаи с символическими снежными часами в руках. В изумрудно-зеленом платье с украшенным перьями воротом и накидкой, сплошь вышитой переливающимися черно-зелеными крылышками редких насекомых, она походила на лесную фею из знаменитой оды приглашенного поэта. Окинув взглядом конкурсантов, она торжественно произнесла:

— Первая тема — неразделенная любовь. Время пошло.

Некоторые из собравшихся заулыбались, кто-то смутился. Стент весьма неплохо знал эту тему и мог бы написать изрядное количество страниц о муках неразделенных чувств — в прозе. А вот стихи... Он покосился на Гев'юми'калани. Ручка в ее изящных пальцах так и скользила по бумаге, оставляя за собой строки аккуратных букв. Как назло, в голове у Стента крутились только похабные четверостишия, столь популярные среди штурмовиков. Вряд ли местное общество оценит такое народное творчество. Со вздохом Стент посмотрел на часы, отмеряющие время на задание, на собственный пустой лист, на перешептывающихся соседей. Некоторые из них испытывали те же затруднения, что и он; среди них оказался и Вир'адини, который напряженно покусывал губу и гладил лоб. «Уж наверняка коммандер Са'гарнудо не попадал в такие истории», — подумал Стент. Ему вспомнились дни, когда он (благодаря Трауну) впервые открыл для себя творчество писателя и поспешил поделиться своим восторгом с близкими людьми. 

С горем пополам он выдавил из себя первую строку стихотворения. Подумав о теплой улыбке Парка, записал вторую. Тут же подобрал слова для конца стиха, но к ним еще предстояло добраться через полторы строки неизвестности. Гев'юми'калани закончила писать, отложила ручку и выжидатально посмотрела на него. Стент пробежал глазами ее куплет, улыбнулся и лихо закончил свой аллюзией к строкам классика: «Как смерть, всемогуща любовь». На шедевр его строки не тянули, он это понимал, но они вполне годились для домашнего состязания. Гев'юми'калани прочитала его творение и тихо проговорила:

— Для первого раза у вас хорошо получилось. Но где вы видели глаза «глубокие и черные, как космос»?

— Это не сойдет за метафору? — без особой надежды поинтересовался Стент.

— Даже близко не похоже. Позвольте поправить, — без укоризны ответила она и начала быстро добавлять к написанному штрихи и буквы, так что получались новые слова.

— Смотрите, не успели пожениться, а она уже указывает ему, что делать, — без малейшего намека на деликатность сказал один из кузенов Стента.

— Не вижу никакого позора в том, чтобы спросить совета знатока, — вступился тот за невесту.

Пока ссора не успела разгореться всерьез, Гев'юми'калани поспешила убрать руку от стихов жениха. Одно неосторожное движение — и рукав ее платья задел бокал с вином, который стоял у края столика. Рубиновый напиток залил стопку листов перед Стентом и надежно скрыл его вирши. В испуге девушка отодвинулась, чтобы вино не запачкало платье, подбежал слуга с полотенцем, но за это время глава рода Тарти уже успел собрать большую часть пролитого своим стихотворением. Пока место происшествия приводили в порядок, он обратился к судье, который из беседки пытался различить причину суеты:

— Ничего страшного, но нам, боюсь, придется пропустить этот тур. Какая жалость, — с облегчением сказал он, глядя, как расплываются чернила и бумага.

В этот момент как раз упала последняя снежинка в часах, и конкурсанты по очереди начали зачитывать свои стихи. У кого-то получилось скучно и неоригинально, но большинство участников справились с заданием достойно. Слушая их, Стент тихо сказал Гев'юми'калани:

— Жаль, что ваши стихи не будут услышаны, они очень хороши.

Она склонилась к его уху и прошептала:

— Вам нужно быть осторожнее, даже черновик могут прочитать.

Стало ясно, что ее неосторожность вовсе не была таковой. Стент подивился тому, как правдоподобно ей удалось изобразить сначала испуг, а затем — невинность.

Для второго задания Крес'уна'динаи выбрала строки из поэмы почетного гостя, посвященной единству и силе Доминации чиссов. Для Гев'юми'калани и в этом не было проблемы: она так точно воспроизвела ритм оригинала, что даже автор признал ее стихи великолепными. В отличие от тех, что написал ее жених, — о них сказано было скупое «Недурно». Стиль и подбор выражений Вир'адини тоже были отмечены как «необычные и заслуживающие внимания». Тогда Крес'уна'динаи стала просить маститого поэта прочесть свою оду целиком, конкурсанты присоединились к ее просьбам. Немного поколебавшись, тот начал читать оду зычным голосом по памяти. Даже далеких от поэзии чиссов тронули его слова о величии их державы и необходимости двигаться вперед. Вот только собравшиеся вкладывали разный смысл в упомянутое понятие прогресса.

Объектом третьего задания Крес'уна'динаи сделала свой сад. В своих стихах она умело сплела красоту природы, молодость конкурсантов и радость от этого вечера — темы приятные и простые, оставляющие простор для творческой интерпретации. Ответами ей стали легкие строки, в которых прелесть хозяйки дома уподоблялась живительной силе природы, витиеватые и пустые благодарности, полушутливые предложения проводить такие вечера почаще, но не играть с гостями в прятки. Неожиданным фаворитом в этом задании стал Стент. Не гонясь за пышным слогом, он передал простым языком свои чувства: как хорошо иметь семью, как замечательно веселиться в кругу друзей, как надо стремиться ловить моменты счастья, пока есть возможность.

Когда закончили читать стихи, судья огласил имена победителей в каждом задании и вручил им призы. Остальные участники получили памятные сувениры, но куда ценнее для всех были приятные воспоминания.


	14. Chapter 14

Если бы атмосфера в мрачном жилище его предков чаще походила на ту, что была на поэтическом состязании, Стент еще мог бы смириться с такой жизнью. Увы, праздники и развлечения составляли лишь малую долю в бесконечной череде однообразных дней. По утрам почти все члены семьи уезжали на работу во Дворец Домов или собственные фирмы, детей отвозили в школы, и огромный дом затихал. Поскольку Стент не получил должного образования, то не мог рассчитывать на место в семейном деле, пока не сдаст экзамены и не получит все сертификаты, какие полагалось иметь чиссу его возраста и происхождения. Проглядев программу, он впал в уныние: половину предметов он мог сдать с легкостью хоть сейчас (включая современную аналитическую историю, в которой его поднатаскала Гев'юми'калани), а вот о второй половине даже не слышал. Поскольку в его душе еще теплилась надежда вернуться к людям, он не спешил осваивать новые дисциплины в большем объеме, чем это требовалось для отвода глаз. 

К делам семьи его по-прежнему не подпускали, но доступ к общей базе данных вернули вскоре после его возвращения. Оставался бизнес рода Тарти. Потребовалось время, чтобы найти прежних сотрудников предприятий, закрытых после исчезновения родителей, но Стенту это удалось. Так как личного корабля у него по-прежнему не было, да и аристокра не желал отпускать его с планеты, пришлось представляться по голосвязи. Часть работников пожелала вернуться на прежние места, и Стент уверил их в том, что скоро заводы вновь начнут работать. 

За проведенные в кругу семьи месяцы он развил бурную деятельность по спасению своего рода от разорения и был счастлив, когда продукция с гербом Тарти вновь появилась на рынке. Спасаясь от скуки и мучительных воспоминаний, Стент взял за правило следить за изменением цен на акции своих компаний и вскоре обнаружил, что при должном настрое это даже успокаивает. Невольно он вспоминал вице-адмирала Дэви, у которого было необычное хобби. Тот был наблюдателем за насекомыми. Началось все с прозрачного лабиринта, в котором обитала маленькая колония муравьев, а вскоре его кабинет заполнился многочисленными стеклянными домиками для самых разных инсектов. Вице-адмирал уверял, что нет ничего лучше, чем отрешенно наблюдать за жизнью крошечных живых существ. Как он следил за тем перетаскиванием муравьями листьев и палочек, милосердно предложенных их хозяином, так Стент вглядывался в котировки и мысленно подсчитывал доходы или убытки. 

За созерцанием растущих цен на акции сталеплавильного завода главу рода Тарти застало электронное сообщение от аристокры Крес'син'динаи. Дебют Крес'арл'изади, временно отложенный из-за неожиданного появления на свет малыша в роде Динаи и связанных с этим торжеств, наконец-то должен был состояться. Стент порадовался за кузину, хотя не сразу догадался, почему его поставили об этом в известность.

Чтобы дебютантку начали воспринимать как взрослую, ей требовался кавалер на вечер. Во время первого выхода в свет эту обязанность обычно исполнял один из молодых совершеннолетних родственников. На дебюте юношей также сопровождал кто-нибудь из старших сестер или кузин. Об этой чести было принято договариваться заранее и сообщать о договоре аристокре, который одобрял или отвергал предложенные кандидатуры. Со Стентом никто ничего не обсуждал, поэтому он с удивлением узнал, что по воле Крес'син'динаи ему выпала честь сопровождать кузину на ее дебюте. Выйти в свет ей предстояло на Празднике смены имени в доме семьи Чаф через две недели. По малолетству Стента никогда раньше не брали на Праздник смены имени, и он с нетерпением ждал этого дня. 

Законы Доминации предписывали всем сыновьям и дочерям благородных семей пройти службу на флоте в течение пяти лет. На это время они отказывались от своих полных имен и контактов с родными, их происхождение и положение в обществе больше не имело значения. Лишь редким, поистине выдающимся, индивидам позволяли оставить полное имя. Среди чисской молодежи иные воспринимали службу как неизбежное зло и безропотно отдавали долг Родине. Для других это было тяжкое бремя, и они с нетерпением ждали окончания службы. Но для подавляющего большинства это был почетный долг перед народом, и изрядное число чиссов благородного происхождения навсегда отказывалось от имен и семей, посвящая себя флоту. Когда же срок службы подходил к концу, юноши и девушки возвращались домой и вновь получали право называться членами своих семей. В честь этого устраивался Праздник смены имени с музыкой, танцами и подарками. Иногда, в зависимости от вкуса хозяев, проводились театральные представления, конкурсы сочинения стихов и другие развлечения. По традиции все участники праздника одевались в белое с добавлением серебристых металлов и кристаллов, что должно было символизировать свежевыпавший снег как начало новой жизни для вернувшегося со службы. Наряды отличались особой пышностью и сложностью, по этим параметрам с ними могли сравниться разве что свадебные и парадные одежды. Каждая Правящая семья присылала большую делегацию, представители других благородных семей являлись в меньших количествах, но пышностью своих нарядов стремились показать, что они не хуже других.

По случаю праздника Стенту пришлось подобрать подходящую одежду. В целях экономии он начал подготовку с обыска отцовского шкафа. Навсегда покидая Ксиллу, его родители оставили в доме много вещей, особенно тех, которые не предполагалось носить каждый день. Среди них оказался и праздничный наряд его отца из струящейся белой материи с вышитым на ней узором, в котором фамильные гербы органично переплетались с символами удачи и счастья. Идеально. Оставалось только увеличить этот наряд на пару размеров, чтобы он хотя бы застегнулся на Стенте. Для этого, а также для того, чтобы хоть ненадолго вырваться из дома, молодой господин поехал в город к тому же портному, который сшил ему всю прочую одежду. Сопровождали его, как всегда, двое молчаливых соглядатаев аристокры. 

В ателье царила суета, поскольку многие члены благородных семей прислали туда свои наряды, чтобы их ушили или перешили, а главное — дополнительно украсили и замаскировали так, чтобы никто не догадался, что на прошлом Празднике смены имени их уже надевали. Помощники и подмастерья бегали по залу, залезали в подсобки и хранилища, извлекая давно припасенные дорогие ткани и отделочные материалы, натягивали платья и костюмы на манекены, прикладывали к ним то один отрез, то другой, то третий, пока не находили идеальное сочетание. Среди всего этого хаоса стоял мастер Така'иси и управлял им легкими взмахами рук, подобно тому, как дирижер руководит оркестром. Портной, публично объявивший Стента источником своего вдохновения, ради него отвлекся от своего скоординированного спектакля, осмотрел принесенные им вещи, посетовал, что из таких старомодных нарядов будет непросто соорудить нечто пристойное, — и повел любимого клиента в примерочную.

В день торжественного выезда на праздник члены семьи Крес собрались в малом зале. Возглавляла делегацию четвертая дочь аристокры Крес'син'динаи. Она обошла всех младших родственников и осталась довольна их внешним видом. Пожурила она лишь Крес'арл'изади за то, что та все время поправляла прическу и проверяла, не свалилось ли украшение. Девушка пообещала так не делать, в волнении начала теребить край накидки и бросать смущенные взгляды на Стента. Он был уверен, что одет не хуже других, и игнорировал родителей девушки. Те, конечно, не хватались за головы, но их шепот «Какую репутацию он создаст нашей дочери!» был слышен достаточно отчетливо. Неожиданным добровольцем для посещения праздника вызвался Крес'орп'игнаро, и от одного вида его довольной физиономии Стента охватило нехорошее предчувствие. В итоге делегация семьи Крес состояла из дюжины чиссов: аристокра Крес'кау'динаи, Крес'орп'игнаро с женой, дебютантка с кавалером и родителями, а также пятеро членов других малых родов для компании, хотя обычно их брали в качестве массовки для танцев. Но к вящему неудовольствию его кузины — и огромному облегчению Стента — накануне праздника пришло дополнение к приглашению, в котором сообщалось, что на предстоящем вечере не будет танцев. «Что за дебют без танцев?» — сокрушалась Крес'арл'изади, не подозревая, что это известие спасло ее ноги от весьма плачевной участи. 

Когда Стент вместе с родными добрался до главного зала имения семьи Чаф, то начал мечтать о защитных очках. Праздничные белые одежды гостей, расшитые перламутром, крошечными кристаллами или серебряной нитью, сияли ярче снега в солнечный день. Строгие по форме прически украшались белыми цветами, доставленными с других планет из личных оранжерей. Блеск драгоценностей ослеплял. Некоторое гости взяли с собой веера, украшенные серебром, и в ярко освещенном зале их движение казалось порханием больших бабочек. Эффект усиливался драпировками из белой ткани с серебряным напылением и зеркалами, развешанными в зале. Стент проходил мимо зеркал, бросая на них беглый взгляд и раз за разом видя себя: молодое мужественное лицо, не лишенное приятности, широкие плечи, сильные руки и длинные ноги (он выслушал столько комплиментов своим ногам от Така'иси, что успел устать от них). Но во внешнем облике его поражал не блеск полудрагоценных камней, которыми портной замаскировал вставки новой ткани, не общий силуэт, подчеркивавший его фигуру. Больше всего Стента потрясло то, что ему к лицу белый цвет. Этот цвет среди имперцев считался запретным — только гранд-адмирал мог носить его. Глядя на свои бесконечно множащиеся отражения, Стент чувствовал, что в таком наряде мог бы затмить самого синдика. «Если бы Восс сейчас был здесь», — думал он, любуясь собой, гостями и обстановкой.

Виновник торжества стоял на почетном месте с отсутствующим видом, вяло отвечал на приветствия и подносил к губам бокал чуть чаще, чем полагалось приличиями. Было очевидно, что он отбывает тяжелую повинность в угоду родным. Тонкие полосы подживших шрамов на правой половине лица тянулись по шее и исчезали под высоким воротником его костюма, свидетельствуя о том, что в недавнем прошлом ему довелось пережить сражение со смертью и выйти из него победителем. Но последнее, в чем он нуждался, это в праздничной суете. Стент невольно проникся сочувствием к разодетому бедняге, который стоял здесь уже не первый час и которому предстояло общаться с гостями до позднего вечера. Без лишних слов он вручил свой подарок и затерялся в толпе, размышляя о том, не грозит ли и ему в скором времени отправиться на службу Доминации. Перспектива пять лет не видеть Парка пугала его сильнее смерти и увечий. Среди приглашенных он заметил несколько флотских чинов и на всякий случай держался от них подальше, благо количество выделенных под торжество помещений это позволяло.

Каждую комнату оформили со вкусом так, чтобы она отражала один из символов зимы. В первой интерьер напоминал о ледяных узорах на окнах, а от стоявших на столах напитков поднимался пар и шел приятный аромат. Во второй «живой» пол создавал иллюзию трескающегося под ногами льда, угоститься можно было дарами моря со всех планет Доминации. В центре третьей установили большое разлапистое дерево, запорошенное снегом, а к его ветвям на шелковых ленточках привязали подарки гостям в благодарность за визит. Деревья поменьше расставили по всей комнате и расположили их ветки с умыслом: стоило гостю сорвать себе сувенир, как искусственный снег сыпался ему на голову. Многие нашли это забавным и специально трясли ветви над друзьями. Чтобы создать впечатление зимнего леса, подавали блюда из мяса диких животных и птиц, которых при жизни отличала белая окраска и оперение. В четвертой комнате инсталляции изображали непрерывный снегопад, который то усиливался, то почти прекращался, гостям же предлагалось мороженое в похожих на снежки креманках.

Среди великолепия даров леса примостился глава семьи Чаф, к которому все подходили представляться и благодарить за чудесный праздник. Если бы Стент не слышал рассказов синдика об этом чиссе, если бы не видел записей его едких выступлений во Дворце Домов, то подумал бы, что перед ним стоит самый милый и радушный хозяин на свете. Блеск его очарования мог сравниться только с сиянием его наряда с вышитым ауродиевой нитью узором в виде облаков и взмывающей к небу птицей сумико, гербом семьи Чаф. Его плащ из белого пуха ниспадал до земли и казался подобием легкого, только что выпавшего снега. Несколькими изящными перышками хозяин дома украсил и прическу; они колыхались и трепетали при каждом движении, делая его похожим на собственное гербовое животное. Но Стент был изрядно наслышан об аристокре Чаф'орм'бинтрано, так что расточаемый тем шарм его не впечатлил. Синдик всегда очень сдержанно характеризовал своих врагов, но по его намекам Стент догадался, какую немаловажную роль аристокра сыграл в его изгнании. 

Когда подошла очередь делегации семьи Крес, Стент встал позади всех родственников и постарался сделаться как можно меньше и незаметнее. Он опасался, что Чаф'орм'бинтрано может отпустить в его адрес какую-нибудь колкость в силу своего вредного характера, боялся, что не сдержится и ответит ему грубой силой, и не хотел портить Крес'арл'изади праздник. Каждый дебют незабываем, но никто не заслуживает того, чтобы его дебют запомнили из-за скандала. 

На первых порах представление шло гладко. Как самая старшая по положению, Крес'кау'динаи выразила общую признательность за приглашение, перебросилась с Чаф'орм'бинтрано парой вежливых фраз и представила ему дебютантку. Аристокра ответил ей самым очаровательным тоном, подозвал слугу, который подал ему небольшую коробочку.

— В честь вашего дебюта, — сказал Чаф'орм'бинтрано и протянул смущенной девушке подарок.

Та поблагодарила его. Стент вздохнул с облегчением: официальная часть закончена, можно воздать должное закускам и развлечениям. Но тут цепкий глаз аристокры его заметил. Чаф'орм'бинтрано расплылся в некоем подобии улыбки.

— А вот и наша знаменитость, — сказал он таким сладким голосом, что у Стента свело скулы от этой приторности. — Как я понимаю, у вас сегодня тоже дебют. Первый выход в свет, первый официальный прием. Наверное, волнуетесь?

— Не особенно, — ответил Стент, стараясь придать словам нейтральное звучание, а все родные покосились на него с тихой паникой в глазах.

Похоже, его репутация была уже хорошо известна за пределами семьи, поскольку аристокра выглядел разочарованным его ответом. Провокация не задалась, гости ждали своей очереди — и Чаф'орм'бинтрано с кислым выражением лица вручил Стенту коробочку, сходную с той, которую подарил Крес'арл'изади, после чего отпустил делегацию семьи Крес. Отец девушки довольно громко сказал, что после таких волнений неплохо было бы отведать хозяйских вин, жена его поддержала, и они вместе отправились на поиски напитков. Окрыленная вниманием главы семьи Чаф, дебютантка увлекла сопровождающего за собой на изящно изогнутую козетку и начала разворачивать свой подарок. Памятным сувениром Чаф'орм'бинтрано оказалась усыпанная мелкими бриллиантами подвеска в форме снежинки на тонкой цепочке. Девушка поспешила ее примерить и выглядела с ней очень мило. В коробочке Стента лежала такая же миниатюрная подвеска, но в форме сосульки. Цепочка у нее была так коротка, что он мог бы носить ее в лучшем случае в качестве браслета.

— Мне кажется, аристокра вам на что-то намекает, — задумчиво проговорила девушка.

— Возможно, — неопределенно ответил Стент и удержался от оглашения вслух своего желания засунуть Чаф'орм'бинтрано сосульку (и побольше) в известное место. Вместо этого он небрежно сунул подвеску в карман. Камни и драгметаллы ценятся везде.

Крес'арл'изади сгорала от желания спросить о чем-то своего кавалера, но не решалась и беседовала с ним о всяких мелочах, Стент коротко ей отвечал. Он не был до конца уверен, в чем заключались его обязанности сопровождающего, но чувствовал, что его дама одновременно нервничает и скучает. Он уже собрался спросить ее о причинах, когда Крес'арл'изади набралась смелости сказать:

— Это я попросила дедушку, то есть аристокру Крес'син'динаи назначить вас моим сопровождающим. Родители хотели, чтобы со мной пошел второй старший брат, но он невыносимо скучный. Вы не сердитесь на меня?

— Напротив, вы оказали мне высокую честь, — произнес Стент, не кривя душой.

— Тогда можно я представлю вас моим подругам? О вас и ваших чудачествах ходит столько слухов, нам всем очень интересно… — она придвинулась к нему вплотную и зашептала: — Вы правда в одиночку захватили пиратский корабль?  
«А вот и причина внезапной милости», — подумал Стент и поправил ее:

— Не совсем в одиночку, но я возглавлял абордажную команду. Если хотите, я расскажу вашим подругам все подробности.

Надо было видеть лицо Крес'арл'изади, чтобы понять, как выглядит преисполненный благодарности чисс. Девушка быстро поднялась на ноги и поспешила в соседний зал, поминутно оглядываясь, не отстал ли ее кавалер. Возле одной из снежных инсталляций они заметили группу девиц одного возраста с Крес'арл'изади. Каждая из них по очереди поворачивалась перед остальными, давая рассмотреть себя и свой наряд. Появление представителей семьи Крес прервало положенный этикетом поток ничего не значащих комплиментов друг другу. Поздоровавшись с подругами, Крес'арл'изади гордо представила своего сопровождающего как _того самого_ Крес'тен'тарти. Девушки подошли поближе и, если бы это не возбранялось правилами приличия, даже потрогали бы его, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. С затаенным страхом, что же _такое_ им рассказала кузина, Стент раскланялся с группой девиц, которых видел впервые в жизни, одарил их пространным комплиментом и добавил:

— Кузина Крес'арл'изади много рассказывала о вас и говорила, что у вас ко мне есть какие-то вопросы.

Девушки только этого и ждали. На Стента градом посыпались вопросы о его жизни среди пиратов и невероятных подвигах, которые ему доводилось совершать. Одно предположение оказывалось нелепее другому, и ему пришлось объявить все их версии вымыслом. Видя их разочарование, он сказал:

— Но если вы хотите узнать, как все было на самом деле, я с удовольствием расскажу.

Это предложение вернуло ему расположение публики. Наученный опытом общения в литературном кружке, Стент разработал свод правил повествования: выбрав историю, которую собираешься рассказать, сократи ее и максимально упрости; у истории не обязательно должна быть мораль, но она обязана иметь счастливый конец, поскольку после трагического финала в разговоре всегда повисает неловкая пауза; количество специфических терминов нужно свести к минимуму, а пояснения к ним давать очень кратко. Кое-каким светским манерам его научил и капитан Нириц. Тот уверял, что женские сердца тают от употребления типично военных оборотов, например, «Так точно, мэм» или «Есть, мой адмирал» в ответ на просьбу дамы выполнить какое-нибудь плевое поручение. Поскольку этот пункт не стыковался с историей драматических приключений Стента, то он не годился. Тем не менее Стент рискнул оживить свой рассказ, используя разговорные выражения пиратов, контрабандистов, головорезов и прочей низкопробной публики Неизведанных регионов. Надо было только выбрать среди них пристойные. Компания внимала ему, затаив дыхание. По окончании очередной увлекательной истории девушки повторяли новые для них слова и обороты. Стент не сомневался, что скоро просторечные выражения войдут в моду в молодежной среде и приведут старшее поколение в ужас. Во время его рассказов Крес'арл'изади периодически кивала головой, как бы говоря: «Да-да, так все и было». Она хвасталась им так же, как ее подруги хвалились своими шелками и драгоценностями.

Заинтересовавшись необычайным оживлением, к компании стали подходить другие чиссы да так и оставались, не то увлеченные рассказами, не то привлеченные скандальной репутацией рассказчика. По тому, как на него смотрели девушки (и некоторые юноши) постарше, Стент понял, что мог бы читать вслух меню и все равно сойти за блестящего рассказчика: его фигура занимала их куда больше вылетавших из его рта слов. Теплое ощущение их интереса в тот вечер помогло превратить подспудно мучивший его вопрос «Я красивый?» в утверждение.

Но долго купаться в лучах славы Стенту не довелось. Вокруг него собралась изрядная толпа молодежи, которая начала привлекать внимание старших. И по их лицам Стент понял, что пора заканчивать вечер просвещения. Завершив очередную историю, он попросил извинить его и под просьбы рассказать еще хоть что-нибудь начал протискиваться к столам с десертами. Когда он вырвался из оцепления, заинтригованные его байками чиссы обступили Крес'арл'изади и засыпали ее вопросами о необычном родиче. Для нее это был звездный час. 

Пока кузина наслаждалась всеобщим вниманием, Стент смотрел на нее издалека и неспешно поглощал мороженое из креманки. Он вынужден был признать, что Чаф'орм'бинтрано, может, и не самый лучший представитель чисского народа, но выбирать поваров умеет. Не успел он доесть первую порцию, как рядом появился Крес'орп'игнаро, поинтересовался у племянника, какое мороженое вкуснее, и взял две креманки, но не спешил уходить. С самого начала вечера (и на протяжении недель до этого) они со Стентом игнорировали друг друга. Неожиданное сокращение дистанции насторожило Стента.

— Знаете, я все думаю о вашем корабле, который остался на Очадару, — сказал Крес'орп'игнаро, сравнивая совершенно одинаковое содержимое двух креманок. — Он удивительно похож на яхту ваших родителей. И не просто похож: я сверился с данными и, если бы это не ставило под сомнение ваш рассказ, то сказал бы, что это та самая яхта.

— Из-за сходства я ее и выбрал, но, как я уже говорил, это другой корабль, — сухо ответил Стент.

— Верно, говорили. Надо быть изрядным храбрецом, чтобы выбрать яхту, похожую на ту, на которой произошло столь ужасное несчастье. Я бы не смог. Вас не преследовали призраки из легенд?

— Нет. Вероятно, все зависит от характера и желания вернуться домой.

— Разумеется. Что ж, скоро вы сможете снова получить свой корабль. Моему роду поручено отбуксировать его с Очадару на Ксиллу. В пути возникла небольшая заминка, поскольку начальник порта присвоил ее себе, но не волнуйтесь, мои родственники уже решили проблему. Еще пара дней бумажной волокиты — и они отправятся.

— Отрадно это слышать.

— Конечно. Вы наконец-то получите свою яхту, сможете путешествовать. Хотя до этого придется провести еще одну незначительную процедуру. 

Крес'орп'игнаро говорил, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь, почти не глядя на Стента, но в свойственной ему самодовольной манере.

— Возмущенные поведением начальника порта, мои родственники настояли на проведении экспертизы, чтобы доказать его виновность. К сожалению, на Очадару не оказалось подходящего оборудования. Специалисты на Ксилле снимут отпечатки пальцев со всех поверхностей яхты, возьмут пробы воздуха и биологических фильтров, чуть ли не по винтику ее разберут, но зато узнают личности всех, кто когда-либо ступал на ее борт, — сказав это, он наконец-то повернулся к Стенту и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Заодно проверят искренность ваших слов.

— Горе мне, если даже дядя мне не верит, — с притворным равнодушием отозвался тот.

— О, я верю вам целиком и полностью. С нетерпением жду возвращения яхты, тогда мы с вами сможем славно провести время.

— Несомненно.

Прозвучал мелодичный звук, похожий на звон серебряных бубенцов или колокольчиков — условный сигнал к началу праздничного концерта. Поток гостей потянулся через комнаты с едой, напитками и козетками, пока не достиг тупика — зала, декорированного так, чтобы воссоздать подобие ледяной пещеры. Хитро продуманная подсветка заставляла острые грани стен сиять и переливаться разными цветами. В зале стояли стулья и небольшое возвышение, на котором уже устроился секстет музыкантов. Хозяева и гости заняли места, затем стены ледяной пещеры пришли в движение, и на сцене появилась одна из див столичной оперы в очень простом белом платье. Музыканты начали играть, и при первых словах партии дивы подсветка сменилась — на платье певицы возникли узоры, которые плавно перетекали друг в друга и меняли цвет, следуя за ее голосом. Арии для выступления были подобраны так, чтобы показать диапазон ее голоса и блеск ее таланта. С величайшей точностью она брала высокие ноты, буквально заворожив публику. Наслаждаясь ее пением, Стент думал о том, как тяжело будет убедить чиссов в необходимости перемен, в неотвратимости той угрозы, которая нависла над всей галактикой. Из услышанных за вечер разговоров он сделал неутешительный вывод: все гости, представлявшие военную и гражданскую элиту общества, желали лишь мира и категорически отказывались думать о войне. Когда вкушаешь сладости на мягких диванах среди красивых залов, орудийные залпы, огонь и смерть кажутся далекими, как никогда. Стент и раньше подозревал, что за изгнанием Митт'рау'нуруодо стояла политика, а не реальный проступок, притом проблема была куда глубже и серьезнее, чем он стремился показать. Вопреки этикету, синдик говорил о неприятных вещах, и говорил громко. Неудивительно, что его изгнали. 

И все же невозможно допустить, чтобы чисский народ встретил грядущее неподготовленным. К концу концерта Стент принял решение. Члены его литературного клуба много говорят, но пора проверить, способны ли они действовать, и если да, то самое время пробудить в них решимость покончить с прошлым.


	15. Chapter 15

Едва вернувшись с праздника у Чаф'орм'бинтрано, Стент поспешил связаться с Гев'юми'калани и пригласить ее в оперу на следующий вечер. Она ответила согласием, хотя не скрывала удивления. Он предпочел бы встретиться и раньше, но в тот месяц в опере, как назло, шли только вечерние спектакли. Зато они давали стопроцентную гарантию от подслушивания, поскольку акустика в зале главного оперного театра столицы была такой, что глушились любые посторонние звуки и на записях разговоров в зале невозможно было выделить отдельные голоса и фразы. Об этом мало кто знал, помимо тех, кто занимался шпионажем или противостоял ему. Со Стентом информацией поделилась Митт'ора'нуруодо и предложила использовать театр для особо важных и секретных разговоров.

Жители Ксаплара не настолько любили музыку и искусства, как их собратья с Ксауса, где буквально в каждом квартале располагались маленькие концертные залы и уютные арт-галереи. Зато в столице выступали лучшие певцы и певицы со всей Доминации, и для их удобства построили несколько крупных театров. Их все превосходило огромное многозальное здание главного оперного театра, похожее на гигантский телескоп. Почти такое же высокое, как Дворец Домов, оно позволяло давать одновременно до двадцати концертов и спектаклей в залах, рассчитанных на разное количество зрителей. В самом маленьком могло собраться около сотни любителей музыки, в самом большом — до трех тысяч. Главный зал находился на верхнем этаже, это крыша и часть стены являлись частью защитного купола столицы. Их прозрачность позволяла использовать элементы природы в постановках, поэтому самые масштабные оперы шли на фоне снежных вьюг, пленительных закатов, звездного неба или роскошного полярного сияния Ксиллы. Иногда с помощью обогревательных установок и разницы температур работники закулисья создавали потрясающие воображение морозные узоры на защитном куполе. Каждый чисс считал своим долгом хотя бы раз в жизни побывать в главном зале и своими глазами увидеть это чудо.

Оперы Доминации в основном носили патриотический характер, но их создатели не забывали откликаться и на современные события, даже если таковые приходилось переносить в декорации минувших времен. Основная тема — конфликт индивида с фатумом, заканчивавшийся трагически для тех, кто не решался принять ответственность за свою судьбу; смелые и самостоятельные герои всегда вознаграждались. 

По иронии судьбы опера, на которую Стент пригласил невесту, была посвящена древней легенде о герое, чей невероятный талант из-за злого рока приносил чисскому народу одни беды, что в итоге и стало причиной изгнания протагониста. Хотя либретто строилось вокруг литературного вымысла, всякий догадывался, что на самом деле в нем говорилось о сравнительно недавнем инциденте с Митт'рау'нуруодо. Неизвестно, однако, была ли в реальных исторических событиях роковая страсть двух братьев и любовный треугольник с антагонистом, но оперу эти линии украшали и добавляли ей драматичности. Все это Стент узнал, уже сидя рядом с Гев'юми'калани в театре в ложе своей семьи. Девушка по секрету рассказала ему о скандале, который разразился после премьеры оперы. Некоторые Правящие семьи посчитали ее вызывающей, неуместной и откровенно политической; другие восхищались музыкой и глубоким смыслом текстов и всячески ратовали за ее постановку. Хотя семьи Гев и Митт редко оказывались по одну сторону баррикад, в этом вопросе они оказались единодушны.

— А что глава семьи Митт сказал о любовной линии главного героя? — полюбопытствовал Стент.

Гев'юми'калани пожала плечами:

— В официальных заявлениях он говорил, что это важно для понимания героев, и хвалил красоту арий.

Со стороны они казались мило щебечущей парой влюбленных. Кто мог предположить, что статный юноша в дорогом костюме планирует побег? Кто мог заподозрить его очаровательную спутницу в фиолетовом платье с шитым серебряной нитью орнаментом в заговоре?

Свет в зале начал гаснуть. Стент склонился к уху Гев'юми'калани и спросил:

— У нас будет компания?

— Да, она подойдет после увертюры, — ответила та.

Занавес плавно отъехал в сторону, открыв изображающую джунгли сцену. За декорациями горел алый закат, печальная музыка оттеняла его великолепие. Лишь только на сцене появился солист, одетый в стилизованные лохмотья и куски меха, в ложу семьи Крес проник луч света от приоткрывшейся двери и почти сразу же исчез. Раздались шаги, и в полутьме силуэт Митт'ора'нуруодо опустился на стул позади Стента и Гев'юми'калани. Все трое ждали начала арии. Когда глубокий голос певца повел горькую жалобу на изгнание и одиночество, Стент сел вполборота к девушкам и сказал:

— Мои родственники перегоняют сюда яхту, чтобы провести экспертизу. Которая покажет, что моя история — ложь. Известная нам персона неоднократно бывала на яхте, его отпечатки пальцев там повсюду, а биофильтры это сразу подтвердят.

— Значит, яхту надо угнать или уничтожить, — решительно заявила Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Вы не думаете, что это ловушка для всех нас? Если мы перейдем к активным действиям, пути назад не будет, — заметила Гев'юми'калани.

— Не сомневаюсь, что это ловушка, — кивнул Стент. — Тот, кто сообщил об этом, не слишком меня любит и не склонен делиться информацией просто так. Однако, я проверил по семейным каналам, он не врет. Через шесть дней яхта будет здесь.

— Значит, у нас шесть дней, чтобы все подготовить. У меня есть знакомый, он может организовать взрыв яхты в порту так, что это будет выглядеть как несчастный случай.

Слова Митт'ора'нуруодо заставили Гев'юми'калани поморщиться. Она качнула головой, отгоняя неприятное видение возможных случайных жертв, и отвернулась. Ее прическу окружало некое подобие диадемы, выполненной в виде самых крупных созвездий неба над Ксиллой, и от резкого движения бриллиантовые звездочки качнулись и блеснули в темноте. Стенту тоже не нравилась эта идея, но он готов был принять ее в качестве крайнего средства. Внезапно его посетила мысль.

— Нет. Мы больше не будем прятаться, — безапелляционно сказал он. — Что толку в подполье, которое боится показать себя? Если мы так и будем продолжать собираться по библиотекам и салонам, называя себя философскими кружками или литературными клубами, то ничего в нашем обществе не изменится.

— Тогда что вы предлагаете? — спросила Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Бунт, — решительно заявил он и, заметив тревогу обеих дам, добавил: — в виде побега. Дети и молодежь — величайшее сокровище нашего народа. Массовый побег молодежи обратит на себя внимание правящих семей. Если все мы исчезнем…

— Нет, — прервала его Митт'ора'нуруодо, — нельзя улетать всем сразу. Главы семей поднимут тревогу и свяжутся с флотом, а те закроют границы. Готовы потягаться с их кораблями? 

— Будет лучше, если мы отправимся в разные дни, встретимся где-нибудь за пределами территорий Доминации и уже оттуда начнем совместное путешествие на Нирауан. И отправим семьям письма, объясняющие наш поступок, — добавила Гев'юми'калани.

Стент поддержал идею:

— Не только семьям, но также в места работы и учебы, чтобы как можно большее число чиссов узнало, что есть и другой путь, отличный от того, что предлагает правительство, путь чести и борьбы за свободу.

Митт'ора'нуруодо тут же начала распоряжаться:

— Юми составит тексты писем, в них нужно четко указать, что мы ушли по своей воле. Чтобы добраться до границы и точек выхода в гиперпространство, нам понадобятся разрешительные документы. Этим занимается род Сафис. Я поговорю с их главой, думаю, мне удастся уговорить его ускорить процесс оформления документов на всех участников нашего путешествия. Крес'тен'тарти, ваша цель — яхта. Следите за ее перемещением и сообщайте нам.

Решено было организовать внеплановую встречу литературного клуба после окончания оперы в максимальном составе. Пока на сцене разворачивалась драма, трое чиссов набирали сообщения коллегам-подпольщикам, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы послушать отдельные арии. Перед антрактом Митт'ора'нуруодо шепнула: «Встреча состоится в доме у Вир'адини» и спешно покинула ложу. До собрания литературного клуба оставалось еще более двух местных часов, и Стент постарался насладиться оперой. Тот, кто решился ее написать, как и тот, кто осмелился ее поставить, обладали храбростью тысячи воинов. Дерзкая по замыслу, она следовала классической форме. Давая ясный намек, ни словом не упоминала реально существовавших чиссов. Музыка, одновременно торжественная и тревожная, возвышенная и трагичная, делала ее настоящим шедевром, достойным памяти в веках. Уходя из театра, Стент купил запись скандально знаменитой оперы с намерением подарить ее синдику Митт'рау'нуруодо.

Два спидера с гербами семей Гев и Крес устремились в городской водоворот по направлению к дому Вир'адини. Писатель жил в просторной квартире на одном из верхних этажей модных новостроек с маленькими зимними садами на внутренних уровнях. Раньше Стент не бывал в гостях у своего кумира и почувствовал себя довольно неловко, когда его жена открыла дверь, пригласила их с Гев'юми'калани войти и помогла снять верхнюю одежду. Вир'адини в это время хлопотал на кухне, по квартире разливался пряный запах специй. В гостиной уже собралось изрядное количество гостей. Кто-то изучал литературные премии хозяина дома, кто-то рассматривал яркие плакаты с обложками его книг, кто-то отдавал должное нехитрому угощению. Вскоре прибыли все подпольщики, которые в тот вечер были в столице, — впервые литературный клуб собрался почти в полном составе. Странная получилась компания. Одни были одеты в вечерние платья, другие еще не успели снять рабочие костюмы, некоторые примчались из дома в повседневной одежде. Оторванные от своих занятий чиссы недоумевали, что могло послужить поводом для встречи.

И Стент рассказал. Не все, но главное: медлить нельзя, они должны сделать демонстративный жест. Тихий бунт, без жертв, без крови. Стент не обещал им райской жизни на Нирауане, но говорил, что она будет полна трудов на благо Доминации и галактики. Он не просил всех улетать, поскольку высока вероятность, что им не позволят вернуться. Те, кто решится на это, скорее всего, будут опозорены в глазах родных, но послужат обществу. Он дал им время подумать до утра и передать его слова отсутствовавшим. Собрание расходилось в молчании. Не было ни улыбок, ни рукопожатий.

Провожая Стента до двери, Вир'адини сказал:

— Что ж, раз уж это наша последняя встреча, то позвольте пожелать вам удачи. Передайте от меня приветствие Ястребу и засвидетельствуйте мое восхищение его действиями. Надеюсь, вы еще найдете способ связаться со мной, а если нет… Тогда я постараюсь поведать вам о жизни в Доминации через свои книги.

— Как, разве вам не хочется увидеться с ним? — удивился Стент.

Писатель ответил ему снисходительным взглядом:

— Знаете, чем хороши источники вдохновения? Тем, что они далеки: о них можно мечтать, но они недостижимы. Ваши рассказы дали мне богатую пищу для размышлений, благодарю вас. Но лучше мне остаться здесь: я не умею ничего, кроме как играть словами, а Ястребу нужны дельные чиссы. Кроме того, через два месяца мне сдавать книгу в издательство, а у нее еще нет финала. И после всего, что вы рассказали, мне хочется многое в ней переделать. 

Стент не стал настаивать. Помимо наград и цветастых плакатов, он увидел на полках и несколько семейных фотографий, на которых литератор был запечатлен с женой и двумя детьми-подростками. Вир'адини уже вышел из того возраста, когда молодость толкает на отчаянные поступки. Спускаясь на лифте вместе с Гев'юми'калани и Митт'ора'нуруодо, Стент думал о других подпольщиках, от которых он потребовал наивысшей жертвы. Сам он готов был с легким сердцем покинуть Доминацию в любой момент, поскольку позади не осталось бы никого действительно родного. Никто по-настоящему не нуждается в нем, никого не расстроит его отъезд. Разве что Крес'ени'тинолио. Да, по мальчику он действительно будет скучать.

Первой уехала Гев'юми'калани, печальная и задумчивая, как никогда. Стент и Митт'ора'нуруодо проводили взглядом ее удаляющийся спидер. Хотя время уже приближалось к полуночи, жизнь в столице и не думала замирать. Независимо от того, последуют за ним заговорщики или нет, Стент собирался покинуть Ксиллу в ближайшее время. Он глубоко вдохнул запах города — неизвестно, доведется ли ему когда-нибудь сюда вернуться.

— Думаете, многие пойдут за вами? — вдруг спросила Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Если в точке встречи соберется хотя бы дюжина кораблей, это будет большим успехом, — безрадостно ответил Стент.

— Вот вам и герои Доминации, — вздохнула она. — Хотя бы на нас с Гев'юми'калани можете рассчитывать. По большому счету у нас нет выбора. После вашего исчезновения будет большой скандал. Жених не просто расторг помолвку, а сбежал на другой край галактики незадолго до свадьбы, — она сокрушенно покачала головой. — Гев'юми'калани будет опозорена, вся ее семья унижена. До конца своих дней она не сможет появиться в обществе от стыда. Пусть лучше все думают, что вы сбежали вместе.

Развернувшись, она направилась к припаркованному перед домом спортивному спидеру, разукрашенному агрессивным узором из красных и серебристо-серых полос. 

Позор или вынужденное изгнание за то, что связалась с непутевым мужчиной. Не такого будущего Стент хотел для девушки, от которой не видел ничего, кроме помощи и понимания. В иной, идеальной Вселенной подобная ситуация стала бы поводом для сочувствия, а не для сплетен и издевок, но реальность очень далека от утопии. Спидер с гербом семьи Крес замер перед главным входом в здание, мрачные охранники открыли перед Стентом дверцу. Темный натопленный салон поглотил его, словно утроба огромного хищника.

С этого вечера все изменилось. Был составлен план побега, определена последовательность отлета, назначено место сбора за границей Доминации чиссов. Впервые за пять месяцев Стент обрел уверенность в будущем. Удивительно, как быстро можно сделать то, на что долго не решался, когда придет нужда. Тайком организуя отъезд для всех, он поражался, почему не сделал этого раньше. Он сбегал от преследовавших его организаторов свадьбы, отмахиваясь от них фразой «Делайте, как сочтете нужным», и мчался на очередную встречу литературного клуба, выставку или в театр. Если позже Митт'рау'нуруодо поинтересовался бы последними веяниями в культурной жизни Ксаплара, то Стент ответил бы ему очень расплывчато. Красота произведений искусства не занимала его так, как новости об успехах их маленького заговора.

Первая партия подпольщиков успешно покинула Ксиллу на третий день после объявления о побеге. Более состоятельные чиссы взяли на свои корабли тех, кто не мог позволить себе личный транспорт. По интенсивности движения единственному космопорту Ксиллы было далеко до Корусанта или даже до Пансара, но в ледяной мир столицы Доминации регулярно доставлялись провизия и товары, прибывали многочисленные транспортники с туристами и победителями всевозможных конкурсов, завоевавших себе право жить и работать в Ксапларе. Привозившие все это корабли надолго не задерживались, поэтому десятку частных яхт ничего не стоило затеряться в общем потоке. От покинувших столицу подпольщиков не имело смысла ждать новостей еще несколько дней, пока они не доберутся до точки рандеву, а к тому времени последний отряд уже тронется в путь.

На следующий день пограничный контроль благополучно прошла и вторая партия беглецов, и Стент немного расслабился. Конечно, самая большая ответственность лежала на нем, поскольку только ему были известны координаты Нирауана, и, если он не сможет вовремя прибыть к точке рандеву, жест непокорности превратится в увеселительную прогулку. Охватившая его радость предстоящего отъезда и первые успехи отбывающих сделали его неосторожным. 

Отлично зная, что подобные операции следует проводить тайно, он все же не мог исчезнуть, не попрощавшись с Крес'ени'тинолио. Когда мальчик по привычке пришел к нему поиграть и посетовал, что в последнее время любимого брата постоянно нет дома, по секрету Стент предупредил, что в скором времени ему придется ненадолго покинуть Ксиллу по делам. За последние месяцы Крес'ени'тинолио так привык к нему, что уже не представлял себе жизни без их игр и общения. Потерять единственного друга и снова стать одиноким изгоем в своей семье было мучительно для малыша. Он разразился таким потоком громких рыданий, что Ин'гирен услышал их на другом конце этажа и поспешил проверить, не случилось ли какой беды. На «недостойное чисса благородного происхождения» поведение Крес'ени'тинолио он давно уже не реагировал, поскольку изрядно насмотрелся на него у молодого хозяина. Вдвоем они насилу успокоили ребенка. Но этаж рода Тарти тот покидал, хлюпая носом и вытирая глаза, и во все последующие дни грустной тенью бродил по дому.

Стенту было уже не до него. В душе он надеялся когда-нибудь вернуться в родной дом и предложить Крес'ени'тинолио лететь с ним на Нирауан, но это было делом отдаленного будущего. Пока ему предстояло решить немало технических вопросов. И следить за перемещением своей яхты. Родичи Крес'орп'игнаро в пути делали остановки на принадлежавших семье мирах и посылали оттуда краткие донесения. До самих документов Стенту добраться не удалось, но в общей базе данных отражались входящие сообщения. Яхта приближалась с неумолимостью кометы.

Вернувшись домой после очередного заседания поредевшего литературного клуба, Стент устало поднимался по главной лестнице. Голова гудела от споров и проблем, и он не сразу заметил, что к нему обращается старший дворецкий. Вовсе бы не заметил, если бы старик не преградил ему дорогу к лифтам со словами:

— Вас ожидают в малом зале.

Стент подавил страдальческий вздох. Что еще им от него надо? Если его хотели втянуть в очередное празднование, он собирался отклонить приглашение и сказаться больным. Однако атмосфера в полутемном зале стояла отнюдь не праздничная. В своих резных креслах восседали аристокра Крес'син'динаи с женой. По непривычно напряженному лицу бабушки Стент понял, что что-то не так. Сложив руки на груди, в центре зала стояла мать Крес'ени'тинолио, высокая, худая и несгибаемая, как скала. За ней прятался зареванный сын, фиолетовые пятна у него на щеках явно появились не от слез. Его отец с отсутствующим выражением лица притулился на диване в углу и старательно делал вид, что его тут нет. Обогнув женщину, словно предмет мебели, Стент опустился перед ребенком на колени, прижал его к себе — к явному неудовольствию всех присутствующих. И без того безразличный к мимике родных, он позволил им вволю делать кислые лица и обмениваться выразительными взглядами. Слез у Крес'ени'тинолио уже не осталось, он лишь тихонько хныкал на плече своего названного брата.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил Стент, глянув исподлобья на мать ребенка.

— То, что должна была, — жестко ответила та.

— Прости, — прохлюпал мальчик.

Еще до того, как аристокра задал ему вопрос с издевкой, Стент знал, о чем он спросит. Картина происшедшего разворачивалась у него перед глазами, как голофильм. Предупреждение о том, что уезжает, Стент сопроводил просьбой сохранить это в тайне. Крес'ени'тинолио поклялся. Но мальчик слишком плохо умел скрывать эмоции. Кто-то из домашних — мать, или отец, или старшие братья — заметил, что он постоянно ходит как в снег опущенный, и поинтересовались причиной. С пристрастием. Интересовались до тех пор, пока рыдающий ребенок все им не рассказал.

— Куда-то собрались? — спросил аристокра.

— Проверить работу заводов, — сухо сказал Стент, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Накануне свадьбы?

— До нее еще неделя, я успею вернуться.

— Заводы подождут. В следующий раз вы выйдете из дома в день свадьбы в сопровождении эскорта. Проводите Крес'тен'тарти в его покои.

Крес'син'динаи взмахнул рукой, из тени у двери вышли четверо охранников и направились к Стенту.

— На каком основании? — возмутился он. — Аристокра, вы не можете…

— Я все могу, — прошипел старик. — Я — глава этой семьи, и пока вы находитесь под моей крышей, вы будете мне подчиняться.

Охранники приблизились, один из них осмелился положить Стенту руку на плечо и попытался подтолкнуть его к выходу. Ответный удар локтем в солнечное сплетение был произведен на чистом автоматизме. Пока дерзкий страж приходил в себя, Стент развернулся и принял защитную стойку.

— Пожалуйста, не при ребенке, — воскликнула аристокра Крес'уна'динаи.

Менее всего Стент был настроен сдаваться. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на бабушку. С мольбой в глазах она отрицательно покачала головой. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стент расслабился и опустил руки.

— Я знаю, где живу, сопровождение не нужно, — рявкнул он и вышел из зала.

Наученные чужим опытом, охранники следовали за ним на почтительном расстоянии.


	16. Chapter 16

Для Стента наступили мучительные ночи и тревожные дни под замком в собственном доме. Охранники под дверью тщательно осматривали еду, приборы и поднос, которые Ин'Гирен или Сод'твила приносили своему пленному хозяину. Досматривали и их самих, чтобы они не пронесли тайного ключа или какого-либо оружия. О подкупе речи не шло: охранники верно служили аристокре, Стент ничего не мог им предложить. Они не пропустили к нему даже аристокру Крес'уна'динаи, несмотря на все ее угрозы в их адрес. 

Для самых смелых оставался путь через окно — при условии наличия необходимого оборудования для спуска. Такового у Стента не имелось, и перспектива пролететь вниз полсотни метров по отвесной скале совсем его не прельщала. Не прибегая к насилию, выбраться из дома было невозможно. Если до этого дойдет, то означенное насилие пришлось бы совершать голыми руками: в первый же день заточения из покоев Стента вынесли все острые предметы, даже ручки и зубную щетку, и вообще все, что могло сойти за оружие. Представления об этом у охраны были довольно примитивные, и в душе Стент над ними посмеивался. Благодаря имперским тренировкам, даже кусок мыло в его руках превращался в опасное оружие. Но он не собирался никого ставить об этом в известность без крайней необходимости. 

Он раздумывал, не объявить ли голодовку, но по здравом размышлении отказался от этой мысли. Аристокра был неумолим, и отказ от пищи не приведет ни к чему, кроме физической слабости. Поэтому Стент смиренно ждал решения своей участи. Не пытался бежать. Ел трижды в день. Неизменно повторял своим стражам, что все это ужасная ошибка и, если бы ему только позволили поговорить с Крес'син'динаи, они бы мигом уладили все недоразумения. О его поведении докладывали лично аристокре, и через несколько дней тот явился сам. Как послушный младший родственник, Стент вытянулся в струнку при его появлении, справился о его самочувствии и предложил хозяйское кресло.

— Всего пара дней под замком, и вы вспомнили о приличиях. Знал бы, запер бы вас сразу по прибытии.

«Именно это ты и сделал», — подумал Стент, но вслух лишь снова начал твердить о несправедливости, о чистоте своих помыслов и проявленной к нему небывалой жестокости.

— Мои меры могут показаться вам слишком строгими, но на то есть причины, — прервал его Крес'син'динаи. — И самая главная — один изгнанник. Немыслимое дело. Вот уже полторы сотни лет в Доминации чиссов не практиковалось изгнание. Я надеялся, что со временем его вредоносные идеи сгинут сами собой. И каково же было мое потрясение, когда я обнаружил их здесь, в собственном доме.

— Я ничего не знаю ни о каких идеях.

— Знаете. И еще как. Но речь не о вас. Крес'уна'динаи, моя жена, женщина, которой я дал все, о чем только можно мечтать, предала меня самым подлым способом. Вот уже двадцать лет она поддерживает тайную связь с так называемым подпольем, с этими вашими друзьями по литературному клубу. Узнать об этом оказалось непросто, но я узнал. Будь проклято это знание.

— Аристокра Крес'уна'динаи никогда не высказывала никаких сомнительных идей…

Аристокра зашипел, и Стент счел за лучшее замолчать. Старик и без того выплевывал слова ему в лицо так, что он всерьез встревожился, не хватит ли главу семьи удар:

— Ложь. Все ложь, от начала и до конца. С того самого дня, как вы появились здесь, вы разносите заразу лжи и подлости. Но скоро с этим будет покончено. Когда на яхте найдут его следы, я лично отправлюсь во Дворец Домов и расскажу правду. 

— Какую правду?

Крес'син'динаи откинулся в кресле, лениво провел пальцами по подлокотнику. Он беззастенчиво любовался тревогой на лице внучатого племянника.

— Вы и ваши друзья — его шпионы, он подослал вас, чтобы подорвать устои Доминации. Я всех вас уничтожу, — его губы растянулись в мерзкой пародии на улыбку; его поначалу игривый тон с каждым словом становился мрачнее. — Вы так рвались улететь с Ксиллы, потерпи́те, и скоро вы покинете ее вместе с друзьями. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы для места вашей ссылки избрали самую опасную и негостеприимную планету, такую же ядовитую, как вы.

— А как же ваша жена? Ее вы тоже отправите с нами?

— Нет. Как вы только могли такое подумать? С нее хватит и осознания того, что вы и ваши друзья страдаете по ее вине. Все началось с ее идеи со свадьбой. Много лет я ждал подходящего момента для мести, и она сама подсказала мне решение.

— Неужто вы и Гев'юми'калани в это втянете?

— Сопутствующие потери. Жаль, она на редкость красива. Но семье Гев давно пора преподать урок, в последнее время они стали зарываться. 

Взглянув в горящие мрачным огнем глаза аристокры, Стент не нашел в них ни капли жалости. Крес'син'динаи сидел перед ним, древний, неумолимый, как само время или правосудие. Чиссам свойственно принимать решения и не отступаться от них до самого конца. В этом отношении глава семьи Крес являлся образцом характера. Но и Стент, пусть и выросший среди людей, не уступал ему. Так же сильно, как аристокра стремился погубить сторонников опального синдика, он желал их спасти. 

У имперцев Стент научился притворству. Как ни было ему противно, он поклонился Крес'син'динаи и сказал:

— Глава семьи волен поступать, как пожелает. Ваше слово для меня закон. Передаю свою жизнь в ваши руки.

Но свою вину он так и не признал, как бы старик ни пытался этого добиться. Его ядовитые слова и угрозы словно текли вокруг Стента, не задевая его. Продолжалось это недолго, поскольку Крес'син'динаи уже был не в том возрасте, чтобы вести долгие допросы. Упрямство внучатого племянника утомило его. «Если он не хочет смягчить наказание признанием, это его дело», — решил аристокра и, уходя, заметил:

— Зря вы вернулись, Крес'тен'тарти. Лучше бы вы оставались с ним.

Даже если бы Стент захотел дождаться судебного разбирательства, он не мог себе этого позволить. Визит аристокры совпал с днем побега. Ровно в полночь Митт'ора'нуруодо, Гев'юми'калани и некоторые другие беглецы должны были ждать его в условленном месте. Поскольку его лишили средств связи, Стент не мог послать им весточку о вынужденной задержке и лишь надеялся, что им хватит терпения его дождаться. 

План был прост и решителен. Ночью, когда все уснут, он собирался выбраться из дома, даже если придется убить охранников. Ужасно будет покинуть Ксиллу убийцей соотечественников, но он предпочел бы сам стать преступником, чем позволить наказать десятки чиссов, повинных лишь в инакомыслии. 

Дождавшись поздней ночи, когда даже сменившиеся стражи начали зевать, Стент подтащил поближе к двери битком набитую сумку и уже собирался позвать охрану, как услышал тихие щелчки в глубине покоев. Словно кто-то скребся по дереву коготками. Стент обернулся и пошел на звук. Тот раздавался в темноте спальни его матери. Когда-то ее птицы так царапали жердочки и прутья клетки. Не верь он в призраков, ожидал бы услышать ее легкий шаг, а затем и звон зерен о металл кормушки. Нет. Лишь шорохи, скрипы и тихий вздох в пустой комнате. Стент включил свет, уверяя себя, что где-нибудь в углу скребется неведомо как проникшая крыса да свистит сквозняк от неплотно закрытого окна. Но спальня выглядела такой же покинутой, как всегда. Когда во вдруг повисшей тишине раздался щелчок, Стент готов был поклясться, что он ему послышался. Но вслед за этим на стене возле кровати появилась подозрительно прямая трещина, которая росла до тех пор, пока не превратилась в потайную дверь. В слабо освещенном тоннеле за ней стояла помощница аристокры Крес'уна'динаи со старинным ключом в руках. То, как вовремя она явилась, наводило на мысль, что она слышала разговор о планах аристокры и поспешила предупредить о них свою хозяйку. Не исключено, что она следила за беседами в покоях Стента с первого дня его заключения, а теперь получила приказ действовать. Вышла заминка с ключом: дверь на этаже Тарти давно не открывали, запирающий механизм заржавел и поддавался с трудом, отсюда шорох и скрипы. Но девушку это нисколько не смутило.

— Аристокра Крес'уна'динаи шлет вам подарок и желает счастливого пути, — сказала она и протянула маленький сверток. — Не забудьте запереть за собой дверь, об этом проходе не должны узнать.

Так же незаметно, как появилась, она исчезла, оставив только притворенную потайную дверь. Стент подумал о том, сколько раз мимолетом виделся с ней и даже не спросил ее имени. В свертке оказалась датакарта, голодиск с объемной схемой всех потайных тоннелей и дубликат ключа. Обширная сеть связывала все женские покои. Очень удобно, если хочешь тайно поговорить с кем-то. К сожалению, она не имела прямого выхода в гараж, но попасть туда можно было, воспользовавшись лифтом на этаже слуг. Всего несколько лестничных маршей вниз — и Стент смог бы добраться до транспорта. Сперва он так и собирался поступить, но вспомнил о доказательствах, о которых говорил Крес'син'динаи, и решился на отчаянный шаг. 

Он вернулся за сумкой, на всякий случай проверил содержимое. Все необходимые вещи и документы он собрал заранее. В ожидании решения его судьбы все равно нечем было заняться. Белый наряд, в котором он блистал на вечере в доме семьи Чаф, вряд ли когда-нибудь еще пригодится, но чувство прекрасного не позволило ему оставить такую красивую вещь. Из многих костюмов, сшитых мастером Така'иси, он надел самый удобный, остальным придется висеть на вешалках, пока он за ними не вернется. Скорее всего, им суждено истлеть в шкафу. В глубине сумки, которая совершила удивительный вояж на Нирауан, Очадару, Ксиллу и теперь готовилась отправиться обратно, таилась завернутая в одежду деревянная шкатулка с драгоценностями матери. Строго говоря, то были не ее личные украшения. Роскошный комплект из диадемы, колье, браслетов, колец, шпилек и брошей с огромными изумрудами считался собственностью всех поколений Тарти. Носить их полагалось только супруге главы рода, независимо от пола, по особо важным поводам. Как и подобные украшения других родов, они не должны были покидать Ксиллу. Родители Стента в свое время последовали этому правилу, а он им пренебрег. Его не пугало, что кто-то из родственников может присвоить драгоценности, — его согревала надежда однажды подарить их Парку. Безумная мечта в один прекрасный день представить родным Крес'восс'тарти благополучно пережила месяцы в доме предков, игрушечную помолвку, и, как полагал Стент, ей предстояло умереть вместе с ним. Рядом со шкатулкой пристроились мелочи, напоминавшие о родителях, и сувениры для друзей. Поверх всего остального, чтобы было легко достать, лежал предназначавшийся Парку теплый плащ из черного меха.

Закинув сумку на плечо, Стент бросил прощальный взгляд на свой дом, погасил свет, после непродолжительной борьбы с древним замком закрыл потайную дверь и устремился по лабиринту лестниц и коридоров наверх, на этаж главы семьи Крес.

Восхождение заняло почти час. Помимо спален, с общей сетью соединялся короткий коридор, который вел в комнату, подписанную на схеме как кабинет аристокры Крес'син'динаи номер два. Он находился на условной территории его личных покоев. В отличие от приемных и даже официального кабинета, куда часто приходили родственники и посетители, кабинет номер два считался личным пространством, как спальня и освежитель, посторонние туда не допускались. В далеком детстве Стент однажды побывал там, был пойман с поличным, отруган, наказан, и даже отец за него не заступился, поскольку считал, что сын ступил на запрещенную территорию. Недоступность кабинета давала шанс, что на личном компьютере аристокры нет паролей, зато есть масса полезной информации.

Потайная дверь в кабинете номер два оказалась маленькой и узкой, со щеколдой с внутренней стороны вместо замка. Снаружи ее скрывал портрет какого-то далекого предка из рода Динаи. Осторожно выбравшись из ниши, Стент напряг слух, но в комнате не раздавалось ни звука, кроме отдаленного хриплого храпа Крес'син'динаи в спальне. В кабинете не оказалось окон, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться голографической схемой в качестве светильника. Стент подошел к столу, надел заранее приготовленные перчатки и включил компьютер. Его тихое гудение казалось воем серены, клацанье клавиш — орудийными выстрелами. Смелая догадка Стента подтвердилась: в личных покоях аристокра не утруждал себя секретностью. Количество файлов и баз данных впечатляло. Все дела семьи Крес лежали как на ладони, надо только найти нужное. Проблема заключалась в том, что названия файлов были совершенно невыразительными, на поиск ушла бы целая ночь. 

Недолго думая, Стент вставил в компьютер датакарту бабушки и запустил процесс копирования всего содержимого, благо объем памяти карты это позволял, будто аристокра знала, что он явится в кабинет ее мужа. Пока полоска загрузки медленно, но уверенно ползла в сторону увеличения, он проверил входящие сводки главы семьи и обнаружил ту, в которой говорилось о злосчастной яхте. Та стояла в ангаре одной из фирм Крес'кен'динаи и дожидалась визита экспертов. То есть утра следующего дня. Стент сверился с хронометром. Через шесть часов с четвертью от яхты придется отгонять не только вооруженную охрану, но и экспертов.

Скачивание файлов наконец завершилось, о чем компьютер известил пронзительным писком. Стент выдернул датакарту из порта и прислушался. Ему показалось, что от писка должен был проснуться весь дом, но было тихо. Только Крес'син'динаи всхрапнул особенно резко, а затем вновь перешел на привычное хрипение. Выключив компьютер, Стент на цыпочках прокрался к портрету далекого предка, пролез в тоннель и задвинул щеколду. Вниз он спускался, перешагивая через две ступени, совмещая стремительность и бесшумность. 

Когда он достиг этажа, на котором спали слуги, то замер за дверью и прислушался. Тишина. Тихо щелкнул замок, и Стент шагнул в узкий коридор, в который выходили двери бесконечно тянувшихся комнат. Прислуги в доме обитало в несколько раз больше, чем хозяев. Ночные няни, камеристки, помощники спали в комнатушках, смежных с хозяйскими покоями, на тот случай, если их услуги вдруг понадобятся. Все прочие жили на нижних этажах по двое-трое в комнате. Если кто-нибудь из них, мучимый бессонницей, решит прогуляться и заметит постороннего, шума не миновать.

Ступая осторожно, чтобы не издать лишнего шороха, Стент начал пробираться к лифту. Пока ему везло. Многие потомственные слуги веками служили благородным семьям и порой становились как бы дальними бедными родственниками, которым можно доверять. Никому и в голову не пришло выставлять охрану на этаже тех, кто ценил верность господам превыше всего.

Почти у самого лифта Стент заметил приоткрытую дверь одной из комнат. Оттуда доносилось едва различимое жужжание голосов, время от времени в полосе света на полу появлялась тень. Эти чиссы кого-то ждали. Стент зашипел от досады. Чтобы добраться до лифта или лестницы на другой этаж, ему пришлось бы пройти мимо комнаты полуночников. В надежде как-нибудь проскочить мимо он прокрался к двери и прислушался.

— Это невыносимо. Мы должны пойти туда и взять правосудие в наши руки, — причитал Ин'гирен; судя по шороху обуви, он нервно расхаживал взад-вперед.

— Вам невыносимо? А вы подумайте о нашем бедном хозяине. Каково ему приходится — сидит под замком без причины, — отвечала ему Сод'твила.

— В том и дело. Раз он невиновен, разве он решится на побег? Боюсь, как бы нас не обманули.

— Мама, я спать хочу, — встрял Вис'твила.

— Потерпи. Иди лучше посмотри, не идет ли кто, — прошептала его мать.

— Я уже ходил.

— Еще раз сходи.

Никуда идти мальчику не пришлось. Стент шагнул в комнату и притворил за собой дверь. Его слуги являли собой живописную картину переезжающего семейства. Все трое были одеты по-дорожному, зимние плащи и куртки темнели на двуспальной постели, которую Сод'твила раньше делила с мужем. Около нее стояли два больших чемодана, на ней были навалены кульки, рюкзаки и сумки. Еще один чемодан, более старый и потертый, прислонили к двухъярусной детской кровати. Пахло пылью от давно не достававшейся одежды и едой из кульков.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прошептал Стент.

Его неожиданное появление испугало и смутило всех.

— Следуем за вами, — благоговейно произнес Ин'гирен.

— Вам со мной нельзя. Немедленно распаковывайте вещи, а утром сделайте вид, что ничего не знаете.

— Нет. Когда-то мы отпустили ваших родителей и потеряли их, вас не отпустим.

— Вы хоть понимаете, на какой риск идете?

— Мы готовы. Мой сын в гараже, готовит спидер, — решительно заявила Сод'твила.

Противостоять такому напору было непросто, да и времени на это не хватило бы. Переупрямить трех слуг Стент не пытался и, на всякий случай еще раз предупредив их о последствиях, повел за собой в лифт. По пути он поинтересовался, как они узнали о его побеге. Помощница Крес'уна'динаи не только получила приказ освободить Стента, но и предупредила об этом его слуг, чтобы те успели собраться и принять меры. В числе мер оказались горячие булочки с орехами, щедро приправленные снотворным, которыми Ра'твила угостил механиков и охранников в гараже. Когда беглецы спустились на нижний этаж, те уже мирно спали в каморках и на пульте наблюдения, а раритетный спидер тихо урчал новым двигателем. 

Стент быстро закинул чемоданы в багажник, пересчитал всех по головам, сел за руль и на малом ходу вывел машину из гаража. «Звезды, зачем они поехали со мной? Как вывезти их отсюда?» — думал он, глядя в зеркало заднего вида на то, как Сод'твила с младшим сыном восхищенно рассматривают отреставрированный спидер. Митт'ора'нуруодо должна была привезти выездные документы, поскольку покинуть Ксиллу без разрешения было невозможно. Отправила ли Крес'уна'динаи сообщение и ей? Учла ли она четыре дополнительные персоны? 

Как только спидер выехал в широкий тоннель, оставляя позади родовое гнездо семьи Крес, Стент приказал себе не волноваться раньше времени и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

В качестве места встречи подпольщики выбрали парковку на краю города. Рядом находился круглосуточный торговый центр, так что несколько дорогих спидеров не привлекали внимания. Стент заметил яркую расцветку машины Митт'ора'нуруодо, подъехал к ней и помигал фарами. После условного сигнала девушка вышла из спидера, из стоящих неподалеку разномастных средств передвижения тоже потянулись чиссы.

— Как хорошо, что вы меня дождались, — сказал Стент, поприветствовав Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Если бы аристокра Крес'уна'динаи не послала Гев'юми'калани сообщение о том, что вас удерживают против воли, вряд ли бы мы тут задержались, — проговорила она.

— Кстати, где Гев'юми'калани? 

— Ее заперли в доме без объяснений. Подозреваю, аристокра Крес'син'динаи связался с ее родными и предупредил, что вы можете сбежать вместе.

— Это осложняет дело. Подождите минуту.

Остальные заговорщики знали, что делать, и начали разъезжаться, но слуги рода Тарти в полном неведении смотрели на происходящее из окна спидера. Стент подошел к ним и велел:

— Езжайте в космопорт и рассредоточьтесь, но держитесь поблизости от той его части, которая принадлежит семье Крес. Самое главное — не привлекайте внимания. Я скоро вас догоню. Ра'твила, садитесь за руль. Спидер бросите где-нибудь в стороне от космопорта, чтобы его не заметили.

Юноша с энтузиазмом перебрался на водительское сиденье и тронулся в путь. Проводив взглядом раритетный спидер, Стент сел в машину Митт'ора'нуруодо. По пути она не удержалась от вопроса:

— Кто это?

— Мои слуги.

— А из родственников случайно никого не захватили?

— Не издевайтесь, мне и так не по себе. Никогда себя не прощу, если их накажут за мой побег.

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Если они сами приняли решение, то к чему казнить себя?

— Потому что я несу за них ответственность. Лучше скажите, что вы догадались взять с собой несколько лишних разрешений на выезд.

— Взяла, как раз три штуки, в них осталось только вписать имена.

— Их четверо, есть еще маленький ребенок.

— Значит, провезем его контрабандой в чемодане.

Слишком утомленный сумбуром этой ночи, Стент не стал с ней спорить, лишь лениво смотрел на зажигающиеся и гаснущие лампы в тоннеле, по которому она вела спидер. Три месяца назад он ехал тем же маршрутом и еще не знал, как смотрины изменят жизнь их участников. Митт'ора'нуруодо молча поворачивала руль и глядела вперед со столь типичным для нее выражением готовности исполнить свой долг любой ценой. Когда Стент спросил, не сожалеет ли она о том, что взялась ему помогать, в ее ответе не было ни злобы, ни юмора, только спокойствие: «Скажу, когда прибудем на Нирауан. Сейчас это не важно».

Не доезжая до ворот поместья семьи Гев нескольких сотен метров, Митт'ора'нуруодо свернула в один из тоннелей-ответвлений и остановилась перед шлюзом, за которым начинались бескрайние ледяные пустоши Ксиллы.

— Все входы в дом закрыты, я уже проверяла, никого не впускают и не выпускают, — пояснила она. — Придется забраться по наружной стене.

— Хотите сказать, что у вас и оборудование необходимое с собой? — Стент в недоумении уставился на нее.

Она оскалилась в хитрой улыбке:

— Я предвидела такой поворот событий.

Выйдя из спидера, она открыла багажник, где, помимо чемодана, сумки и рюкзака, лежало все необходимое, чтобы покорить даже самую высокую вершину. Стент осмотрел веревки и крепежи и восторженно присвистнул. Хотя среди чиссов не принято свистеть, Митт'ора'нуруодо интуитивно поняла его реакцию. Всю экипировку она переложила на заднее сиденье спидера рядом с толстой, но легкой курткой и сумкой Стента, подвела машину к шлюзу, который открылся автоматически, и вывела ее на открытое пространство. От пронизывающего ветра лишь немного прикрывала твердыня семьи Гев. В ярком лунном свете снежное поле сияло, как океан бриллиантов, и, чтобы не быть замеченными, девушка старалась держаться ближе к горному кряжу.

В такой час свет в доме был потушен во всех окнах, кроме одного. Митт'ора'нуруодо указала на горящую точку метрах в тридцати над землей:

— Вон ее окно.

Пока спидер подбирался к горе поближе, Стент рассматривал стену под окном Гев'юми'калани. Гора, которую семья Гев избрала своим домом, словно была создана для соревнований по скалолазанию: каждые несколько метров ее украшали маленькие приступочки, нерукотворные балкончики и разломы, за которые удобно ухватиться. Куда интереснее тренировочной стенки на «Предостерегающем». Митт'ора'нуруодо остановилась за большим камнем, очевидно, когда-то сорвавшимся с горы, и сказала:

— Не глушите мотор и смотрите в оба, а я пока…

— Это сделаю я, — оборвал ее Стент.

— Ну уж нет.

— Вот уж да. Если меня обнаружат в ее спальне, мы разыграем романтическую сцену, в худшем случае нас поженят немедленно. А если я сорвусь, ей не придется выходить за меня замуж. 

— Если вы сорветесь, никто уже никуда не полетит.

— Зато моя смерть не так огорчит ее, как ваша. Я сильнее, мне проще будет помочь ей спуститься. Кроме того, вы лучше знаете тоннели, в случае погони…

— Хорошо, убедили. Полезайте, но будьте осторожны. 

Стент вылез из спидера, глотнул холод родной планеты и поразился разнице в запахе воздуха под куполом города и за его пределами. Если бы не спешка, он мог бы долго простоять так, любуясь снежным пейзажем, дыша полной грудью. Но время не оставляло возможности для наслаждения природой: через два часа начинался рассвет. Замотавшись в меховой плащ и надев толстые перчатки, Стент взял экипировку Митт'ора'нуруодо и начал восхождение. Остро заточенные крюки вгрызались в темный камень горы, карабины и веревки держали прочно. Упрямство Митт'ора'нуруодо иногда действовало на нервы, но на нее можно было положиться. Поднимаясь вверх, Стент думал о том, каково придется ее командиру на Нирауане, если она вздумает оспаривать не только просьбы и предложения, но и приказы. Он ему не завидовал. Представляя несчастного человека, пытающегося переспорить чисскую девицу, он улыбался и полз вверх. 

У тренировочной стенки на корабле был существенный недостаток: она не воспроизводила непередаваемых ощущений холода и ветра на высоте. Еще на середине подъема Стент почувствовал, что начинают замерзать руки, и, как мог, ускорил подъем. Когда он постучал в окно Гев'юми'калани, то уже не чувствовал носа и щек. Зато воздухом Ксиллы надышался на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он не знал, что подумала девушка благородного происхождения, увидевшая ночью за окном на высоте тридцати метров нечто большое, черное, мохнатое, с горящими красными глазами, но Гев'юми'калани не упала в обморок и не стала звать на помощь. Она изучающе посмотрела на него. Ее рот приоткрылся в удивлении. Затем она поспешно открыла окно и втащила своего жениха внутрь.

От тепла ее комнаты у Стента затуманились глаза и слегка закружилась голова. Пока он оттаивал на ее ковре, Гев'юми'калани кое-как разжала его задубевшие пальцы и поместила в них чашку с чем-то горячим и бодрящим. Тепло. Светло. Хорошо. В тот момент на полу девичьей комнаты Стенту открылись простые радости жизни, о которых писали древние поэты.

— Как вы здесь очутились? — спросила Гев'юми'калани, когда к нему вернулась способность издавать членораздельные звуки.

— Влез по стене, — ответил он и шмыгнул носом; как бы ему ни хотелось утереть нос рукавом, делать этого при даме он не посмел. 

— Да вы с ума сошли! Как вы будете спускаться?

— Не вы, а мы. Я пришел за вами, Митт'ора'нуруодо ждет внизу.

— Но я ни разу в жизни не занималась скалолазанием.

— Зато им занимался я, так что за спуск отвечаю я, а вы должны только за меня держаться. Где ваши вещи?

— Это безумие, чистое безумие!

Ее причитания доносились из соседней комнаты, вместе с шорохом одежды. Пока она переодевалась, Стент налил себе еще горячего напитка и сунул за щеку пару конфет из коробки, которую заметил на столе, — неизвестно, когда доведется поесть в следующий раз. Через несколько минут Гев'юми'калани вернулась, волоча за собой сумку от спортивного инвентаря размером почти с нее саму. Стент взвесил ее в руке. Сумка весила, пожалуй, как треть ее владелицы. А то и половина.

— Там есть что-нибудь бьющееся? — спросил он и для верности тряхнул сумку.

— Нет, только вещи. Разве что шкатулка с драгоценностями, но ее я хорошо завернула, — проговорила Гев'юми'калани.

— Замечательно, — сказал Стент, открыл окно, выпихнул в него сумку и проследил, как она заскользила вниз по чуть покатой горе.

Его поступок произвел впечатление.

— Надеюсь, меня вы не таким же образом спустите, — сказала девушка.

— Нет, но мой способ потребует от нас определенной близости, — ответил Стент, разматывая скрытые под плащом веревки.

После четверти стандартного часа уговоров, объяснений и подготовки они ползли вниз по стене. Гев'юми'калани печалило не столько то, что она покидала родной дом, сколько то, _как именно_. Обвязанная и поддерживаемая веревками за спиной мужчины, уцепившись за его плечи, с закрытыми от ужаса глазами — нет, не так она представляла себе путь на волю. «Зато вам будет о чем рассказать внукам», — пытался подбодрить ее Стент. Внуки волновали ее меньше всего, когда она, подобно рюкзаку, болталась на высоте. Когда ноги Стента наконец коснулись земли и он отвязал свою хрупкую ношу, она упала лицом в снег и, судя по подергиванию ее плаща, заплакала. В себя она пришла только в спидере, когда поняла, что кто-то трясет ее и зовет по имени.

— Что вы с ней сделали, чудовище? — будто издалека долетал до нее голос Митт'ора'нуруодо. — Юми, милая, ты меня слышишь?

— Ора, обещай, что мы никогда не полезем в горы, — как сквозь сон, прошептала она.

— Никаких гор, тепло моего сердца, больше никаких гор, — успокаивала, обнимая ее, Митт'ора'нуруодо.


	17. Chapter 17

До космопорта беглецы добрались, когда уже начинало светать. Как Стент и приказал, его слуги расползлись по разным уголкам. Ин'гирен обосновался в маленьком кафетерии, Сод'твила с младшим сыном сидела в зале ожидания, Ра'твила бродил по магазинчикам, в которых продавали все, что только может понадобиться во время перелета. Стент раздал им документы и разрешения на выезд и объяснил идею с ребенком в чемодане. Его мать пришла в ужас, но маленький Вис'твила неожиданно выразил желание стать контрабандой. Сквозь зубы ругая придумавшую это Митт'ора'нуруодо, повариха пожертвовала своим свадебным платьем, чтобы поместить на его место младшего сына. Собрав свою маленькую команду, Стент повел их к стойке проверки документов. Он вспомнил, как когда-то наивно мечтал о собственном отряде отборных бойцов, который гранд-адмирал презентует ему по окончании миссии на Очадару. От этих мыслей ему захотелось рассмеяться.

По дороге в космопорт Митт'ора'нуруодо хвасталась, какие прекрасные документы для них подготовили родственники из рода Сафис. Оставалось надеяться, что ни у кого не вызвало подозрения рекордное количество кораблей с молодыми членами благородных семей на борту, внезапно решившими отправиться в путешествие за пределы территорий Доминации. И у всех — идеально оформленные документы. И столько багажа, словно они переезжали навсегда. Во всяком случае, у служащих космопорта не было оснований их задерживать: мастера из рода Сафис на славу потрудились над выездными документами. Об основательнице этого славного рода говорили, что она составила самую точную и полную историческую хронику истории чисского народа. Она была столь уверена в результатах своего труда, что выставила его на всеобщее обозрение в главной библиотеке столицы, дабы любой желающий мог прочесть и внести правки. Но желающих не нашлось — настолько совершенной оказалась ее работа. Судя по тому, как поднялись в изумлении брови у проверяющих документы Стента и его дам, основательница рода Сафис могла бы гордиться потомками.

Поставив печати на бланках, проверяющие отпустили благородных господ и пожелали счастливого пути. На багаж никто даже не взглянул, поскольку его досмотр запрещался пунктами 11.6/8 и 4-9.1 разрешений на выезд. Осталось последнее препятствие.

Вдоль яхты прохаживались двое охранников, на плечах у них красовались нашивки с зелено-коричневым гербом семьи Крес.

— Если вы подойдете и прикажете им уйти, каковы шансы на то, что они послушаются? — для приличия спросила Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Стремятся к нулю, — проворчал Стент. — Экспертиза яхты была инициативой главы семьи, только он может отменить свой приказ.

— Жаль, — изрекла Митт'ора'нуруодо и достала чаррик из скрытой кобуры на плече. — Если будем стрелять отсюда, поднимется шум.

— Их надо заинтересовать и отвлечь. Поставь чаррик на оглушение и дай мне, — предложила Гев'юми'калани.

— Я не могу позволить тебе так рисковать, — возразила та.

— Я уже рискую. С тех пор, как мы сбежали, с тех пор, как я вступила в ряды заговорщиков и познакомилась с тобой. Из всех нас у меня самый невинный вид. Никто не боится членов семьи Гев, мы представляем опасность только с книгой в руках.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Юми, но с этим я справлюсь. Дай-ка свой плащ.

Поменявшись с ней одеждой, Митт'ора'нуруодо щелкнула переключателем на чаррике, спрятала его в карман плаща Гев'юми'калани, накинула капюшон, отороченный подаренным Стентом мехом, и направилась к кораблю. Беглецы внимательно смотрели, как она подходит к одному из охранников и обращается к нему с каким-то вопросом. Охранник задумался и подозвал второго. Митт'ора'нуруодо повторила вопрос. Второй охранник махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, очевидно, указывая направление, и что-то спросил. Митт'ора'нуруодо начала рыться в кармане, продолжая непринужденно болтать, вытащила чаррик и двумя профессионально быстрыми выстрелами оглушила обоих стражей, затем повернулась к тому месту, где засели Стент и остальные, и поманила их к себе. Мужчины оттащили оглушенных охранников подальше в темный угол. Там Стент заметил новенькие бочки с топливом, присвоил их себе в качестве возмещения морального ущерба и расположил в трюме, где, как и следовало ожидать, громоздились ящики с незаконно ввезенным товаром. 

В правильности своего решения он убедился, когда вошел на мостик яхты. Митт'ора'нуруодо уже была там и прогревала двигатели.

— Топлива нам хватит только до срединных территорий, придется дозаправиться там, — сообщила она.

— Я взял кое-что, этого должно хватить, — отозвался Стент и назвал вид позаимствованного топлива.

Митт'ора'нуруодо презрительно усмехнулась:

— Этого может хватить до Очадару и ни световым годом дальше. Яхты, вроде вашей, жрут топливо, как флотские крейсеры.

— Не волнуйтесь, я поставил на «Сияющий снег» систему экономного потребления. В крайнем случае будем заливать тот алкоголь, который привезли мои родственники, его в трюме столько, что до Нирауана дотянем.

— А все же недаром говорят, что все Крес немного пираты, — улыбнулась девушка.

Когда диспетчерская дала добро на вылет, Стент и Митт'ора'нуруодо начали плавно выводить яхту на орбиту. Ксилла осталась по правому борту и постепенно уменьшалась, пока «Сияющий снег» не нырнул в гиперпространство. Заправлялись на ходу, чтобы не рисковать. Действие, столь нехарактерное для чисских кораблей, изменило картину мира Митт'ора'нуруодо и Ра'твила, хотя оба отказывались верить, что капризная яхта будет работать на алкоголе. Стент молча пожал плечами. Для него в этом не было ничего необычного. В ходе покорения Неизведанных регионов имперские корабли подверглись массе усовершенствований и уже давно работали на любых видах топлива, которое удавалось получить.

Через несколько дней «Сияющий снег» вышел из гиперпространства в точке рандеву. К этому моменту там собралась целая эскадра роскошных яхт. Как лидер похода, Стент передал всем приветственное сообщение, полное возвышенных слов и благодарности. Из той же точки космического пространства беглецы отправили домой сочиненные Гев'юми'калани письма. Они не стали дожидаться реакции Ксиллы в виде кораблей Чисского Экспансионно-Оборонного флота, исчезли в гиперпространстве и на следующий день вырвались из него на краю системы Нирауана.

Стент смотрел на бледную звезду и не мог на нее налюбоваться. Отсчитав от нее нужное количество планет, нашел нечто еще более прекрасное — Нирауан. Крепость Рука Трауна. Дом. Который там сейчас час? Воображение Стента рисовало соблазнительные картины, в которых присутствовал Восс Парк: взъерошенный с утра, деловой днем, лениво-томный вечером, умильно-сонный ночью. 

Из сладких грез его вырвал сигнал связи, а затем и вид того, кто желал с ним поговорить. Из-за бурого планетоида выплыл грозный силуэт имперского звездного разрушителя, спешившего на перехват неопознанным судам. То, что огромный корабль застали врасплох, мог понять только Стент. Всем остальным чиссам он казался могучей силой, вальяжно проплывающей мимо по своим делам. Стент представил, какое оживление в повседневную рутину экипажа корабля внес вид разношерстного флота чисских яхт. Он открыл канал связи. 

Уверенный мужской голос, весьма неплохо подражавший корусантскому акценту, строго объявил:

— Флотилия, с вами говорит имперский звездный разрушитель «Победоносный». Вы находитесь на территории Империи. Передайте коды пропуска или немедленно улетайте. В противном случае вы будете уничтожены.

Фразы повторились на миннисиате и сай бисти. Стент не стал ждать окончания сообщения. Прервав пытавшегося напугать его человека, он назвал один из имперских кодов, имевших приоритет «ультра», немного помолчал, давая возможность связистам переварить услышанное, и добавил: 

— Адмирал Дэви, это лейтенант Стент. Я привез то, в чем так нуждается наш командующий.

Повисло долгое молчание. Стент почти физически ощущал суету на мостике, буквально видел связистов, проверяющих его код, капитана и старпома, обсуждающих, как сообщить о случившемся вице-адмиралу Дэви, тем более что обращались непосредственно к нему. Пока имперская цепь командования решала, что с ними делать, он связался с кораблями своей маленькой флотилии и успокоил взволнованных чиссов. Через несколько минут ему ответил знакомый хрипловатый голос адмирала Дэви, разрешивший проход к Нирауану в сопровождении «Победоносного» и его истребителей. Стент подтвердил получение распоряжения и передал его на яхты соотечественников. Чисская флотилия начала движение к планете, которой предстояло стать их новым домом.

Чего Стент не видел и даже не мог вообразить, так это напряженной тишины, установившейся на мгновение в кабинете гранд-адмирала, когда Траун получил сообщение о прибытии чиссов; не знал, как они с Парком обменялись взглядами; не оценил бросок к шкафу, который оба совершили секунду спустя; не видел, как из дальнего угла шкафа извлекались одежды, достойные не столько аудиенции у Императора, сколько самого Императора. Для домашних дроидов настал конец света, поскольку и без того блестящие сапоги их хозяев должны были сверкать, форма — идеально сидеть, волосы — идеально лежать. И все в срочном порядке. В самый неподходящий момент выяснилось, что нужны наплечники, корсет, новые перчатки, да и эполетам немедленно необходима чистка. По крепости объявили тревогу и чрезвычайный приказ надеть парадную форму. Всех больных, кривых, хромых заперли в лазарете. Клеммы дроидов плавились от количества получаемых заданий, потому что крепость, в которой не могли навести порядок уже три года, требовалось подготовить к приему важных гостей за пять часов. Но имперские воины под командованием гранд-адмирала Трауна славились умением совершать невозможное. Комендант крепости гонял дроидов и солдат, наводивших порядок в комнатах, ответственный за материальное обеспечение только успевал заполнять формы и выдавать их своим заместителям и кладовщикам.

Лишь единицам доводилось видеть, как нервничает гранд-адмирал, и не все из них понимали, что происходит. В те редкие минуты все были слишком поглощены собственными страхами или ходом сражения, чтобы замечать такие мелочи, как чуть более резкая, чем обычно, походка командира, более прямая и напряженная спина, постукивание пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. Оно и к лучшему. Команде ни к чему знать, как близка опасность. Парк был одним из тех, кто замечал малейшие реакции Трауна, и, глядя, как тот меряет шагами свой кабинет, периодически оглядывает себя в зеркале и отсчитывает секунды до прибытия чисских кораблей, он знал, что гранд-адмирал близок к нервному срыву. Насколько это выражение вообще применимо к нему. Если бы ему пришлось дожидаться прилета соплеменников в каком-нибудь людном месте, это потребовало бы от него неимоверных моральных усилий.

В отличие от него, Парк был совершенно спокоен. По собственному опыту он знал: кто решился на долгое путешествие ради Трауна, тот уже не передумает и не разочаруется. Осталось только убедить в этом непосредственное начальство. Но начальство лишь кружило по кабинету с серьезным выражением лица. Когда Парку показалось, что у его возлюбленного от натуги лопнут лицевые мышцы, он ухватил его за талию и заставил остановиться.

— Все будет хорошо, дорогой. Они полюбят тебя и доверятся, — он поцеловал уголок синих губ. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе, они с ума сойдут, когда тебя увидят. Ты самый красивый мужчина в галактике.

Ладонь в черной перчатке погладила напряженную щеку. Трауну было важно не столько то, что именно говорил Парк, сколько то, как спокойно и уверенно он это говорил. Впервые в жизни он так сильно волновался и заботился о том, что о нем подумают. Почти двадцать пять лет он не видел ни одного чисса, кроме Стента, не слышал родной речи. Обмен короткими сообщениями с информатором и изучение голонета не в счет. И время для встречи еще не пришло, не все готово для демонстрации. Траун не любил приводить свои планы в исполнение раньше срока, обычно это плохо кончалось. Но спокойствие Парка постепенно передалось и ему. Он прижался лбом ко лбу человека, делившего с ним не только постель, но и все тяготы и радости жизни, единственному, перед кем необязательно было притворяться. Они стояли рядом, чувствуя тепло и поддержку друг друга, пока настойчивый писк входящего сообщения на падде не возвестил о том, что чиссы прибыли и ожидают в главном зале.

Когда Траун спустился к собравшимся, его лицо было непроницаемой маской благородного спокойствия. Парк следовал на шаг позади него. Заходящее солнце окрашивало стены зала, белую форму и плащ гранд-адмирала в цвета огня, играло на шитых ауродиевой нитью эполетах. В этот вечер в глаза бросалось буйство цвета. Прибывшие чиссы оделись в свои лучшие наряды. В зале были представлены цвета почти всех домов, но взгляд Трауна неизменно возвращался к красным и серым одеждам членов семьи Митт. Цвета, которые он уже не чаял когда-либо увидеть вновь. Большинство прилетевших происходило из Правящих и благородных семей, и они привезли с собой детей, слуг, учителей, тренеров. Всех их Траун приветствовал одинаково и с упоением слушал хор голосов, прославляющих его имя. Его полное имя.

Над пестрой толпой возвышалась макушка и веснушчатое лицо Стента, одетого в родовые цвета. Он один остался равнодушен к приветственной речи Митт'рау'нуруодо, он один не видел его великолепия. Среди множества лиц для него существовало только лицо Парка. Когда они с синдиком вошли в зал, как законные супруги, Стент вновь почувствовал привычную смесь боли и восторга. Еще никогда Восс не казался ему таким красивым и недоступным. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, Парк слегка улыбнулся ему, затем вновь придал лицу нейтральное выражение. Чувство, что его заметили, бесценный дар короткого взгляда грели Стента до конца вечера, казавшегося бесконечным.

После приветственной речи чиссы начали по очереди подходить к синдику, представляться ему и с поклоном подносить дары. Вскоре у его ног скопилось изрядное количество оружия, средств связи, датакарт и прочих предметов обихода. Стент сам просил взять с собой побольше образцов чисских технологий, которые можно повторить или усовершенствовать, но он никак не думал, что их превратят в подарки. Члены семьи Митт (их оказалось намного больше, чем об этом было известно Стенту) не мелочились и кидали оружие под ноги своего родича большими сумками и мешками. Помимо прочего, Митт'ора'нуруодо преподнесла ему письмо с большой печатью. Кроме оружия и техники, дарили также книги, картины, скульптуры — все, что считали ценным. 

Затем начался банкет, и алкоголь из трюма «Сияющего снега» нашел своего потребителя. Опьяненные долгожданной встречей в той же мере, что и виски сомнительного происхождения, чиссы разошлись по приготовленным им комнатам и уснули довольными. О бытовой неустроенности в тот вечер они так и не узнали, к огромному облегчению коменданта крепости и ответственного за материальное обеспечение, на которых лежала ответственность за прием гостей. Ужасы коммунальной жизни с людьми чиссы увидят позже, но в первый день на Нирауане все казалось им восхитительным.

После отхода гостей ко сну Траун послал Стенту сообщение. Тот решил, что настал момент его триумфа, хотя предпочел бы выслушать благодарности гранд-адмирала с утра. Но все же явился, как было велено, в гостиную. Что означало: все сказанное будет носить неофициальный характер. Печально, если благодарность не занесут в личное дело, но Стент готов был с этим смириться, ведь посещение покоев синдика почти всегда давало ему возможность провести несколько минут с Воссом. 

Едва переступив порог гостиной, он начал радоваться, что его личное дело не тронут. Судя по суровому выражению лица Митт'рау'нуруодо, тот многое хотел сказать о поведении своего воспитанника, притом речь эта изобиловала бы непечатными выражениями. Воображения Стента не хватало на то, чтобы вообразить такую картину, но он чувствовал, что подошел опасно близко к грани, которая отделяла воспитанного чисса и командира от знатока площадных оборотов речи. Не скрашивал гнетущее впечатление и примостившийся на диване Парк. Он не спеша потягивал из стакана привезенный из Доминации напиток и излучал благодушие, будто приготовился смотреть интересный спектакль. Стент почувствовал, как сжалось горло. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что не отдал синдику список, из-за которого все началось. Надежда отвлечь его была слабой, но попытаться стоило. Стент поставил на пол сумку, порылся в ней и достал бережно завернутые в ткань датакарты. 

— Я привез информацию, за которой вы посылали. Простите за задержку, — сказал он, протягивая копию списка, который Митт'ора'нуруодо привезла на Очадару. — Я также достал кое-какие сведения из баз данные семьи Крес, я подумал, вам будет интересно взглянуть. 

Траун принял из его рук датакарты, безразлично посмотрел на них и бросил на столик рядом с письмом, переданным Митт'ора'нуруодо.

— Меня больше тревожит та компания, которую вы привезли с собой, — сказал он.

— Все они — ваши преданные сторонники.

— Мы этого не знаем. Каждым из них придется заняться службе безопасности, но не ранее, чем они выучат бейсик. За это время они соберут достаточно информации, чтобы погубить нас. Но об этом вы не подумали, верно?

— Я… Нет, но я могу поручиться за них.

— И пойти на смерть вместе со шпионами, если таковые найдутся? Что они с собой привезли?

— Личные вещи, ценности, еще оружие и технологии Доминации, неизвестные в Империи.

— Вы это проверяли? Досматривали багаж каждого, проверяли на наличие жучков, маячков, следящих и записывающих устройств?

— Нет, у меня не было возможности. Но я уверен в них, мы общались несколько месяцев, если бы в нашем кружке были ненадежные лица, я бы никогда не решился привезти их на Нирауан.

— Обман имеет тысячи обличий, и вы еще слишком неопытны, чтобы распознать его. Но самое главное — не уполномочены принимать такие решения. Вашей задачей было привезти список, и не более того.

Стента и раньше посещала мысль, что он действовал слишком смело, но сейчас, когда Траун расписывал ему все опасности, он остро ощутил рискованность своего предприятия. Члены семьи Митт, о которых он ничего не знал, вряд ли являлись предателями, а вот каких взглядов придерживалтсь привезенные заговорщиками слуги, он не представлял. Что, если прямо сейчас кто-то отправляет сообщение на Ксиллу с координатами Нирауана? От этой мысли Стент вздрогнул.

— Теперь уже ничего не изменишь: они здесь. Не отправлять же их обратно, — подал голос со своего места Парк.

Не в первый раз кто-то из людей вставал на защиту Стента. «Он еще маленький. Он же ребенок. Он не понимает. Вот вырастет, тогда…» — только и слышал он в детстве. И больше не желал прятаться за чужими спинами. Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, он посмотрел Трауну в глаза и отчеканил, как на параде:

— Сэр, вы просили привезти вам список. Я его привез. Митт'ора'нуруодо подтвердит, что в нем есть имена практически всех прилетевших со мной. Может, это не совсем то, что вы ожидали получить, но вы предоставили мне полную свободу действий, я действовал, исходя из обстоятельств. Риск действительно есть, и завтра я лично начну проверять всех прибывших.

Гнев Трауна уже начал стихать. Решимость Стента насколько возможно исправить свою оплошность пришлась ему по душе. Все же гнев — непродуктивное чувство.

— Ваши действия опередили события, но сделанного уже не изменить, — признал Траун. — Лейтенант Крес'тен'тарти, с завтрашнего дня вы отвечаете за все, что связано с чиссами, находящимися на территории Империи. Их обучение, размещение, служба — все. Когда будут проверены детали их биографий, вы возглавите Родовую фалангу в соответствующем звании. Поздравляю.

В голове Стента тут же замелькали вопросы. Это повышение или наказание? Как организовать службу такой толпы чиссов, не все из которых служили на флоте и все не имеют ни малейшего понятия о царящих в Империи Руки порядках? Прежде всего нужно обучить их бейсику, но где взять учителей? Неужели и этим придется заниматься лично? Позволят ли ему снова летать или теперь он навсегда прикован к земле? Однако Стент не решился спросить об этом гранд-адмирала. Может быть, завтра. Пока же он ограничился благодарностью по всей форме. Решивший, что головомойка окончена, Траун забрал со столика письмо и датакарты и ушел к себе в кабинет. Пока за ним не закрылась дверь, Стент не смел шевельнуться или громко вздохнуть. Ему с трудом верилось, что он все еще жив и даже может подрасти в звании. Командовать Родовой фалангой — что может быть лучше?

Из ступора его вывел Парк:

— Что ж, мы потеряли его на всю ночь.

— Я думал, он мне шею свернет, — Стент вздохнул с облегчением.

— На этот случай здесь был я, но тебе ничего не грозило. Привезя сюда его народ, ты доставил ему величайшую радость. Займи чиссов чем-нибудь, рапортуй каждый день, и все будет нормально.

Насколько Стент себе это представлял, занятий для соплеменников найдется немало. Его больше зацепили другие слова Парка — о Трауне, который до утра будет разбираться с полученной информацией. Стент счел их сигналом действовать смелее. В самом деле, нельзя же оставлять Восса одного такой счастливой ночью, тем более что он был, как никогда, прекрасен. Виски придал его щекам нежный румянец, сияние всех звезд галактики не могло сравниться с игривым блеском его глаз. Долгие месяцы Стент был лишен возможности видеть возлюбленного и полагался лишь на воспоминания. Почти не помня себя от восторга, он сел рядом с Парком и приказал памяти навсегда запечатлеть пару свежих морщинок и седых волосков. В упоении от счастья он смог, наконец, заключить в объятия того, кто был ему дороже всех богатств и желаннее военных побед, и с облегчением почувствовал, как его обнимают в ответ.

— Я скучал по тебе, — проговорил Парк, гладя Стента по голове, как в детстве.

— Я тоже очень скучал, — ответил тот и еще крепче прижал к себе человека.

«Каждый мой день был темнее ночи, а ночь полна стремлений быть с тобой», — хотелось сказать Стенту, но это было бы равносильно признанию в любви. Решиться на него он пока не мог и лишь упивался драгоценными секундами близости. По его мнению, разжать объятия пришлось слишком рано, но ничего другого ему не оставалось: Восс заерзал и сдавленно прошептал, что Стент вот-вот его задушит. Парк отстранился, осушил свой бокал, посмотрел на капли янтарной жидкости на стенках и сказал:

— Отличная вещь. Не помнишь, сколько еще бутылок осталось?

— Два ящика стоят нетронутыми.

— Отошлешь завтра по бутылке всем офицерам «Предостерегающего», Нирицу — две или даже три. Ты совершенно не представляешь, как все за тебя переживали, а он так чуть с ума не сошел. Еще немного, и поднял бы бунт, — Парк усмехнулся. — Это был второй Несостоявшийся Бунт Капитана Нирица на моей памяти.

Вообще-то Стент припас для капитана другой презент, но фраза Парка навела его на мысль. Он подтащил к дивану сумку и начал рыться в ней со словами:

— Я и для вас кое-что привез. Вы говорили, что часто мерзнете, и вот… Я заказал его специально для вас.

Он развернул аккуратно сложенный плащ. Дивный черный мех навсегда впитал в себя запах морозной ночи на Ксилле. С минуту Парк изучал подарок в молчании, гладил шерсть и теплую подкладку, затем встал и приложил его к себе. Стент накинул плащ на плечи Восса, аккуратно расправил его, попутно воспользовался возможностью прикоснуться к человеку, пусть даже через несколько слоев ткани. Парк повернулся, прошелся по комнате, накинул капюшон, провел мягким мехом по щеке. Глазомер не подвел Стента: плащ сел так, будто для него специально снимали мерки с Парка. Не ошибся он и с цветом. Обычно он видел любимого только в имперской форме не самого радостного оттенка, но всегда полагал, что Воссу пойдет черный. Этот цвет и человек были словно созданы друг для друга. Пока Парк любовался собой в зеркале в спальне, Стент решил заказать для него черную шинель на зиму. Пусть и неуставная, такая вещь должна была иметься в гардеробе его возлюбленного.

Сияющий улыбкой Парк вернулся в гостиную, быстро обнял Стента в благодарность за подарок, похвалил его и шутливо начал выговаривать за чрезмерно дорогую вещь. 

— Он достался мне почти даром, — пытался оправдаться тот.

— Даром? — Парк показал застежку. — Только это стоит больше, чем я получаю за полгода.

Пришлось Стенту признаться, что он сам придумал дизайн и выбрал камни для украшения, а металл доставили с рудников рода Тарти. «Она прекрасна», — сказал Парк, рассматривая блеск камней на застежке, изображавшей соединение двух рук: одну покрывали крошечные азуриты особенно глубокого синего цвета, на каждый из которых можно было купить квартиру в центре Ксаплара, другая была отлита из редкого металла, монополией на производство которого владела семья Крес. На иную похвалу Стент и не надеялся. Подарок понравился, и он был счастлив. Парк попросил рассказать, что так его задержало, Стент не смог ему отказать.

Сняв плащ, Восс еще долго любовался им, положил его себе на колени и, пока они разговаривали, гладил мех, словно огромное животное. Стент изо всех сил старался не смотреть на длинные пальцы, перебирающие черную шерсть, так похожую на его собственные волосы, не вспоминать сон, много раз снившийся ему после приобретения плаща. В этом сне он видел Парка загадочно улыбающимся, маняще соблазнительным более обычного и невыразимо прекрасным. В начале сна на Воссе был надет плащ, который он в дальнейшем скидывал и представал перед жадным взором Стента во всем блеске наготы. Он простирал руки к чиссу и звал: «Иди ко мне». Все, что помнил Стент о дальнейшем, это контраст почти неправдоподобной белизны кожи Парка и непроглядной черноты меха, на котором тот лежал, тяжелое дыхание человека, когда они ласкали друг друга, и выражение лица Восса, забывающегося в наслаждении. 

В нирауанской ночи осуществить этот сон казалось так просто. Вот плащ, вот Парк, увлеченный рассказом и хмельной, несколько поцелуев — и он не устоит. Возможно, Стент осмелился бы прикоснуться к возлюбленному, если бы мог по-настоящему забыть о синдике Митт'рау'нуруодо, занятом работой в соседней комнате. Но он не мог. Поэтому допоздна он рассказывал Воссу о своих приключениях. Когда он окончил свой рассказ, начинались самые темные часы ночи, Парк зевнул и начал намекать, что пора ложиться спать. Вновь расстаться с любимым после разлуки, даже на несколько часов, было для Стента мучительно, но долго игнорировать намеки он не мог. Вернувшись к себе, он лег в постель и никак не мог заснуть, слишком взбудораженный событиями прошедшего дня. Задремать ему удалось лишь под утро, и в странных, обрывочных сновидениях он видел улыбку Восса и его глаза, сияющие, как звезды.

Не он один не мог сомкнуть глаз до рассвета. В тишине своего кабинета, вдали от посторонних глаз Траун сумел получше рассмотреть письмо. Его скрепляла печать, которую он узнал бы всегда, — личная печать его отца. Однако ее коснулись некоторые изменения: добавился еще один символ над центральной частью, знак главы семьи. Значит, синдик Митт'сан'нуруодо, отец его отца, умер. Досадно. Инициатива усыновить двух талантливых мальчиков, Раса и Рау, исходила именно от него. Несмотря на то, что его приемный отец сперва отнесся к ней весьма скептически, он принял Рау в свою семью и любил наравне с родными детьми. Позднее, когда Митт'рау'нуруодо превзошел их всех умом и талантами, отец вознамерился сделать его своим старшим наследником и — со временем — главой семьи Митт. Всему этому не суждено было случиться. Траун вспомнил приемного отца. Его лицо всегда было спокойным и приветливым, держался он с достоинством, но без высокомерия. Воспоминание об отце, обо всем, чему он научился у него, о безмерной любви и вере, которые тот питал к нему, наполнили сердце Трауна теплотой с примесью горечи. 

В конверте оказалось два письма. Одно из них состояло всего из одного листа и скорее напоминало записку, в которой синдик Митт'рор'нуруодо излагал суть своего послания. Начиналась она словами: «Дорогой мой сын…» Отец все письма, даже коротенькие бытовые записки, начинал с этой фразы. Траун не надеялся когда-нибудь вновь увидеть ее. По мере того, как он читал письмо, в его голове все отчетливее звучал голос отца, который он не слышал более двадцати лет, но не смог бы забыть и через двадцать веков.

_«Дорогой мой сын, за годы, прошедшие с твоего изгнания, я оказал немало услуг членам Правящих семей и набрал достаточно политического веса, чтобы надавить на них. Те, кто поумней, и сами начали понимать, что твое изгнание было ошибкой. А остальные… Они слишком стыдятся это признать, но и они знают: такого выдающегося военачальника, как ты, Доминация не знала уже много веков и вряд ли узнает в ближайшее время._

_Достаточно одного твоего слова — и с этим кошмаром будет покончено. Все случившееся предадут забвению. У тебя будет флот и право распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению. Ты высоко поднялся, так высоко, что Доминация не может предложить тебе равного звания, но это временно. Уверен, мы найдем способ сделать так, чтобы возвращение не стало для тебя позором, более того, я постараюсь закрепить твой успех._

_Хотя я сомневаюсь, что ты примешь мое предложение, но все же хочу, чтобы ты о нем знал. Двери моего дома всегда открыты. Быть может, в Империи ты — великий лидер и гранд-адмирал, но для меня ты по-прежнему самый драгоценный из моих детей, сын, которого я никогда не переставал любить и поддерживать._

_Рор»_

Второе письмо насчитывало шесть листов мелкого текста и было не таким эмоциональным. В нем Митт'рор'нуруодо сухо пересказывал важнейшие события в жизни Доминации за последние двадцать лет, а об изменении численности родственников предлагал справиться у Митт'ора'нуруодо, как старшей по рангу из тех, кого он послал на Нирауан. Вместо характеристики на нее он приложил несколько голокопий ее рисунков и стихов, зная, что это скажет Трауну больше, чем самое полное досье. 

Траун проглядел список приверженцев своих идей на территории Доминации. Множество имен — и все же недостаточно, чтобы изменить политику всей державы. Из любопытства он открыл данные семьи Крес. Перед ним предстали все торговые операции за много лет, принятые законопроекты в области экономики и их проекты, финансовые потоки, теневые сделки… Много интересной информации, заслуживающей более пристального рассмотрения. Траун был уверен, что все это аристокра Крес'син'динаи — удивительно, что старик еще жив, — не отдал Стенту добровольно. Передача баз данных Правящей семьи третьим лицам, а особенно находящимся в изгнании, приравнивается к государственной измене. Если в Доминации об этом узнают, Стент никогда не сможет туда вернуться. Надо обладать изрядной смелостью и верой в правоту своего дела, чтобы решиться на такое.

Отложив датакарты, Траун еще раз перечитал короткое письмо отца. Он смотрел на него до тех пор, пока не запомнил каждое слово и строчки не начали расплываться перед глазами. Затем он приказал неизменно дежурившему в кабинете дроиду затопить камин. Отблески огня всегда напоминали Трауну о доме. В имении семьи Митт любили открытое пламя. Игрушки-светильники с «ручным» огнем стояли во всех спальнях. Камины были обязательным элементом декора приемных и кабинетов. В народе шутили, что именно Митт изобрели и укротили огонь, а потом взяли его на свои знамена. Красное и серое — пламя и пепел. Официальная геральдика опровергала эти домыслы. Но народная молва сильнее пыльных научных томов.

Когда камин разгорелся, Траун подошел к нему с письмом отца в руках и бросил бумагу в огонь. Лист приземлился на толстое полено, слегка подкоптился по краям и не спешил чернеть. Траун улыбнулся. Теплые слова и чувства отца не поддавались внешним обстоятельствам. Можно было сбросить письмо в огонь, но он еще долго стоял в одиночестве и смотрел, как пламя медленно подбирается к бумаге. Царящую в кабинете тишину нарушал только треск дерева. Свет в кабинете Траун давно выключил. Голубоватый отблеск давал экран компьютера, слабо горели фоторецепторы дроида. Главным источником света являлся камин, напоминавший об уютных вечерах на Ксилле. Каждую неделю Митт'рор'нуруодо собирал своих многочисленных детей и племянников у огромного камина в одном из залов и рассказывал им нравоучительные истории о жизни выдающихся чиссов. На уроках детей невозможно было заставить читать ужасно нудные книги об этом. Но Митт'рор'нуруодо рассказывал увлекательно, как приключенческий роман. Приглушенный свет и огонь в камине создавали ощущение чего-то таинственного. Траун помнил, как впервые пришел послушать рассказ приемного отца, как неуверенно жался к Расу, который еще сильнее него сомневался, имеет ли он, новый член рода Сафис, право там находиться. Но Митт'рор'нуруодо не гнал никого, даже детей слуг, тоже приходивших слушать его. Траун с теплотой вспоминал то время, когда его брат был жив, и они жили в одном большом доме под защитой мудрого синдика Митт'сан'нуруодо. Многое изменилось, и теперь у него была своя семья, члены которой были связаны не узами родства, а воинской присягой, и только от него зависело, смогут ли дети Доминации и в будущем собираться с родителями у каминов.

Танец пламени увлек его настолько, что он не сразу расслышал шорох открывающейся двери и тихие шаги у себя за спиной. Знакомая рука легла ему на плечо. Не глядя, Траун положил ладонь на поясницу Парка. Как естественно, как привычно стало для него за эти годы прикасаться к человеку и чувствовать ответные прикосновения. В камине догорали и потрескивали остатки бумаги, словно лопались нити, связывающие с домом.

— Что это? — спросил Парк.

— Письмо из дома. От отца, — спокойно пояснил Траун. — Он пишет, что для моего возвращения все готово. Я снова смогу стать достойным членом чисского общества. Трибунала никогда не было. Об изгнании забудут. Даже обещают сохранить мое нынешнее звание. Мне предлагают флот и относительную свободу — до первой ошибки, я полагаю.

— Но ведь это замечательная новость! Ты всегда мечтал вернуться домой, ты столько раз говорил мне об этом.

Парк повернулся лицом к Трауну, заслонил собой камин. Его первой эмоцией была радость за возлюбленного, и лишь потом ей на смену пришла печаль от осознания, что его, скорее всего, в Доминацию не возьмут, и тревога, когда он не обнаружил даже тени улыбки на лице чисса.

— Рау?

— Я не поеду, не имею права ехать.

— Разве тебя больше не волнует благо твоего народа? Находясь среди них, ты сможешь обеспечить им наилучшую защиту.

— Нет. Запрет на превентивный удар все еще действует. Принцип невмешательства все еще действует. На то, чтобы это изменить, уйдут годы, которых у меня нет. Вернуться туда означает выйти на бой с неизвестным противником, будучи связанным по рукам и ногам. Я буду защищать Доминацию извне, возведу вокруг нее нерушимый барьер. И когда враг придет, я предпочту, чтобы он сломал зубы об меня и Империю, а не о мой народ.

На лице человека появилась грустная улыбка. Он положил голову чиссу на плечо и проговорил:

— Я бы сказал, что удивлен, оскорблен, возмущен, но это не так. Когда ты показал мне Чужаков Издалека, я все понял. Империя, Палпатин, команды кораблей, я — мы все были частью твоего плана. Я думал, мы здесь спасаем галактику или хотя бы Империю, а на самом деле мы защищаем чиссов. Вот уж не думал, что, вступая во флот Республики, в конце концов буду служить Доминации. Скажи, хотя бы твоя ссылка была настоящей? Или это был очередной спектакль для нас, очередная ширма, призванная скрыть твою истинную цель?

— Ссылка была настоящей. Я действительно сделал нечто непростительное, был под трибуналом, перенес связанный с этим позор и был изгнан.

И Траун рассказал ему правду — почти всю — о том, как он принял решение искать помощи Империи, какой был уговор с правительством, что ему пришлось сделать со своей стороны и что сделали они. Как были убиты горем его родные. Как он скрывал от них истинные причины своего поступка. Как, несмотря ни на что, члены семьи Митт не изгнали его из своих сердец.


End file.
